42 Days
by Leserei
Summary: Stephanie Plum inadvertently stumbles into a mystery that has her questioning herself and those around her.


Prologue

When I stepped through the grassed pathway toward the sound of the waves on the beach I stopped, closed my eyes and simply inhaled the smell. Instantly I felt calmer, not totally, but much better. I bent down and removed my trainers from my feet turning them upside down to get rid of the grains of sand that had snook their way in. With trainers in hand and rucksack across one shoulder I looked left and right to see if there was anyone about. The beach was deserted with only random gulls sweeping and soaring above the breaking waves. The breeze felt fresh across my face with loose curls tickling my cheeks and neck. The air was still warm but certainly felt better than the humid heat wave that had been plaguing inland especially within the smog bound city of Trenton. With no one in sight I looked again out to sea to follow the pink reflection of a setting sun from the edge of the water on the horizon to the ball of flame slowly sinking down into the vast expanse of sea. Wisps of cloud flowed across creating a shimmering effect, the prelude for a spectacular sunset.

With a deep inhale I turned to my left walking close to the edge of the grass in search of my hidden hideaway. The sand was cooling on my feet and though the soft sand was more difficult to walk in I made good time walking steadily for about ten minutes. In the dimming light I could now see my destination. With another scan around, can't say I'm not aware of my surroundings, I navigated toward the two large logs nestled at the base of a small sand dune.

The logs formed a v shape opening to the sea, forming a little private enclave, and providing a safe cocoon from prying eyes. I dropped my trainers and shucked my rucksack from my shoulders on to the sand and inspected the floor of sand noting the wrappers and food debris left by visitors. Probably day-trippers catching the last of the summer weather before heading home. The beach was always quiet after the sun had set especially this time in October, children would be being tucked up in bed and homes would be warmed with the smells of home cooked meals. I collected the rubbish and taking a plastic bag from the side pocket of my rucksack dropped the rubbish in, placing the bag at the v of the logs ready for any rubbish I would collect from my stash of snacks. Once cleared, I removed a rolled up blanket from my rucksack, carefully laid it out to provide a clean and comfortable place to sit. No sand was going to infiltrate into any of my nooks and crannies and certainly not into my hair. The sun had nearly disappeared leaving a twilight effect; colours had merged to grey emphasizing the white tops of the waves as they made their journey onto the shore.

I sat down and pulled my knees up to my chin staring out to sea. Now I felt safe, relaxed and able to free my mind of the stress that seemed to have been building up over the last 6 weeks. This was my fourth visit to this secluded section of beach and as I considered this my mind reflected back to how I had even found this place and my eventual need to return.

Monday Day 1

Sunlight was streaming in through the windows, a light breeze through the curtains adding a flickering effect to the rays falling over my face. Without opening my eyes I stretched to feel what shape I was in. Surprisingly I felt fresh and energized especially since I hadn't fallen into bed until 2am and especially since I had been out on a girl's night out with Lula, Connie and Mary Lou. The evening had been amazing; we'd eaten first to ensure full stomachs so any alcohol would be soaked up, and then moved across the street to enjoy dancing at one of the hotter new nightclubs. To be honest we didn't really drink a lot. The meal was amazing and the restaurant had enough on the menu to suit every ones taste, from my creamy Italian sausage pasta to the orange polenta cake, definitely on a par with my mothers pineapple upside cake. Conversation was flowing fast with jokes, reminiscing and in Lula's case planning. Having spent hours of beautifying we planned to hit the town and with that in mind we spent most of the time on the dance floor. Sometimes stray men would interrupt and who am I to refuse if they are toned and hot, but no groping allowed! This was a girl's night out. Though Lula did stray when she danced nose to nose with a tall black guy sporting dreadlocks and a shimmering aubergine shirt that hugged those strapping biceps and showing a definite six-pack. They seemed destined as a couple if only because of the way Lula's spandex halter neck dress of bright pink complimented his attire. Needless to say she left with him in tow promising to catch up with us the next day. We stayed for about another hour then shared a taxi to take us in turn to homes, mine being last of course.

I sat up and opened my eyes, no headache or dizziness, a quick look at the clock told me it was 10.30am time to get moving. I headed into the shower to take as long as possible given the poor quantity of hot water in the system. I towel dried and put a towel urban style around my hair heading into the bedroom to decide on todays clothes. I had one FTA to find and return to the system, and I had a plan of action for once, so I decided on cut off jeans and a stretchy blue T-shirt, slipping my feet into flat white sandals. Back into the bathroom I removed the towel from my hair and liberally applied anti frizz gel, finger combing my hair into a ponytail. As the weather was warming up 2 swipes of mascara and clear lip-gloss completed my ensemble. Moving into the living area I noticed the voice mail light flickering on showing messages. I stalled; did I want to hear them? Yeah curiosity got the better of me.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum this is your mother you haven't been for dinner this week I expect you."

Delete, I had been avoiding that all week. I'd had a run of FTAs to catch and had actually had a really good week. No food, no blown up cars and no embarrassing moments, so what was that about?

"Cupcake hows about pizza tonight, the boys are missing you …"

Delete, I had been avoiding him all week as well, we were on an off period of our unhealthy relationship and to be honest I hadn't missed him. We hadn't been together for a few weeks, part of it had been us both working, then he'd started on the "Let's get married, we can live here and bring up children surrounded by our families" Not going to happen the idea of being a barefoot pregnant housewife gave me the shudders.

"Babe just checking in with you, haven't seen you around"

Mmm. Now that man I hadn't been avoiding, but I'd only seen him in passing at the Bonds Office, he'd been busy with clients most of the time and as my hours were not regular I'd missed seeing him. Tracing my finger along the tank looking for Rex I refreshed his water, scoured the fridge for the freshest carrot and grape, and said goodbye to him as he wiggled back into his soup can. I picked up my keys, bag with cuffs, stun gun and fully charged phone and headed downstairs into the parking lot. My car of the day was an orange Mitsubishi Outlander, aptly named but probably with more orange rust than paint, but hey it ran well, started well and had 4 doors. I checked my bag as I dropped it onto the passenger seat to make sure my face wipes, lip-gloss and purse were there. A girl has to remember the necessities after all. I pulled a spare water bottle from the floor and put that in as well. Then headed out to Logan Avenue, I had a meeting with a Mr. Jeremy Slater, FTA who had missed his court date. He was the last capture to clear my files. I slipped into a parking spot 4 houses down from his house, under the shade of a tree, and turned off the engine and retrieved the file from my bag just to reacquaint myself. Jeremy was 35 years old, 210 pounds, dirty blond hair cut in a buzcut. He had blue/grey eyes that gave the visual effect of sadness staring out from a round face with a five o'clock shadow. Not a bad looking fella, certainly didn't look violent, but since he was charged with assault, putting a man in hospital, and then pointing an unlicensed gun at the responding police officers, maybe looks can be deceiving. I suppose the fact that the gun didn't have any bullets in could be in his favor! A man after my own heart as I remembered where my gun was safely stowed, unloaded in my cookie jar. I had spent a couple of hours researching this guy at Rangeman yesterday morning in between the searches I was doing as part of my part time job. Facebook be blessed because by going back into the history I discovered he had a sister who rented this house on Logan Avenue. Whilst there were no other clues on the sister, she had stopped posting about two months ago; my spidey senses were telling me this was going to get me results. The house looked quiet as I watched and I jumped when my phone rang with the Batman theme, smiling I answered.

"YO'

"My line Babe, you in early this evening?"

"Should be, need something?"

"Talk later, be careful out there"

Then I was listening to the dial tone. He hung up on me, but I still had a smile on my face. Who wouldn't? Ranger was CEO of Rangemen and my best friend, occasional lover and the one person I trusted above everyone else. The guy was six feet of hard muscle packed in mocha latte skin. His dark hair was usually pulled back into a ponytail revealing about one of the most handsome faces I'd ever come face to face with. He had warm dark eyes that turned black with emotion. Hard to ignore that mysterious package.

Twenty minutes later my endeavors paid off as I saw Jeremy Slater get into a new red mini, he reversed out of the drive and started driving away from me. He didn't seem to be in a hurry so I slowly pulled out following behind. I followed at a distance turning onto the highway, passed the hospital, the busier road allowing me to put some cars between us yet still see him.

"Where are you going Jeremy?" I muttered as we then moved onto the 195. Signs for Point Pleasant appeared but as we drove through the town I was getting a little jittery. I dropped right back as South Seaside Park disappeared in my rear view mirror, because I knew there was only one road along this section of coast and it was a dead end. Caution won and I let the car disappear from sight keeping a close watch on parking areas. Eventually I spied his car and decided to stop fifty yards away, turned the car around and parked in case I needed to make a fast exit. Quietly closing the car door, stun gun in back pocket, hand cuffs in front pocket I slowly walked toward his car. Empty, but there was a cutout path running through the grass down toward the beach that must have been where he'd gone. I walked carefully through the grass stopping once I had a view of the beach; to my left I just caught movement as Jeremy disappeared behind a large wooden log. Now what? Wait till he comes back and surprise him? Or go talk to him? Was I being stupid or serious? No spidey sense jingled. To hell, I walked calmly onto the beach toward where he had gone and approached him with a smile on my face.

"Hi, mind if I join you?" going for the naïve tourist plan.

Jeremy eyed me speculatively then nodding his head looked down next to where he was sat.

"It's beautiful here, so quiet. Sorry if I'm disturbing you"

He smiled back at me while I sat down making sure cuffs and stun gun were out of sight.

He looked me in the eye then asked

"Why are you following me, do you know where Sandy is, are you a friend of hers?"

"Sorry no" I stuttered "Sandys your sister right?"

"Yeah I can't find her, she's been missing for about 3 weeks and I don't what's happened to her"

He sounded dejected and looked down at his feet, then his head shot up and with a more assertive voice demanded

"Who the hell are you? How do you know Sandy?"

I thought about what to say, do I lie and say I'm here for a walk? No that wouldn't work he obviously had realized I had followed him out here and knew he had a sister called Sandy. I looked back at him not looking into his eyes, my hand playing with a blade of grass between my feet.

"My name is Stephanie Plum and I work for Vincent Plum Bail Bond Agency, You err missed your court date"

He looked back in surprise and then his eyebrows creased as though he didn't know what I was talking about.

"Shit. I totally forgot. It's not exactly been at the front of my mind, I've had more important things to worry about"

That threw me. What was more important?

"Well we could back now and I can get Connie to rebond you out straight away"

He straightened his legs out in front of him and leaned back onto his elbows, sighing as he closed his eyes.

"I have to find my sister, I think she's in danger, I have to make sure she's safe"

"Why wouldn't she be safe?"

"Look you look like a nice person and you're obviously good at finding people. I'll make you a deal"

Oh oh, I thought. What am I getting myself into here? Jeremy sat up quickly and turned to me, I turned pulling my feet to the side in case I needed to move fast.

"Sandy is only 26, she's my baby sis. Our parents split up when we were kids and I ended up with my Dad in Atlantic City and Sandy went with Mum to New York City. We didn't really know each other, then last year she got in touch and we reconnected. Mum had been ill and died so Sandy moved into Trenton; she had a good job and lived on Logan Avenue. I'd got out of the army and had kind of wandered around, you know odd jobbing. So I moved into the house with her, shared bills. About two months ago she started acting weird, wouldn't talk, out late at night and generally a real bitch. She'd gone out one Friday night and just didn't come home. I tried calling her, her work mates and friends but no one had heard from her. Then a week later I got a phone call from an unknown caller, it was her. She sounded terrified, begging and pleading me to come fetch her that she couldn't escape and was being threatened. She was crying and sobbing when the call cut out"

Jeremy was close to tears and my eyes began to water, Oh God what the hell had she gotten herself into?

"Please would you help me find her"?

I dragged a tissue from my bag, blew my nose, and then looked at him. How could I refuse? Maybe get him to court first then see how truthful he was being and do a bit of research.

"OK, look I tell you what. You go to the station with me and after you get rebounded out I'll see what I can do. I've got some contacts that may be able to dig up something. What do you say?"

"You serious? You'll help? I don't want you getting involved with this, you know"

I sat back upright and looked out at the waves trying to resolve my own feelings. If someone I knew had disappeared like that I'd want them found and would take any help I could get.

"I'll help you, but, you have to get rebonded or you'll end up in more trouble. No court visit no deal"

His face changed into a glowing smile and shocked me when he suddenly grabbed me in a hug.

"Thank you" was whispered into my ear.

He stood up quickly and held his hand out to pull me up then we walked around the log and set off back toward the cars. Jeremy was very quiet on the walk back, deep in thought I struggled to keep up with him so decided breathing was better than talking because at this rate I was nearly out of breath. When we got to his car he stopped and looked at me.

"Where's your car?"

I pointed down the road, and then realized we couldn't really travel in one car because that would leave a car stranded.

"Look I'm going to have to trust you on this. We can't leave a car here or we'll never get back to it"

He looked at me agreeing and then said

"You follow me back to Logan Avenue then we'll go to the station in your car, I'll get a taxi back home afterwards"

"Sounds good to me, don't loose me, believe me I'll find you again"

Jeremy smiled at me, obviously not taken in by the stern voice I tried to use. Then got in his car and started up the engine. I hauled ass back to my car and by the time I got settled his car was idling in front of me. A thumbs up from me and our little convoy started on our return trip to Trenton.

By now it was 2.30 so traffic was fairly quiet, too early for the school run and too late for the lunch hour rush. We made good time and I had no problem sticking behind him until we left the highway. Jeremy kept looking into his rear view mirror and I did my best to stay behind him. Traffic was becoming a little slower with traffic lights and merging traffic so I was one car behind when we hit Trenton proper. As the next crossroads appeared we had slowed to a crawl, when a dark green battered Land Rover cut out of a parking spot right behind Jeremy which caused the car in front of me to hit his brakes nearly ending up with me tailgating him. I was so annoyed with that turn of events renting my Italian temper with cursing that I just never noticed the large garbage truck come careering across the street from a side street until it hit the side of Jeremy's mini with an almighty crash. Brake lights and horns blared as cars came to a screeching halt. The Land Rover took advantage of the lull of oncoming traffic and screeched across the road doing an illegal U turn which actually gave the car in front of me more road to skid to a stop. I swerved to the side missing him and with the nose of my car against the pavement I turned off the engine and bolted out of the car. I ran to where Jeremy's car should have been and was shocked to see that it had been hit so hard and pushed by the garbage truck so that it had flipped onto its side with the drivers' side on the ground. The truck was embedded into the roof of the mini with the truck drivers' door open. I sprinted to where I thought Jeremy would be and saw him still in the drivers seat with his head against the side window. My heart rate rocketed and I could hear myself saying over and over "Please be alright, Please be OK Jeremy" The windscreen had long gone, shattered to leave an empty space and I could see Jeremy behind the wheel. Dropping to my knees on the road I crawled over to him. His face had blood dripping down from lots of cuts from glass, he was moaning so still alive. I reached in to grab a hold of his hand as it lay on the dashboard. His eyes flicked open but didn't seem to focus on anything. I shifted forward toward him.

"Jeremy please talk to me, Jeremy can you move to get out?"

"Jeremy it's Stephanie, please tell me you're OK"

By this time I had tears streaming down my face, I was breathing quickly but I wasn't going to be weak, I had to be strong for him. People were gathering around the wreckage and sirens could be heard. Jeremy looked at me, pain evident on his face. He spoke so quietly I had to crawl closer to hear him.

"Stephanie tell Sandy I'm sorry, I let her down, tell her I love her please"

"You're going to be alright, help is on its way Jeremy please stay with me, they're gonna get you out of here, you can tell her yourself, we'll find her together"

"No Steph it's not good, I'm trapped I can't move my legs"

"No you don't give up, you have to get out of here"

Jeremy moved slightly removing his hand from mine, he painfully moved his hand and drew something out of the top pocket of his shirt and placed a small lipstick in my hand, closing my hand over it he looked me in the eye and with a strength in his voice I didn't know he would have he told me.

"Stephanie guard this with your life it will help you to find Sandy it's all the Intel I've put together. Stephanie don't trust anyone this goes deep"

"But the police.."

"NO"

His breathing began to get shorter and he was struggling to catch his breath, the colour of his skin was paling as I watched. I pushed the stick into my jean pocket then took his hand again in both my hands. With forced effort he looked back up at me

"Police not safe… they are involved… also some people with a lot of clout, Stephanie be careful, find Sandy, keep her safe, tell her I love her"

His words got quieter as he struggled to form them. As the last words left his mouth his eyes closed. Throughout this I had shut out the noise from around me, all I could hear now was his raspy breathing and my quiet sobs. I was suddenly wrenched into the here and now when someone grabbed hold of my arm above my elbow and physically lifted me out of the way. I was on my feet slowly stepping backwards to allow firemen and EMTs access.

I held my hands to my face and suddenly started to shake, sounds dulling to a quiet roar. Again I was grabbed hold of by my arms and swung around to look into the face of Joe Morelli.

"Joe?" I sobbed as I tried to move into him expecting some comfort.

"Cupcake. What the hell have you done now?"

I frowned as I looked into a face that had said he loved me but was now all cop and looking extremely pissed.

"What? I haven't done anything."

My sobbing slowed but tears still flowed down my cheeks.

"You've got someone killed. Why the hell can't you keep out of trouble?"

His face was now fierce, red and showing his anger. The muscles twitched on the side of his jaw and he half turned from me pushing his hands through his hair. He turned back to me, his eyes cold.

"Cupcake anyone who gets close to you is in danger, it follows you around and your total lack of coherent thought and selfishness ends up with this"

He ended the sentence by pointing at the wreckage of the car.

"Oh no, don't you dare put any blame for this on me"

"For Gods sake Steph grow up you're no good at your job, I can't stand here and see the messes you're making, pack it in, we can move on together"

By now I was shaking but not with sorrow, with annoyance. I walked up to him hands on hips, toe-to-toe and glared at him.

"I had nothing to do with this, that garbage truck caused this, I was two cars behind Jeremy"

"Oh so you admit you know him, and obviously the way you were on the floor talking with him you're obviously involved"

"Get out of here Cupcake before I say something I'll regret"

With that statement Joe put his hands onto my shoulders and literally pushed me backwards away from him with such force that I fell backwards against the pavement seeing stars as my head hit the ground. At that moment there were shouts from the direction Jeremys wrecked car, to clear the area. EMTs and firemen ran from the wreckage and there was an enormous "oomph" as fire licked from the side of the car and a blast roared out from within. I turned automatically onto my side shielding my face from the sound, the heat and debris that rained down. I shuffled backwards until my back hit the wall of a shop front never opening my eyes, I couldn't, wouldn't look to see the remains of Jeremy's car or where he had been laying in the front. My mind was empty and no tears came I felt cold and empty.

"Steph, look at me beautiful look at me"

I felt a hand gently cup my chin raising my face.

"Steph I need to make sure you're OK, open your eyes for me"

I opened my eyes to look into the green eyes of Lester. He was squatted down in front of me, concern showing in his expression and through his eyes.

"You OK, are you hurt?"

I shook my head still unable to shake the feeling of dread or to say anything in response. He slowly and carefully lifted me onto my feet tucking my head under his arm turning us to walk around the corner away from all the commotion.

"Steph, you're awfully quiet, anything you need me to do?"

Again I simply shook my head. I looked ahead and could see the flashing lights of emergency vehicles with workers slowly packing up their supplies, the ones they had unloaded to manage to scene. Police cars blocked the road and policemen were directing traffic. Lester still holding onto me with an arm around my waist moved us toward a group of police men congregated around one of the cars. Eddie and Carl turned as we approached, breaking away Eddie walked slowly toward me. His arms came around me effectively breaking the hold that Lester had on me.

"Steph I'm sorry you got caught up in this mess. I need you to talk through what you saw, can you do that for me?"

I stepped away from Eddie and nodded my head though grateful for the support of his arms still around me. We moved toward a police car where Eddie opened the back door and gently lowered me sideways onto the back seat.

"Gonna just record this conversation Steph so just go through what you know and what you saw, OK?"

I looked down at my hands I'd put onto my lap and began the story from trailing Jeremy back into town. I gave him the facts of the accident as I'd seen it. I couldn't get emotional and didn't divulge any of my conversations with Jeremy, that felt like betraying his trust and to honest my mind wouldn't let me relive that connection I'd had with him.

"That it Steph? Did you see or hear anything else?"

I shook my head and whispered "No"

"OK we need to get you home. Where is your car?"

I nodded toward the main street continuing to stay hunched seated on the car seat.

"Steph I'm gonna drive you home in my car and get Carl to follow with yours and pick me up. Is there anyone I can get for you?"

"No I'm fine I just want to go home"

Lester was still hovering behind Eddie, maybe he'd heard my account of the accident and maybe if I went into denial land I could let him believe I was fine to be taken home.

"Thanks Eddie that would be great. Lester I'll see you tomorrow at work. Thank you for being here but I'm fine now. Just need a shower and some tasty cakes to settle me down"

Lester smiled back at me seeming relieved, he nodded back to Eddie

"Give me a call if you need me Beautiful"

With that he turned and left. I gave my car keys to Carl and followed Eddie round to the front seat of his car; I buckled in and rested my head against the window as he pulled out to return me to my home.

"Steph"

I looked up and realized we were parked in the parking lot of my red-bricked building.

"You gonna be OK?"

I looked at Eddie and gave him a smile

"Fine, thank you Eddie for taking care of me"

"No problem Steph give me a call if you need anything"

With that I opened the door and stepped out of the car. I straightened my shoulders and walked into the building Chanting to myself "You can do this, just get inside"

As I closed the door to my apartment behind me my shoulders slumped. I still couldn't get my head around what had happened, I still felt cold and shuddered as I stepped into the bathroom. I stood under the hot water of the shower my hair twizzled on top of my head, I didn't have the energy or motivation to wash and dry it. PJs consisting of Rangers black T-shirt seemed appropriate with shorts as I felt the need for comfort that I seemed to absorb from them. I dropped onto my bed face down clutching the pillow below my face and closing my eyes I slowly drifted off to sleep. I must have been more tired than I thought.

Blood everywhere, Jeremys eyes, the sound of metal ripping, Joes cold look, his angry words.

I sat up disorientated gulping in air. I was covered in a sheen of sweat and felt cold again. I couldn't catch my breath and my head was spinning and my body was shaking. God I can't do this. I fell off the side of the bed and crawled toward the corner of the room sitting in the corner with my knees drawn up to my chin. I looked at the bed as if it were a monster. I couldn't go back there, I couldn't let those memories come back; I couldn't sleep to let the nightmare in. I slowly rocked against the wall, my sight focused on a point on the floor. This I could manage. I wasn't hearing or seeing anything and it was only the smell of Bulgari that made me aware of Ranger in the room, my usual tingle to his presence must be on the blink. I felt myself being lifted and placed on Rangers lap. He was sat against the wall, his hand around my head pulled my face against his chest, and with his other arm was around my hip. My knees were still against my chest and I was held between his thighs as he sat cross-legged cradling me.

"I've got you Babe, you're safe, let go"

His breathing was slow and regular, his heartbeat loud and clear against my face.

"Babe?"

That was my undoing, tears began to flow down my face and huge racking sobs poured out from my chest. I felt like my soul was leaving my body. Rangers hand moved from my hip to my arm and gently started to stroke circles on me, I could feel from his chest vibrations as he spoke softly into my ear. The sound I heard was like a melody, I couldn't understand the words but the result was that this calmed me, only something Ranger could do, he this ability to soothe me and let me draw strength from him. The sobbing slowed and dissolved leaving me with hiccups, tears now quietly flowing down my face; Rangers T-shirt was probably wet and covered in snot. He tuned my body so my knees were on the floor outside his thighs his hands now around my waist and neck.

"Shush it's OK, I'm holding onto you"

I lifted my face from his chest to look into his eyes, no blank face, full of concern. I took a deep breath and used the bottom of my T-shirt to wipe my face.

"Talk to me, Babe, what happened to get you into this state?"

Another deep breath and an emotion I couldn't control came bubbling to the surface, I dropped my face to look down between us.

"I killed him, it's all my fault, I don't deserve to be comforted, Oh God what am I going to do?"

Ranger moved his hands to either side of my face lifted it gently and made me look again into eyes.

"Babe why do you think it's your fault? I read the report from Santos, it was an accident caused by the garbage truck."

"You don't understand. Morelli said …."

That's as far as I got. I tried to move my face away as I saw the look on Rangers face change from caring to annoyance. Obviously he must agree with Morelli if was annoyed.

"No Steph don't look away. I'm not angry with you; it's Morelli that I'm annoyed with. What did he say to you?"

My eyes looked down again and in a halting and quiet voice I recounted the words that Morelli had spoken to me and how he had pushed me away because he couldn't bear to look at me. Ranger lifted my face to his and swept his lips across mine then lowered his forehead onto mine.

"Querida, it wasn't your fault, you have nothing to be worried about. Don't blame yourself; Morelli is an ass and behaving like the egotistical pig that he is. He's trying to get you to doubt yourself and you mustn't let him do that. You are courageous and caring and selfless, you would do anything to help someone else to keep them safe. Don't doubt yourself believe in yourself like I do"

My lips quirked into a smile. Wow that was a hell of speech from Batman.

A chuckle arose from his chest; I pulled my bottom lip in by my teeth and looked at him with eyes peering out from under my brow.

"Out loud?"

"Yeah out loud Babe but don't stop I love hearing your thoughts. I can talk when I need to, especially with you, especially when I can show how much I care about you"

Mm mm what does that mean? Be still my heart, he's always said he cared; he loves me in his own way, so stop reading too much into this. I snuggled back into his chest relishing the calming circles his hands were inciting into me. Then suddenly my brain clicked into gear.

"What are doing here anyway? I remember you saying you needed to call by"

"Yeah I planned on visiting you this evening"

"What's up anything I can do?"

"No Babe, only to take care of yourself. I have to leave town for a while so needed to let you know"

"Oh, as in business or in the wind?"

We both acknowledged that he had to go save the world from time to time.

"The latter. Shouldn't be a problem and should be wrapped up in one to two months"

"How dangerous?"

I expressed concern as I looked into his eyes.

"Not overly, more collecting info and Intel so no world wars envisioned"

He smiled at that statement I think hoping to squelch the queasy feeling settling in my gut.

I wanted to hold onto the feeling of having him so close and this feeling of intimacy that had developed.

"Remember as you're working part time at Rangeman you can always ask the guys for help, please let them help if you need it, they relish that and love being there for you. No price OK?"

"OK"

A comfortable silence enveloped us and as his hands slowly continued to draw circles across my back I focused on the rhythm of his breathing and gentle regular thump of his heartbeat.

Tuesday Day2

I awoke wrapped in my sheets laid in my bed. Ranger and being sat on the floor were holding my last memory I struggled to remember how I got here. I must have fallen asleep. My thoughts returned to yesterday with a deep sadness but the words that Ranger had said to me found a little slice of happy. I opened my eyes to see the sun shining once again through the window. I felt sluggish this morning with a slight headache probably from all the crying last night. I moved the covers back and as I started to turn to get up I caught sight of red rose laid out on the bedside table. Next to it was a piece of paper and a small blue box with red ribbon tied around it. I sat on the edge of the bed and reached over for the note. On the front in Rangers neat script writing was the word "Babe" I turned the note over reading the short message.

"Babe, thinking of you whilst I'm away, be careful, be safe, be wondrous my Wonder Woman. Something to remind you that I'm always with you. L Ranger."

I put the note down and held the box in my hand, untying the ribbon I pulled off the top to see a beautiful silver chain with two charms hanging from it. One charm was a simple mounting with a beautiful blue topaz stone that sparkled in the light. The second charm was a small black figure of batman. Tears pooled in my eyes, happy tears, as I fastened the bracelet around my left wrist. I looked at it holding it up to the light hoping maybe, just maybe Rangers attachment to me was stronger than I dared to hope.

Now feeling more refreshed and ready to face the world I made my way to Tasty Pastry for doughnuts to feed the loud growls coming from my stomach. I hadn't eaten since breakfast yesterday and I was now starving. Stuffing a second Boston cream into my mouth I made my way down Hamilton toward the Bonds office and no doubt the inquisition from Lula and Connie. Connie was actually working on the computer when I entered the office though the smell of nail varnish prevailed in the air and I noticed the vivid bright red of her nails as she sat tapping on the keyboard. She stopped looking up at me

"You managing OK now?"

"Yeah, a lot better thanks. Thought I'd catch up to date with you and see if any new files came in"

At that Lula peered out from behind the couch, what on earth was she up to. She beamed at me then hoisted herself up onto her feet, a silver hoop earing in her hand.

"White girl where you been? You're not answering your phone, not givin me the latest"

I dug my phone out of my bag, strange switched off? I don't remember switching it off and come to think of it my home phone had been awfully quiet with no sign of missed messages. I switched the phone on and groaned out loud as the telltale sounds emitted from it telling me I had new voicemails and texts waiting.

"Sorry must have switched it off anyhow I'm here now so fire away. No doubt you think you know more about what's going on than I do"

Lula gave Connie a knowing look, obviously trying to decide who was to start. I put the doughnut box on the coffee table and sat on the couch ready for the fallout.

"Em, yeah, well you see….."

"Lula let me talk first then maybe we'll get some sense outa this"

Lula picked up two doughnuts obviously prepared to eat and not talk. Connie cleared her throat, looking at the doughnuts first and nabbing one to place in front of her ensuring she didn't miss out. I followed Lulas lead and held a donut in each hand.

"Well" began Connie "We heard about the accident with Jeremy and that he didn't make it. So I'll just wait for the paperwork to come in from the coroner's office on that one. But, well word on the street is how Morelli treated you at the scene. Tempers are running high down at the station. Eddie called to see how you were and he kind of let it slip that everyone at the station was livid with him for how he acted"

"He disrespected you big time" Lula blurted out between bites "He's an ass"

Yeah heard that one before, Ranger said the same thing. Interesting the reaction from the other cops though.

"You better not let him back near you white girl, I'll put a cap in that fine ass if he bothers you"

"Lula we aren't together so don't worry, not gonna happen. I've had time to think since this last off phase and I'm not falling for him again"

"I'm with you Lula, he aint worth it and he aint deserving of any relationship with you Steph"

OK not quite what I expected but these are my friends and they know me and support me even though it can be in a peculiar way.

"That's settled then" I replied "so lets get this day moving then I can pay the rent and get food in the fridge. What files you got for me?"

"Two came in, sorry Steph, both lowish bonds. One is Mooner so maybe you and Lula can pull him in and the other is the daughter of Jenson Woolthrop, remember he used to be something high up in the mayors office in New York. Don't know what happened to him, but his daughter got caught speeding in a stolen car and the cops found a stash of drugs in the boot. She's not turned up for her court hearing"

I took the files and put them into my bag as I headed for the door I signaled Lula to follow sure she would partake of the bribery needed to get Mooner out of his house. Holding the McDonalds bag in front of the door I knocked loudly, twice, a very bleary eyed Mooner stood in the doorway, eyes closed nose inching toward the bag.

"Dudette. I fudging forgot again didn't I?"

"Sure thing Dude, just follow your nose to the car and you can get your gameplay on"

Like leading a donkey with a carrot Mooner shuffled into the back seat ready to devour his food.

The police station seemed quiet, no sign of Morellis car in the car park, so I led Mooner in to the docking desk. Connie was waiting to take over so I handed the capture papers straight to her. I was constantly looking around to make sure I could make a quick escape. Robin came through the door walking straight up to me quietly whispering in my ear.

"Hey Steph, you doing OK now? Everyone is bummed with Morelli and giving him the cold shoulder so let us know if he bothers you"

With a wink she carried on past me and out the door.

I turned to Connie and asked her to take Lula back to the office as I had some research to do on the next file. With a finger wave I left, letting Lula know Connie was on her way and made a speedy exit out the car park. First stop was home. Of course the only space to park was at the back by the dumpster. I took the elevator up the second floor thanking Mrs. Bestler for her services then locked my door behind me and nuked up some coffee left over from the morning. Once on the couch I removed the new file and my phone from my bag. Oh well messages first I suppose.

Four missed calls from my mother, yeesh when is she going to back off?

The messages became more intense as they went on the last one being a summons.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum you will come to dinner today at 6pm sharp or no pineapple upside cake ever"

Eight more remained. Three with unknown numbers so I just deleted them, probably Burg busy bodies wanting the latest gossip. Not happening. The ones from Lula and Connie I deleted as I'd just seen them and filled them in. Mary Lou simply asked, "You OK, give me a call" So I did just that. Mary Lou gave me the gossip on the Burg and I gave her the truth. Morelli had obviously been trying to do damage control for himself by throwing me under the bus.

"Yeah word is you fell apart at the scene of an accident and he had to step in to control and support you but you weren't having that. Then he's telling people you two are back together talking 'bout you stopping work to marry him and have his bambinos"

I didn't know whether to laugh or cry and what came out was an unladylike snort. I gave Mary Lou the low down on what had actually happened.

"Thought as much, so you want me to do some damage control, you know get it out there that Morelli's free and available, write his phone number on bathroom walls?"

"Lou sounds like a plan but forget the graffiti. I'm gonna continue to avoid him, though at some stage I may have to say it real simply and probably loudly that we are not going to happen. He can't treat me like this and get away with!"

"You go for it girl and let me know if you need any help or just someone to talk to"

"Thanks Lou you're a good friend, talk later"

That left two messages guess I knew who they'd be from. I finished my coffee then steeled myself for what was coming next.

"Cupc…, err Steph, I'm really sorry for yesterday. I was having a bad day and to be honest, when I heard you were at the scene I just lost it. I shouldn't have lost my temper with you. Can we sit down and talk. Give me a call"

Oh yeah he was having a bad day, what about me? The message was left late last night so he'd probably already had his friends call him up on it. Don't think I'm gonna fall for that line and what about what he's telling the Burg? The next message left me fuming

"Cupcake what you up to, fancy dinner tonight, I'll bring pizza to your place, love you"

Not going to happen so I needed a plan of action to avoid him as much as possible.

Right now I needed to do some work on the new file. Janice Woolthrop aged 25; single, lived in an apartment in Princeton Meadows with a flat mate. Only 5ft 5 short blond hair. Her photo showed a pretty girl with almost a pixie look to her. She looked scared shitless in the photo. Not a lot of detail on this one so I'd need to do some research at Rangeman. A light bulb moment hit me; this was another young girl missing. Where was that lipstick that Jeremy gave me? I dashed through into the bedroom dragging my jeans from yesterday out of my basket where I put clothes to wash; I found them and searched the pockets, empty! Next I tipped the laundry basket onto my bed lifting clothes and feeling through places it could be caught up in. Success! The lipstick was caught in side the bra I'd worn yesterday. Mental reminder to do some laundry, could I take it tonight when I went for dinner. No, that would entail another visit to pick them up, which might not be a good idea. I sat on the edge of the bed looking at the lipstick a visual of it didn't give any clues so I pulled the lid off, not lipstick, instead pink plastic made to look like lipstick. So next I pulled then twisted the pink plastic leaving me with a usb pen drive attached to the base. Clever. I booted my mac up then debated. Do I download the contents or maybe ask Hector to save a copy somewhere safe? Yeah I think any ideas Hector had would be safer than my laptop. Alright plan for tonight. It was already 5.15pm so I needed to get ready to go out and since I planned to do some work this evening at Rangeman I needed to be in Rangeman uniform.

I pulled up in front of my parents house at 5.55 didn't want to be too early, less time to suffer from a lecture from Mum and if I was late I'd be blamed for ruining dinner. Mum was stood on the doorstep with Grandma Mazur. The look on each of their faces told a different story. Grandma Mazur was smiling, a twinkle in her eyes no doubt with anticipation of a story she could tell at the Cut n Curl. Mums eyes were narrowed, her mouth in a thin line obviously not in a happy mood. I walked up the path and stepped past them thwarting any conversation.

"Hi Mum, Grandma sorry I've not seen you but here I am ready to eat.

Then quickly moved into the dining room saying "Hi" to Dad as he sat at the head of the table. Chicken, mash potato and gravy were brought out of the kitchen by Mum who was still obviously annoyed. We had hardly finished loading our plates when she started.

"Stephanie, Joseph should be here with you"

"Don't think so"

"You can't keep this up. He's your only chance of marriage and children. Do you want to end up a lonely old spinster? He's your fiancé, you're bound to have some ups and downs but it's your job to keep your fiancé happy, just take what he says and move on."

"He is not my fiancé, we've been broken up for a month now and why should I be the one to sacrifice everything I am just for him?"

"Stephanie when are you going to grow up and learn your place you ne…."

"Ellen give it a rest already will you she doesn't want what you want, leave her be"

Grandma winked at me as she interrupted my Mums sentence. Bless Grandma she seemed to be the only one who understood me.

"Yeah Ellen I don't care for that Morelli boy the story he's putting round doesn't tally with what other people say happened"

Now that from my Dad was like a hug and kiss all rolled into one. I smiled at him before his head went back to shoveling food in his mouth.

"You don't know everything that goes on Frank"

"And you do? I hear less at the Clip n Curl than what you seem to hear on the Burg telephone. When are you going to start listening to Stephanie instead of those busy bodies?"

This was feeling good, three against Mum, which she obviously was aware of as she shut up and emptied her glass of iced tea in one long gulp.

That seemed to go better than I expected. As soon as my pudding plate was licked clean I stood up, grabbed my bag and headed for the door, of course Mum had to have the last word

"Make good with Joseph Stephanie"

Yeah like that's going to happen. By 6.50 I was pulling into the Rangeman garage. My heart hit the floor when I saw all of Rangers cars parked up, I missed him already and really was worried about him. It could be weeks till he came home and then who's to say I would see anything of him? I looked down at my new bracelet maybe there was something to be hopeful for.

I gave a finger wave to the camera and took a short elevator ride up the fifth floor ready to start work. Only I couldn't get off the lift for a sea of black!

"Beautiful what's wrong?"

"You OK Bomber?"

"Little girl how can we help?"

Lester, Bobby and Tank were obviously surprised to see me.

"Hey guys, nothing's wrong, I'm fine just thought I'd come in and do some work, you know get my hours in"

I felt my cheeks colour up so I bit my bottom lip and looked down at the floor

"That's OK isn't it or do you want to me leave?"

"No" "Of course not" "Just surprised to see you here so late"

Whew I let out the breath of air I didn't know I was holding and quickly moved past the guys to my cubicle and to boot up the computer. Only three searches to do which was fine by me as I had plans on running some searches of my own. At 8.30 I went into the break room to make a coffee realizing I had left my real sugar at home so I would have to do with extra creamer, not the same but it would do. I grabbed an apple and went back to finish up Rangemans searches. They had printed off and I had highlighted things I felt needed a bit more detail and waited for my searches on Jeremy, Sandra, Janice and Mr. Woolthrop to finish and print. Once they were done I started to read through them. At 9.30 I yawned loudly and noticed Hector go into the break room so followed him in. Now Hector can be a scary looking guy mainly because of his tattoos but I like him. He's always been honest with me and never tries to avoid trying to talk with me, even though his English can be a bit difficult to understand. He was stood looking into the fridge as I leant against the door frame.

"Estefania what you up to?"

"Oh hola Hector"

"Que pasa?"

All right my Spanish has gotten better, but I'm still only at one-word responses

"Ayuda por favor"

"OK"

With that amazing conversation Hector moved passed me taking my hand and leading me into the stairwell down to his electronic grotto. He closed the door behind him and pointed to a chair for me sit in.

"How can I help Estefania?"

"Well I have a pen drive that I need to have copied and kept somewhere really safe and secure where no one can find it. Could you do that for me please?"

"No problem, give me"

I removed the drive from my pocket laughing at Hectors initial response when he turned the devise over in his hand.

"Inteligente"

He then removed the cover and placed into the side of his computer, with a few fast commands on the key board he brought up the home screen for my login with a new icon on it.

"Password?"

What word do I use that isn't obvious but I won't forget? Batman? Nah. Wonder Woman? Nah. Rex? Nah. By now Hector was smiling at me, gees do all Merry Men have ESP? Use some logic girl, Batman – Robin – Robin Hood I know

"Maid Marion!"

"Si' hecho"

"Gracias Hector"

"De nada, now what you doing? Home?"

Did I want to go home? Was Morelli going to be there? My face must have given me away because Hector came toward me and with an arm across my shoulders he steered me out of the room and toward the elevator. When the doors opened on five he pointed towards my bag and dangled his car keys in his hands. With another gesture to follow him we descended to the garage and I was buckled up in the passenger seat of a black Cayenne.

"Que pasa?"

I didn't respond and obviously Hector assumed the worst. He shook his head and pulled the car out of the garage heading in the direction of my apartment. I felt embarrassed and a little bit stupid; Morelli wouldn't be there he would have left by now, wouldn't he?

Parking karma prevailed and Hector walked with me into the stairwell up to my door. He took my keys from my hand and pulled out his gun and entered. I hoped to God Morelli wasn't there because I'm not sure what Hector would do. A minute later he opened the door and with a flourish of his arm gestured me inside.

"All clear, your car be here in morning, buenas noches Estefania"

"Buenos noches Hector and gracios"

I closed and bolted the door behind me dropping the keys on the sideboard but taking my bag through to the bedroom. I quickly showered and dressed in one of Rangers shirts and bikini briefs and headed into the living was a note on the coffee table that hadn't been there before

"Cupcake waited for you, not sure what you're up, to pizza in fridge call me, please, love you Joe"

My heart skipped a beat I couldn't avoid him forever especially if he was going to just walk into my apartment. I headed to bed lying down in my thinking position I had to come up with a plan.

Wednesday Day 3

I was up and out of the apartment by 9am energized with my plan. I came to a stop outside suddenly realizing I didn't have a car because Hector had driven me home in a Rangeman vehicle. A second look had me smiling because there was my car, parked at the front of the parking lot, bless the Merry Men. I drove down to the bonds office but continued further on parking round the corner of the next block in the nearest available spot. A quick walk back and I met Lula on her way in.

"Morning skinny white girl what you up to today?"

"Lula I need your help for something"

"Anything for you, you want me to run interference or cap a knee?

"Maybe interference but no shooting"

We laughed as we walked into the office and came up short. There sat on the edge of couch was Morelli. Lula bristled raising her shoulders and pushing her girls out to the extreme of her neon green boob tube. Morelli stood up side stepping Lula and started walking toward me. I raised a hand in front of me.

"Stop right there Joe"

"Cupcake I just wanted to see you …"

Connie stood up leaning over her desk.

"Well you've seen her so get going"

Lula stepped to my left side and Connie to the other side causing Joe to back off, obviously unsure of what three pissed off women could do.

"Joe I'll meet you in Pinos at 12 tomorrow to explain to you again why we are no longer a couple"

Joe gave a weak smile but nodded his head as he left

"See you later Cupcake, ladies"

"That was too easy" Lula had her nose to the window watching him leave. Yeah maybe I thought but at least now I had a clear two hours to put the first part of my plan into action.

"Is he in Connie?"

"Nah, Lucille insisted he went visit with her Aunt today and I don't suppose Vinnie wants to upset Harry any time too soon"

"Well I need to borrow some inventory, maybe Vinnie won't notice"

"What you up to girl? This part of the help you be asking for?"

"Yeah, I need to borrow the bike out back"

Connie squinted her eyes together

"The Harley? Can you ride that beast?"

"Oh yeah, I've kept up with my bike license, but I will need the helmet and clothes to go with it"

"Hell girl you go for it, there's some gear in the store room. I'll go get them"

Connie went to unlock the storeroom while Lula and I went out to the lock up at the back of the office.

"That's one fine bike there, wish I could handle one of these here monsters, must be like riding Zoro"

I laughed at her and watched as she swept her hands across the seat. Connie came out with a cardboard box of stuff. The box was like Pandora's box; it had everything I would need to ride the bike.

"OK this is what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna wear the gear and take the bike and park it across from the corner from my apartment. Give me 20 minutes Lula, and then you come get me in your Firebird and bring me back here. Connie can you look after my bag and if anyone comes in looking for me tell them I've headed to the car to pick up my files. Anything I've missed?"

Both women were just gaping at me, lost for words or lost in thought

"No we're good, the less we know the less we can tell"

Wise words from Connie but not sure Lula agreed she harrumphed her way back inside.

I took the box into the bathroom removing a set of leather trousers, leather biker jacket, gloves, helmet and boots. The owner had been small for a man but had the clothes had the advantage of camouflaging my shape. Unfortunately the boots were just too big. A bonus was a set of Rayburn aviator glasses. Once dressed I shouted to Lula who brought the bike keys

"Man you don't look like you, my beautiful body just couldn't handle an outfit like that, I like leather but it needs to be a better fit, you knows what I mean?"  
"Yes Lula, but this is a good disguise for me and really comfortable. Right you pick me up in twenty minutes on the road opposite the apartment"

"I'm there, lets sync the watches, you know like they do in James Bond"

"Can't Lula I've got to leave my watch in my bag it could be a GPS to Rangeman, well it could be, maybe"

"Shit girl you got your own Bat signal"

"Maybe, except Batman's in the wind"

"I'll keep an eye on CNN you never know"

The bike was a dream; I swung my leg over to straddle the seat, kicked the stand up and turned the key. Who needed a shower massager when you had one of these? I motored down the alley then used the back streets to get to a back alley to the front of my building.

I locked the bike put an extra chain through the back tyre then stood on the side of the road to wait for Lula.

Forty minutes later I was ensconced on the coach when Tank walked in through the door

"Ladies, brought in Gustov last night just post the cheque out. Any new files Connie?"

"Sorry Tank not a lot coming through at the moment"

"No problem we've got plenty of work to keep us busy. You OK little girl, need anything?"  
Tank turned to ask me and seemed to be looking straight into my eyes; I shrugged looking down to his shoes, why did I feel guilty?

"Nah thanks big guy all quiet here, I'll see you after lunch at Rangeman, no doubt Rodriguez

had filled my inbox.

Tank nodded and made for the door. Lula suddenly turned

"I'm going for chicken nuggets and fries for all of us, be back soon"

She rushed out the door like a whirlwind, I can't remember seeing her move that fast. Connie shrugged her shoulders obviously agreeing with me. Lunch was quiet, Connie left to go to the station to rebond someone out and I took out my files of research I'd collated the night before. Lula literally dropped off some food then announced she had a nooner with her aubergine man. I still couldn't find anything new in the data about Sandy. I phoned work colleagues and her friends but no one had new information. I made a mental note to access credit charges when I got to Rangeman. Janice was more difficult to find information on it was almost as if someone had sanitized it, nothing that gave any idea of who she was or what she did. Medical was non-existent after the age of ten, even any addresses she'd had were not there. I suppose that's what came of having a father with lots of money and political influence. Most of her fathers' info was newspaper clips but a year ago he'd seem to drop out of sight. I couldn't find any phone contacts for him. Maybe I needed to speak to the officer who arrested her, maybe or maybe not, as the officer in charge was Gapstick, not my most favorite policeman.

A look at my watch told me I needed to move in order to get to Rangeman in time. The fifth floor was quiet, machines humming and whispers coming from the banks of monitors. I said my hellos to Vince and Binkie made coffee for everyone then settled into my cubbie. There were 7 searches to do, some from Tank for employing more men and others from Rodriguez on potential new clients. At 4.30 I called it quits I hadn't had time to do any of my own work, tomorrow afternoon would have to be soon enough. I didn't want to work on Jeremys file away from Rangeman. I picked up my bag and took the elevator down to the garage and drove home. I felt both excited and worried. Excited that I was moving onto my next stage in my plan, but worried about Morelli.

Riding the bike was freeing. The clothes worked like a dream and I decided on my cat boots for the effect. All I had on me from the apartment was some cash, driving license and of course tasty cakes. The clothes under my leathers were new, so no trackers could be in them; my handbag and contents were sat in my bedroom. I didn't mind that Ranger could find out where I was, so I always left his trackers in my bag, after all those trackers had saved me so many times in the past. I'd bought two timer plugs so that the TV would go on and off, along with the bedside light, so to anyone on the outside it would appear I was in for the night especially as my car was parked by the dumpster. I unplugged the phone and left my mobile switched off in my bag. I had a pay as you go phone in my pocket just in case. By 6.30 I'd parked up the bike off the road on the beach road, out of site and was stood by the logs where I'd first met Jeremy looking out to sea. I thought back to Jeremy when I'd met him and said a little prayer for him. Then sat down watching the sun sink down into the sea feeling a little bit of piece envelope me. I had plans and decisions to make so let my mind go blank.

By 10pm I felt like I had a way forward. I'd thought about both my personal and professional life.

Finish things with Joe, that was what tomorrows meet would be about.

Find somewhere or someone who would help me train for my work. I needed to keep myself safer.

OK not a favorite, but I really did need to learn to use my gun and with confidence.

Put my foot down with my mother; visit when I wanted to not when she demanded.

Look for a new apartment or at least try to get mine as homely as possible, move away from the college dorm feeling.

Maybe see if I could work more at Rangeman with regular hours and maybe if I got 2 and 3 under my belt that might work better.

Maybe look at getting my PI license because I was good at the research and finding out things, it was the takedowns that created the mayhem.

I felt much better almost stronger, I needed to live up to what Ranger had said about me I needed to feel proud of myself.

The ride home was tiring with all the bright lights and my ass definitely ached. I parked across the street from my apartment and snuck in through the front door. All seemed quiet in the building, my elderly neighbors probable fast asleep. I opened my door and peered through the gap. No evidence of a home invasion so with a sigh of relief I moved into the bedroom to remove my disguise and hide it in the bottom of the laundry basket. A hot shower followed by a dreamless sleep.

Thursday Day 4

The morning reflected my good mood so I dressed in linen trousers and a pale blue sleeveless shirt hoping any new skips wouldn't make me regret my decision. Lula hadn't arrived at the office and Connie was filing, wait filing?

"Why you doing that?"

"Because if I wait for Lula to do it I won't be able to see over the top of the files"

"I thought everything was on the computer now?"

"Well it is, but we still end up with paper work so we still need to file"  
"Anything new for me?"

"Yeah we got two new ones in, you might know one of them, the other's a higher bond so maybe you'd be better asking Rangeman for backup with that one"

"OK I'll do the research and background first then decide"

"You know Steph you're doing much better finding them now you're doing better research, maybe having Lula with you isn't the best for takedowns?"

"Yeah I know, but who else is there?"

"Don't know, but think about it"

"Thanks Connie I'll look at the lower one first and see where I get to before lunch"

"Steph be careful at your lunch meeting, don't let him get the better of you, put yourself first this time. Good luck"

Well dam with Connie saying that maybe I am ready to move on with my life I felt I'd made some good decisions. I returned to my apartment to start my research. My FTA was called Paris and was only 18; she lived in the Burg with her mother. She worked as a waitress in a diner; in town the poor kid had been caught shoplifting ginger soda, why would she steal 6 bottles of soda? A phone call to the mother of Paris told me she would be home at 6 and that she'd been ill so had forgot her court date. I agreed to pick her up in the morning so she could probably get through court quicker.

I collected my stuff together, fed Rex and headed out to Pinos. I was feeling nervous and my spidey sense was tingling, not good. Breathe girl get this over with and then you can get on with your life. As it was lunchtime it was busy so maybe that would provide lots and lots of witnesses. Yeah pull your big knickers up girl and get him told.

Morelli was already seated in a booth ironically not our usual one, a good omen.

"I've already ordered for you Cupcake"  
"Why? I might decide to have something else"

"I know what you like"

He said that with a wiggle of his eyebrows and a smile on his face. I took a really good look at Joe, he was incredibly handsome with soft brown bedroom eyes, and his hair curled over his ears looking like it needed a trim. A wisp of hair had fallen over his eyes and normally I would lean forward and push it to one side. Today though I didn't feel anything. Did I love him? I don't think so. I think I was in love with the idea of being in love and having someone who said they loved me. Loved me or loved the picture in their mind of how they wanted me to be.

"Deep thoughts Cupcake. You ready for us to move forward? You could live with me, I 'll keep Bella out of the way, it's non of her business anyhow, and once we have kids we can get married"

Now the hairs on my neck bristled. How dare he. He thinks he can make all the decisions that affect me. I don't think so. The waitress delivering our food interrupted my thoughts. I looked at the plate and even though my mouth was watering with the smell I turned to the girl with a smile on my face

"I'm sorry but I didn't order this. I have decided I would like the Cornetti con Panna please"

The look on the girls face was flustered and I was sorry to cause her trouble.

"No problem miss I'll fetch it straight away"

As the plate was removed Morellis face was a picture, he was struggling to keep from saying something and trying very hard to stop his fists from clenching.

"Cupcake …"

"Not appropriate Joe, don't use that name it's derogatory I don't like it especially since it originates from your writings on bathroom walls all around town after you screwed me on the floor of the Tasty Pastry. So if you need to address me use Steph or Stephanie"

"Cu.. Sorry Steph it wasn't like that, you've been mine since you were six years old, I love you Steph"

Now I could feel my temper rising I focused on getting my breathing under control to stop the tears that threatened to form. My heart rate was certainly going ten to the dozen. I breathed out and very slowly in a low controlled voice replied.

" I don't think so Joe you just love the idea of trying to have control over me and that stops now"

"You prefer me to call you Babe?"

Oh no he doesn't try to deflect this.

"What does Ranger have to do with this conversation Joe?"

"You've obviously let him have his way with you, what's the difference?"

I wanted to scream and shout at him but decided to reign myself in and maybe what I was going to say was possibly one of the reasons I always seemed to fall under Morellis spell, was it abuse of a kind that he seemed to have so much control over me? Was what happened when I was fifteen part of the reason he wanted to control me, change me? Was the fallout with my Mum all his fault not mine? I looked him in the eye and with a strong, cold voice told him what I felt.

"Maybe Joe the difference between Ranger and me was that it was an action between two consenting adults and since I was only fifteen in that summer at the Tasty Pastry I think that would be classed as rape"

Oh that did it his face went red his eyes went cold; the muscles in his jaw were ticking. He suddenly stood up, grabbed hold of my arm and swung me out of the booth. Everyone in the restaurant had stopped eating and talking to take in this latest episode of Stephanie Plums life. What neither one of us was prepared for was Lester and Hector standing right in front of us and to be honest I let out a breath of relief. As Lester looked at my arm Joe let go of me, his hand moving to rest on the gun in his holster at his waist. I moved forward and Lester used his arm across my waist to pull me slightly behind him.

"You brought the rest of your pimps and thugs to keep you in control Cupcake?"

"No Joe I didn't know they would be here, but I'm pleased. So maybe now that we have all the customers here watching and listening, I'm telling you to leave me alone there is no us and there never will be"

I turned and ran out of the restaurant with Hector behind me, he beeped the doors open on the Cayenne and lifted me into the front seat. Buckling me in he slid into the drivers seat and peeled out of the lot. I was shaking by the time we reached Haywood, Bobby was by my car door the minute we stopped. I jumped into real time

"Lester! We can't leave Lester on his own with Joe we need to go back"

"Hey Beautiful I'm right here"

I turned to see Lester stood next to my car smiling and that did it. My legs gave out and I sank to the floor sobs already forcing their way out of my mouth. I was aware of being gently lifted but again I seemed to be coating a Rangeman T shirt in tears and snot. Time disappeared from me and when I woke up I was in the infirmary with an IV drip in the back of my hand, Bobby was sat in a chair next to me. He looked up when he realised I was awake

"Hey how you feeling?"

"I don't know. A bit shaky, what happened? How did I get here? Why am I in the infirmary?"

"Slow down Bomber I think you may have had an adrenaline crash, you know you don't fair well with those. Plus I don't think you've been eating and drinking properly so your blood pressure was low. Everything seems to be coming back up to normal. I'll remove the IV after I do some tests. OK?"

"OK"

I didn't know what else to say. I felt so embarrassed at what I had said to Joe and the rest of the world. God my mother would really ream me a new one now. Bobby removed the cuff from my arm, took my temperature and checked my eyes. I sat up in the bed feeling more centred and looked up to see Lester stood in the doorway.

"I'm sorry Lester, you didn't need to hear that, I feel like crawling under a rock I am so embarrassed"

"Don't be Beautiful. You needed to get it out, get it said and I think you needed to acknowledge it to your self. You did good"

" Thank you for coming to my rescue I don't want to think what could have happened"

"No problem we were pleased to help. By the way I told Morelli with witnesses he had to stay away from you"

"You threaten him?"

"Nah I just used my Ranger face, scared the shit outta him"

That made me smile because I could just imagine the face he made. Tank ambled in making the small room seem crowded which it was, he gave a look to Bobby and Lester and obviously their ESP kicked in

"You going to be OK little girl?"

"Yes thanks, where's Hector I need to thank him too?"

"He took off to make sure your apartment is secure with some of his electronic gadgets"

I laughed at that remembering the time I'd shot the shit out of the last gizmo he attached to the door. I moved to get off the table and was helped down by Bobby, Tank had disappeared, Lester held a hand out to steady me.

"What you going to do now Beautiful. You can always stay here at Heywood up on seven?"

Whilst that thought was tempting I knew I had to go home, I had to start standing on my own two feet and I had a plan to follow through with.

"No it's fine I need to figure a few things out and I can't hide"

"I'll take you home but Ranger asked if anything happened with you to give you this"

In his hand was a small silver charm of a butterfly with a white body and delicate wings. Lester lifted my wrist and carefully attached it to the bracelet Ranger had given me.

"He said you know the meaning of the charm? Also if you push down under the body of the butterfly it's a panic button, real state of the art"

"Is it a GPS tracker?"

Slightly concerned that Rangeman would know where I was all the time.

"No, only when the panic button is pushed, don't worry Big Brother isn't gonna be following you around"

"Thanks Lester, I appreciate it, and it's beautiful"

Lester drove me home in my car with Vince following behind to take him back to Heywood. The drive was quiet but as we pulled to a stop I turned to Lester curious.

"How come you were at Pinos at the right moment?

"Well let's see, that might be a certain friend of yours that was worried about you and let Tank know"

Connie! I must remember to thank her.

Hector was waiting at the top of stairs to show me his latest work of art. He'd gone low tech but high engineering, thank goodness. The locks had been changed and now when I locked the door from inside or out there were large bar bolts that slid to the side up into the wall and down into the floor. The door was already reinforced but now there were metal struts surrounding the frame to give it strength.

"No bang bang"

Hector laughed then pushed me through the door shouting at me to lock it.

The door gave me the security I needed. Another shower was in order to clean away todays meeting with Joe. As I removed my clothes the bruises at the top of my arms were beginning to show a dark blue hue. They didn't hurt so after my shower I decided I was in need of a nap. It was still afternoon when I came too, but my stomach decided it needed feeding, after all I had missed out on lunch. No way was I going to my mothers so the pizza in the fridge along with leftovers from last night meal at my parents would fill the hole. I cleared my dishes and washed them up. Looking around the apartment it was fairly tidy but I still needed to do the laundry. Problem was how. Looked like the basement laundry was going to have to suffice. I looked at my cookie jar and decided if I was going to face the basement I needed my gun. I was surprised to find it fully loaded, not sure when that happened, maybe Ranger or even Hector, hell everyone knew where I kept it and that it was usually empty. The new me remembered my thoughts from last night so I delved into the bottom of my closet to find a holster I knew was there. With gun in holster, stun gun in pocket and clothesbasket in arms I took the elevator down to the basement. When I entered the laundry I was surprised. The walls had been painted a cream colour, the lights replaced with bright fluorescent strips and there was new linoleum on the floor. Definitely better. Whilst the clothes were in the washer I opened my phone to four new messages.

"Hi baby girl just thought I'd let you know I'm proud of you, heard about you putting Joseph in his place, good on you. Your Mums tippling and trying to iron but pay no heed to her, your Dad had another go at her this afternoon so don't worry about her. You take care of yourself, love you"

I felt my eyes water at that message from Grandma Mazur who knew I had two out three of my family who backed me up.

"Emm, Steph I'm sorry about today. I've had time to think and I think maybe you're right on some things. I do still want us to be together but I appreciate you need time. Give me a call so we can get together. I want to start again maybe as friends to start with. Please give a call"

Not what I expected but at least maybe it took the edge off feeling he was going to turn up here. I still didn't trust him. The next message was from Mary Lou so instead of listening I called her.

"Hey Lou how's it going?"

"Going OK but the boys are being hell, Lenny had to work late to finish off a job so they're playing up, as you can hear. Wait up I'll put the TV on to quieten them down. That's better.

Heard about you in Pinos, no one heard what you said to get him so riled up, but the news out there is he's on the out from you, so a job well done girl."

"Well I threw him something to think about so we'll see how it goes"

"Thing is I heard after he finished work he was down in one of the bars near the station and took a real interest in one of those pretty nurses"

"Yeah well she can have at him, good riddance. Listen Lou gotta go I need to move my washing into the dryer, speak soon"

I was transferring the washed clothes into the dryer when I heard a sound behind me.

"Dillon make a sound will you, I nearly had a heart attack!"

"How's it going Steph you like the new facilities?

"It's a lot better, I might even use it more often"

"Yeah management are doing some upgrades"

"Any chance of a new bathroom for me, pretty please?

"I'll suggest it. Did that guy catch up with you?"

"What guy"

"Mid morning a fella was wandering around so I followed him in, when I realised he was knocking on your door and you weren't answering I showed him out"

"What did he look like?"

"Tall 6ft plus, wavy black hair wearing smart clothes, you know shirt, jacket. Brown I think. You know who it was?"

"No but thanks for that"

"Hey why don't I bring your clothes up when they're finished, I gotta clean the floor down here?"

"You angling for beer Dillon?"

"You know me well, I'll bring up a new DVD I got"

"Fine see you later"

I left Dillon to himself and as I got into the elevator fished my phone out as I remembered there was still one voicemail to listen to, unknown number but no one there, strange maybe a wrong number? While waiting for Dillon I got my files out, OK three to work on. The two missing girls and my new skip who I hadn't even looked at. I started with the new one. Not really one that would come to me even though the bond was below Rangemans level. This guy had been arrested for assault and attempted rape though no previous arrests, he had been involved with another guy who was sent down. He reminded me of Vinnie but fatter and taller. A real slime ball with sleeked back greasy black hair, obviously dyed because it was just too black and seemed to be covering over a thinning crown. Even his name Denardo Louvina conjured up the image of a sleaze ball. I would need to work out his haunts because there was no way I was knocking on his front door. I thought about what Connie had said about Lula and decided that I would rather have someone I bit more competent with me. I know we did manage to bring skips in but sometimes Lula could bungle things worse than me. Maybe I'd ask Tank for some advice.

That file to research then. OK next Janice. I went onto my old friend Facebook to look her up. Her privacy setting was too high to get anything so I went with her flatmate. Interesting she had a post saying she was looking for a new flatmate and this was posted two weeks before Janice was arrested. A quick scan through her photos and posts netted me with places that her and Janice frequently met and went to. They obviously travelled up to New York City quite a bit. I made a list of the places with an idea to maybe have a day in New York showing her photo around maybe she'd show up. From my research I picked up my phone and called the flatmate.

"Hi Eva speaking"

"Hi Eva I heard you were looking for a new flatmate is that still available?"

"Well it should be I haven't seen my flatmate but her father begged me to keep the room open and even paid me three months rent and costs so at the moment sorry not happening"

"Gee I'm sorry to hear about your friend is she OK?"

"I don't know and to be honest I'm real worried about her, it's not like her, and I've spoken with any friends and they've not heard from her either"

"She normally up and leave for periods of time, maybe she found her dream man?"

"Nah I would have known about that, though she was raving about this stud she'd met up with a few times. I don't know who he was or where she met him, in fact she was pretty dam quiet about it and we usually talk to each other about anything and everything"

"Know what you mean I have a close friend who's just the same. So Eva give a call with an update one way of the other, you've got my number now, oh by the way my name is Steph"

"Will do Steph bye for now"

The evening was pretty low key after that, Dillon brought a new Terminator DVD so we drank beers and critiqued the film having a laugh at Arnies misfortune. Having had three beers I went to bed with a buzz, I should know better, I'm a lightweight with booze, but I slept like a log.

Friday Day 5

The next morning I woke early my head buzzing with the after affects of the beer and all the things I needed to do. Two Advil and strong coffee, followed by a hot bath sorted my system out. It would be cool if Dillon could get my bathroom updated. First job was to pick up Paris. Poor kid still looked really ill, very pale, she was sat on the doorstep as I pulled up. She got in the front seat and buckled up closing her eyes and moaning.

"You gonna be OK Paris, you don't look too good?"

"As good as I'm gonna get' don't worry I aint gonna puke on ye"

"Good to know, so what's been up with you, you on the mend?"

Like I really wanted to pick up some sickness bug!

"Don't worry I ain't ill, ma Ma says I have a condition"

"Sorry for that"

"Yeah so's my boyfriend"

"Paris I ain't following you"

"I'm three months pregs. The morning sickness lasts most of the day, I had to run out of the store with the soda or throw my guts up into the fridge"

"Why didn't you explain that?"

"Had to get home"

I phoned Connie and asked her to meet us at the station suggesting maybe Connie could explain why she ran out with the soda and also give notice to Robin to have buckets ready just in case.

I was in at my cubbie by 9.45am is that early for me or what? You'd think so by the double looks I got, even Lester came up to twice to ask if I was OK by which time he just got my Burg glare. My in tray was clear by 11.30 so I hunkered down to my own. Sleazeball guy, OK Denardo Louvina was worse than I first assumed but I managed to track down his favourite bar where he went to every other weekday, wonder where he went to at the weekend? Maybe a distraction would be a better idea? I need to talk to the guys. I used Google maps and printed out a map where I then marked all of Janices favourite hangouts with a route and best times to hit them. The search on the bank statements was now printing so as I walked over to the printer I made a detour to the break room to pick up some lunch. I was pretty hungry and sang Ellas praises as I devoured chicken and corn soup, followed by tuna salad on rye bread. The room was filling up fast so I picked up my water and went to an empty my seat.

"Cheers wifey"

"Manny how you doing, long time no see?"

"Been mainly working installations and we have some new guys that need training so been very busy. What about you, you keeping out of trouble?"

"So far so good"

"Good to know, give us a shout if you need anything"

"Hi Hal"

I hadn't seen him in an age and Cal was right behind him.

"Cal how' it shakin?"

I stood on my tiptoes and gave Hal a kiss on his cheek, which he returned then hugged me and spun me around. Cal picked me up by my waist so I could kiss his skull tattoo then plonked me down in front of my cubbie.

"Missed you, not the same when you're not around as much"

Now that coming from Hal was a lot of words but he still managed to turn pink. Bless these guys, did I tell you I loved them all. They disappeared into the monitoring room to relieve two guys in there; as I turned I came face to face with someone I hadn't met before. He still had the prerequisite of all Rangeman, bulging biceps, and six-pack and hot as hell but something in his eyes set off my spidey senses. My Burg upbringing kicked in and I extended my hand to him, he looked at it then at my face and took hold.

"Hi I'm Stephanie Plum, I work part time doing research and searches"  
"Yeah right, Jase, I'm new here"

Not the response I expected and I needed him to let go of my hand, I looked down at my hand and tugged but his grip was too strong.

"Do you mind giving my hand back please?"

"Sure, Doll"

"No it's Steph or Stephanie"

"Sure"

He let go and backed up then turned, but a backward glance had him scanning me from head to toes. I shivered feeling uncomfortable but he's new, give him time.

Back in my seat I focussed on the bank details for Janice, wow she sure had money to spend, there were pages of outgoings which all stopped three weeks before her arrest. I needed space to spread all these sheets out so I could look for any patterns; my apartment floor was probably best for that, not enough room here in my cubbie. The bank details for Sandy were minimal, a lot of cash withdrawals, I know some people prefer to work with cash rather than card. In comings from her job and Jeremy, his paying towards bills probably. Interesting a dance club came up a few times maybe I could have a girls night out there and suss it out. Jeremy's bank details were even barer. He had a regular payment in once a month maybe he got some sort of pension or pay-out from the army, there was nothing to say where it came from, strange I'd not seen that before. The only outgoings were to his sister. I remember he said he did odd jobs so maybe he worked for cash in hand. I clicked on the icon Hector had placed on my home screen then put in my password, three numbered files came up but when I double clicked on one of them I got the message "Unable to open file requested" so I would need to catch up with Hector. All right I had some avenues to explore, so onto some of my personal planning. I spent the next hour on Google looking at my options for physical training lots of body building sites; don't think that was for me, others were geared more for sports training. OK narrow the search Stephanie so I put in self-defence classes. A varied selection from basic defence if facing a mugger to some really expensive full week sessions at specialised centres. I couldn't afford those and certainly didn't have the option of being away for a week. Maybe one of the guys, possibly Lester or Tank, could point me to somewhere.

I checked my emails hoping for ? not sure and it wasn't there. By the time I deleted ads for loans, Viagra and insurance there were no new ones. One more search came in via my work email so by the time I had finished that it was gone 5pm. This last search had a lot of loopholes in it and I wasn't happy my spidey sense told me something was amiss. I packed up my gear and with a file in hand went and knocked softly on Tanks office door.

"Come in little girl"

I poked my head around the door

"How'd you know it was me?"

"Only you knock so quietly, what can I do for you?

"Well this search I've done doesn't sit right so I thought I'd let you look and see what you thought"

"Stephanie" oh oh full name

"You have some of the best instincts I've ever worked with, don't doubt it, if you feel there's something up then I'm sure there is. Show me what you have"

I walked around the desk standing beside him as he sat in his chair, putting the open search on his desk and pointed out areas I had highlighted.

"I don't like some clients he works for, as you can see I did a search on them as well. The books don't balance with the merchandise he says he sells, which I think means he's into something illegal. Employees have sketchy backgrounds, some ex cons and some employees don't seem to exist"

"Wow you've done a real deep search here, I'll look through it but I'm inclined to agree with you, so I don't think we want them or any of the problems they might put us in. Well done little girl"

"Tank can I ask a favour?

"Go on, you should know anything for you"

"Well Vinnie gave me this file and I think this FTA is above me handling it alone and I don't think taking Lula would be a good idea. I thought a distraction would be a better idea but I'd need backup, could you help me out with that?

"Leave the file and your ideas and I'll come back to you in the morning. I think you're right about Lula, her hearts in the right place but she loses her shit too easily and then can't get it together. Why don't you come work here full time, you could still do the Bonds work but through us and then at least you'd have a partner to back you up? You know Rangers been trying to get you to do it don't you?

"I don't know. Tank can I talk with you about some plans I have. Maybe you'd have some suggestions 'cos I don't want to feel that I'd be a liability to anyone especially Ranger?"

" No problem be here at 11 tomorrow and we'll go down the block to a little deli I know"

"Great, see you in the morning and thanks Tank:

"Bye little girl"

I felt really good about myself, maybe asking for help wasn't so bad.

I needed some food for meals and groceries so I called in at the store on my way home. My rent was paid to the end of next month so I felt I could go with some micro meals, food for Rex, some toiletries, milk, sugar, and coffee and don't forget essential snacks that I needed. By 8pm I was stuffed, I showered with my new vanilla wash, scrubbed, shaved and moisturised. Yeah I felt good. I sat my phone on charge and put my gun on the nightstand. I didn't plug my house phone in deciding life was quieter without it, maybe I should cancel the contact for it, at least I'd save money and everyone knew my mobile number. As I lay down in bed I ran through what I needed to do tomorrow. My last thought was a silent a silent prayer to keep Ranger safe.

Saturday Day 6

As I was drying my hair my mobile rang with the Exorcist theme, yeah you guessed, my mother. Seeing as I was going to be stronger I answered

"Good morning Mother, how are you this morning?"

Well that obviously threw her into reciting her Burg manners

"Oh very well thank you, and how are you?

"I'm well mother, very busy, how can I help?"

"Well I want you to come to dinner tonight"

"Sorry, I'm afraid I have plans, perhaps another time?"

"Stephanie it's your favourite, lasagne and pineapple upside down cake"

" Not happening I've …."

"I've invited Joseph so you can have your talk with him, you know he won't wait forever. You're not getting any younger my girl"

Oh so not happening, why me! oh dam I'm sounding just like her now

"Not happening have a nice time with Joseph I'll let you know when I can come over. Goodbye"

With that I ended the call. Tapping my phone I had a very sneaky idea, not a very nice sneaky idea, but I had a new iPhone, so I pulled her latest call scrolled down and touched "Block this number" Then I did the same for Morellis number. Lets see how that works especially since they won't be able to call the landline or the mobile numbers. As Lula would say, go for it girl.

My first plan for the day was to go look around Jeremy and Sandys house, why I hadn't thought about it before I'm not sure. I parked in the same spot as before down from the house and under the tree. I waited fifteen minutes just to make sure there was no one around to see me, then on advice given to me by Ranger "act like you belong" I walk to the front door and rang the bell. As I expected no reply, so I walked around the side of the house toward the back door. No windows on the side but the kitchen door window was broken, do I go in or not? The decision was made for me when heard feet clomping down the stairs, turning I ran toward the back of the garden and hid behind a shed. On my haunches I peered around the corner toward the back door. I couldn't get back to my car without passing the door and by the sound of doors banging and drawers being pulled out, that couldn't happen without being seen. Lets hope they didn't want to search the shed as well. I was still bent down when my heart leapt out of my chest. A hand came over my mouth at the same time as an arm enclosed my arms against my body, I tried to push back hoping to knock them off balance but I wasn't strong enough, alright last defence was sinking my teeth into a finger across my mouth. This was why I needed self-defence classes.

"Shit Beautiful cut it out will ya"

Lester? I immediately relaxed which allowed my mouth to be uncovered but Lester kept his arm around me. His mouth was next to my ear and I could hear him breathing very faintly

"Stay quiet let's hope they don't come out here to search the shed"

We waited and watched, now pots and pans were falling? No probably being thrown on the floor. There was muted conversation then two men dressed in black hoodies and jeans came out of the back door. They had woollen gloves and their hoods were pulled over their heads, dark wrap around sunglasses covered their eyes. They scanned the back garden, I held my breath as I thought one was going to head toward us but when the other said

"Come on there's nothing here lets hit the next spot"

They both headed down the side of the house and disappeared.

"Steph stay here while I can see where they went"

I think he would be too late 'cos I heard a car engine fire, tyres squeal and a car race down the street. Lester returned to where I was still sat. Yeah when Lester moved I fell on my ass.

"I was too late, didn't even see the car. You want to look inside?"

"Yes they may have missed something"

"Alright stay behind me and if we hear police sirens we'll need to make a quick exit. Here put these gloves on"

I stood up and walked to the house pulling latex gloves on, with my bag secured across my body I stood at the entrance to the kitchen.

"Shit Les they made a hell of mess, I don't even know where to start"

"You go stand guard at the front window while I take a look upstairs, Steph if you see anyone ping my phone"

I peeked through the curtains keeping watch, I never heard Lester move around up stairs and wasn't aware of him returning until he put his hand on my arm

"Shit Lester"

He smiled and raised an eyebrow

"Yeah should be more aware of my surroundings"

"Brill your ESP is getting better"

"Smart ass"

"Lets get outta here then I'll phone in an anonymous tip to the police"

When we left the kitchen Lester walked back through the garden, I stopped and looked at him

"Come on Beautiful, 'aint got all day, this way gets us onto the back lane then we can walk casually to your car"

Could I say smart-ass to him again? probably not because he had a point. Once at the car I handed Lester my keys and got in the passenger seat, he drove slowly round the corner not wanting to draw attention to us.

"Lester why were you here?"

" Saw your car tracker stopped on the street and realised this is where Jeremy lived, thought I'd help with your B and E, good job I did because I didn't like the feel of those two guys. What do you think they were after?"

He looked at me and I could see his facial expression change

"Beautiful what the hell were you doing here anyway? What did you think you'd find?"

"Long story Lester, I'll need a coffee and doughnut to explain it"

I raised both eyebrows at which he laughed. We parked in the garage at Heywood and went up to the fifth floor

"Where do want to meet Beautiful"

"Can we meet in Tanks office 'cos I'm due to talk to him anyway?"

Tank opened the door before we even got there obviously expecting us. Lester and I sat on the couch while Tank pulled up a chair opposite to us.

"Lester, you two get out clean?"

"Yeah no one saw us and no prints left"

"Good, well Little Girl you'd better spill what's going on"

I started at the beginning with me trying to bring in Jeremy as an FTA, his missing sister the pen drive and all the research I'd done and the dead ends I'd hit.

"OK, Lester you talk to Hector see if he can break into the file, I' gonna see if Jeremy has history with the army or pick up any of his ex comrades who may know anything. Steph what do you need to do?"

"Not a lot to do but I have a favour to ask of Lester"

"I thought you'd never ask Beautiful"

"Will you be my tour guide and bodyguard for a day out in New York?"

Well he didn't expect that and neither did Tank. Tank raised an eyebrow at me. OK my ESP was getting better.

"Spill it"

So I then went through everything I had found out about Janice as an FTA but in this case I had some good leads to follow.

"Tank I know this seems extreme for an FTA with a low bond but I'm really worried for her I think something has happened to her"  
Tank gave a slight nod to Lester and Lester jumped up

"Woo Hoo I get to go out with Beautiful for the day in the big apple, hot dam I'll show you all the good places to go"

"Lester this is business, you take good care of her or it will be Ranger that has your ass when he gets back"

Tank winked at me and turned to walk to the door.

"Lester, Steph meet here at 0800 on Tuesday, that's 8 in the morning Steph. Lester you can take your personal car to blend in. Right now I have a date at the diner, care to join me little girl, I have the need to be fed?"

Lesters personal car, wonder what car he drives? The diner was round the corner from Rangeman and by the behaviour of the waitress he came here often. We both ordered a full breakfast with coffee and slices of carrot cake. Carrot's a veg isn't it? If I couldn't finish it I'm sure Tank would.

"So Steph what's on your mind?"

"Well with things kind of falling apart I took some quiet time to decide what to do. I came up with a plan to try to sort myself out. That conversation with Joe kinda brought home some things about myself that I didn't like"

"Steph I wouldn't say there's anything not to like, hell we all love you to pieces because of what you do and how you treat us"

"No Tank about how certain people make me feel and how they try to control me. I need to get that control back and I think I have an idea how"

"Go on explain"

"If I'm going to get control back then I have to show them that I can do things and do them right. I want to be able to defend myself, get out before someone kidnaps me again. Learn to like my gun"

With that Tank broke out into a 200 watt smile, he took my face in his hands leaned over and gave a loud ,sloppy kiss on my lips.

"Tank what the hell?"

"Girl you made my day, my week, no my year. Hot dam we'll get you set up as a badass bounty hunter girl."

"Tank I didn't mean for you to do it I thought you could advice me on where to go"

"No, no, no. Your friends at Rangeman are gonna help you and it's gonna be good, awesome even. We got all the skills and I know a lot of the men have been nagging Ranger to help train you up, but he vetoed it, said it had to be your choice and that you'd know yourself when you' be ready"

My eyes teared up when he said that, not just because the Merry Men wanted to train me but because Ranger knew me so well, probably better than I knew myself. I leaned over took his face in my hands and returned the sloppy kiss.

"I'll set up a rota with the guys to start day after tomorrow, but I'll meet with you and Bobby tomorrow to give us a start point and decide exactly what you'll need to do and what to bring with you. I know you still have work for Vinnie and some searches to do for us, how's about we go for 1300, that's 1 in the afternoon, and plan for 2 hours and see how it goes?"

"Sounds like a plan"

"Now about that skip of yours, mean little buggar aint he? I spoke with the core team this morning and they all agreed he needs a team approach, they liked your idea so if we set it up as a distraction job for Monday night, how's that sound?"

I was losing track of the days and realised being Saturday the bonds office would be shut. I'd had a really good talk with Tank about my other plans; he was so enthusiastic he was almost vibrating. I felt so much better and for once in my life felt like I had support from all the important people in my life. I felt like celebrating so called Mary Lou, Connie and Lula to join me on a girls night out.

Sunday Day7

Sunday was a cleaning day for me; I had neglected Rex with everything going on, so still in my sleep wear I carefully lifted Rex out of his home and into the sink. Emptied, cleaned and having had soup for breakfast I gave him a new house. Once the bedroom was tidy of clothes and the bathroom clean, I showered then dressed in a sports bra, T-shirt and long stretchy shorts. With a spare set of clean Rangeman uniform I met with Tank and Bobby in the gym. There were a few guys in there not as many as there would have been earlier in the morning, most smiled as I walked in, except that new guy, Jake no Jason. He almost leered at me, definitely didn't have a good feel for him. Tank sat next to me on the bench and we looked at the paper in his hand.

"I've spoken with the men I feel you would work well with Steph so here's what we have. Ram to work in the firing range Wednesday and Friday, Lester on defensive training Monday and Thursday and Hector wants to do some street fighting with you on a Tuesday and Saturday. I'll pick up a few sessions on defensive driving with you on Sundays. Bobby wants to show you some strength building exercises and cardio work outs but don't get edgy 'cos he knows you hate to run"

" I know Tank but I do need to improve on that, and I'm really grateful for every ones help"

"Just know that seeing progress with you will be like Christmas coming. It will be hard to start with so they'll build things up slowly, so don't ever give up, come spout at me or Bobby, hell any of the men and they'll hear ya and pick ya back up"

"Thank you"

"Make him even more proud of you"

I looked and frowned make who prouder of me?

"Ranger, you daft girl"

"Oh"

"Now go let Bobby show you the equipment, when you've finished come see me to finalise the takedown"

I went over to Bobby and sat down, he took my blood pressure, pulse rate, weight and height.

"Blood pressure low, pulse low and your BMI is possibly a bit low, god knows how with what you eat. You are going to have to look at your diet. I've asked Ella to make you up some pre prepared meals to make sure you're getting a good balance otherwise you could make yourself ill. I'm not saying don't eat your sugars but don't substitute them for a meal. If your body could learn to reduce its dependency on sugar and fat you'd probably have better control of your emotions, less likely to go from extreme highs to extreme lows. Please give it a chance"

"Well if it's Ellas cooking I'm sure that will go a lot toward helping and I'm not at my parents for stoggy meals"

"Why's that Steph?"

"One of my plans is to stop the way my mother puts me down and tries to run my life and dictate who I am"

"Wow sounds like you given this a lot of thought, well done, and don't forget I'm here if and when you need me to be"

"Thanks Bobby"

We then proceeded on how to use the equipment. I spent ten minutes on each piece learning how to safely use them. By the end Bobby gave me the number of repetitions to start with and where he wanted to see me at the end of the week. I was hot, sweaty and achy by the end of two hours. Bobby told me to go see Ella on six to pick up my meals and she had some new uniforms and gym gear for me.

"Steph use seven to shower and change, Ranger would want you to and Ella expects you to"

I looked at Bobby after he said that, could I use Rangers apartment? Was I reading too much into it or wanting too much? I suppose with Ranger being away it didn't really matter. I'd used his apartment before and it didn't alter his stance on relationships beyond friends. It was me who felt there could be something stronger than just the phenomenal sex we elicited from each other. But when he came back I definitely needed to use somewhere else, my heart wouldn't survive being in his space with him in it. I entered his apartment, closed the door and put my keys in the dish. The place was quiet but I felt a wave of piece come over me. This was what I felt when I was at the beach. I couldn't feel him here with me but I was aware of his unique smell of Bulgari and Ranger and that gave me comfort. I was looking forward to using his shower I wonder if Ella would miss a bottle of shower gel and I could replace the T-shirts I already had as they were washing thin. Washing my body and hair was all I had the energy for, hell I wasn't even bothered to try out his seven headed spray head, how sad was that.

Ella being the goddess she was had provided me with any hair products I might need, body lotion and even makeup and my brand of tampons.

When I was clean and dry with curls instead of frizz I left the apartment and headed to six. Ella wasn't there, Luis apologised she'd had to go out and get some supplies. However he walked me to my car carrying boxes with food and clothes in. All was quiet at my apartment; meals with written instructions were put into the fridge and clothes hung up.

Full with Ellas scrumptious lasagne, exhausted from my day I curled up in bed in my new T-shirt, looked at my bracelet and said a prayer for Ranger before dropping off into a deep sleep.

Monday Day 8

Monday was the start to my new regime. An Ella orgasmic breakfast, shower with Bulgari, Bonds office by 9am. Only one new file and that was Eula so by 11 my cheques for recent captures were in the bank. My phone was quiet, my car was still behaving and I was outside Tanks office to go over tonights plan. The team going tonight were all there and after an hour we all knew what we were going to be doing. I liked that Tank had suggested me wearing not only the usual mic but also an ear bud that was so small it fit inside my ear without being seen. I agreed with him that it was important for me to be aware if something were going on that would affect me. The ear bud would only receive from Lester who would be in the bar and only when he changed it to my frequency, listening in to all the conversations going on between the Merry Men would be too distracting.

Down in the gym Lester showed me warm up stretches based on yoga to do, and then the fun began. He was very patient with me, every hold he put me into was gentle and he talked me through my moves in slow motion until I felt my response was becoming instinctive. We covered four holds including strategies that were multi purpose, by the end I felt I had learnt a lot. After we finished I spent 40 minutes doing the exercises Bobby had shown me on the equipment, I felt good having achieved the initial targets he'd set for me. I showered and changed then spent a couple of hours working on searches, by 6 I was home, ready for a quick nap before getting ready for the distraction. I answered the door to Lester at 9 dressed hopefully to kill. His eyes grazed me from toes to head focussing back onto my eyes.

"Shit Lester I thought this would be alright"

My eyes fell to the floor as my hands straightened my skirt to my hips. I was wearing a red leather skirt riding low on my hips ending below my doo dah, black four inch fuck me stilettos and a black silk halter tied around me waist showing a bare back. I'd compromised with the cowl neck not showing a lot a cleavage only a hint of one, my black push up halter bra giving shape to my breasts. I refused to remove my bracelet but added some silver bangles to camouflage it and a thick silver chain with matching hoop earrings. My hair was bouncing in thick curls to my shoulder and I'd finished off with true jersey girl makeup accenting my eyes with black kohl.

"Beautiful you're supposed to distract the target not the entire bar, you look kick ass stunning. Where would you like me to fix the mic?"

"Not happening! Here I'll do it"

Only Ranger was allowed to do that, I couldn't envisage anyone else touching my breasts like that. Lester handed me the small mic and tape sighing as I turned to tape it under my left breast inside my bra.

"Lets go Lester"

Lester stopped the car before we reached the bar. The area wasn't the worst I'd been in, more working class with a mixture of shops and apartment blocks. I took the ear bud from Lester, switched on the mic and got out of car.

"I'll be right behind you, go get em tiger"

Shit that's what Ranger always said to me, god I missed his presence to give me confidence. I walked with a swing in me hips, black handbag over my shoulder toward the "Red Horse" bar. I stopped as I entered the bar to take in the lay out and let my eyes get used to the low light. The smoking ban now in force in all bars certainly reduced the smog and helped quench the feeling of not being able to breathe properly.

"Target at a small table to the left of the bar"

That was on the other side of room to where the entrance was. The bar ran across the back of the room with bar stools in front. Not overly busy tonight, so I sashayed between tables making my way to an empty stool to the left hand side of the bar in front of where Denardo was sat.

"Two others with target, lots of empty beer glasses on table, got you in site Beautiful I'm at the bar over to your right"

I sat on the stool facing back into the room and slowly slid my ass around to face the bar. I saw Hal and Bobby at a table to the back and Vince was chatting up a girl at the window seats.

"Everyone in place Beautiful all eyes on you, do your thing"

I carefully placed my bag onto the bar, didn't want to give the impression that it was heavy because of my gun, stun gun, mace spray and cuffs inside, hey I was prepared for anything. I crossed my legs to show a bit more leg and leaning toward my left bent over pretending to brush off dirt from my shoe.

"Yeah he got a view of your cleavage Beautiful, you got his attention"

I loved this ear bud system it definitely helped to know what was going on. As I lifted my eyes I looked at Denardo and gave him a demure smile. I faced the bar and getting the attention of the bartender ordered a rum with a bottle of coke. I poured half the coke in with the rum and brought the glass to my lips pretending to take a drink. Couldn't afford to consume alcohol knowing what a lightweight I was. Denardo was hooked

"He's on his way Beautiful"

I turned as he came up to the bar by the side of my stool, turning toward him

"Oh sorry didn't mean to block the bar"

"No problem sweetheart you can block me anytime"

Urgh I held back the shudder that I felt from his whole demeanour.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing in here, not seen you here before?"  
OK now to pull him in.

"That a pick up line, surely you can do better than that?"

"Well it's a start, so as I was saying how come you chose this place?"

" Well I'll be honest this aint the type of joint I would have chosen myself, I promised my older sister I'd be here to watch her back. She was meeting a guy here and wasn't too sure if he'd turn up, you know strength in numbers and all that"

"So is she still waiting?"

"Nah he met her at the door and he's taken her to the cinema instead. Thought seeing as I'm here I might as well have one for the road"

"So what's your name, I'm Denny?"

At that he held out his hand and dam my Burg manners but I took it.

"Shelly, nice to meet you"

"You want another drink Shelly?"

"Not in here, maybe you know somewhere we can go that is a little more romantic?"

Maybe not the best pickup line but when I used my sex kitten eyes on him and gave his hand a squeeze I knew I had him.

"Let me tell my friends I'm leaving"

He let go of my hand, thank god, and as he talked to friends and picked up a jacket, I picked up my bag and slid off the chair standing to wait for him.

"Don't forget aim for the front door Beautiful"

I made a move slowly to the front door waiting then for him to catch up with me.

"My cars parked out front, you have an idea for where to go?"

"Not a problem sweetheart I know just the place, real quiet and romantic with a bottle of wine"

"I like the idea of the wine"

He put his arm around my waist and steered me toward the front door.

"Right behind you Beautiful"

To be honest I'd kind of lost sight of the Merry Men. I walked out of the door then making to move my bag in front of me to find car keys, stepped sideways out his hold.

"Just need to find my car keys"

As he stepped in front of me I heard the beautiful sound of Tanks voice.

"Denardo Louvina you're in violation of your bond agreement and I'm here to take you back into the system"

As Tank and Cal took Denardo to the ground to cuff him, Lester swept me off my feet and moved toward his SUV. One of the things we agreed was that the target must never associate me with the takedown, just in case when they were back on the streets they recognised me as part of the takedown team and also to keep my anonymity as a bounty hunter. I was only just recovering from Vinnies stupid posters from a while ago, luckily people seemed to have forgotten my face because it sure made things difficult when an FTA recognised me. Tank and Cal had my capture papers and Denardo on were on their way to the station so once inside Lester's car he drove me back to my apartment.

"Good work Beautiful, Only took 40 minutes it was a nice and clean capture, you sure make it easy to do this part of the job"

"Thanks Lester and thank the guys for their help. I'll see you in the morning at 8, dress smart for me"

He took me to my door and after I gave him my keys did the 007 routine to check out my apartment while I waited at the door.

"All clear, though this was pushed under the door. Want me to wait while you read it?"

"Yeah you better had just in case"

I moved into the hall and closed the door. The note was a folded piece of paper with "Stephanie" written on the top. As I opened it up I recognised the writing as belonging to Joe.

"Oh shit won't he ever give up?"

"Who's it from?"

"Morelli"

Weird how I called him Joe when I thought or talked to him, but Morelli when I talked about him, I definitely wasn't having any regrets or feelings for him.

"Hi Steph keep missing you, tried to phone but your phone mustn't be picking up or something. Tried to catch you tonight but decided you must be working or out with the girls. I really need to talk with you. I can't make myself feel less for you. Please give me, us a chance, please talk with me. I promise I'll listen and do anything you want of me. Call. I still love you, you're still the only woman for me. Joe"

"You gonna go back to him?"

"What? No. I've moved on and realise I don't love him; I think I was in love with the idea of being in a relationship with him. It was safe and someone I'd known my whole life but now I've put the distance between us I know it was unhealthy, with all the on and offs. I'm not gonna do it again. Eventually I'd like us to be friends but that would be in the future"

"Good I think you've changed and I like what I see, Ranger would be real proud of you Beautiful"

"Thanks Lester, I'll see you in the morning"

A week had passed since Ranger had left what a week so much had happened and I hoped he was safe, even though he'd said it was only Intel gathering, most places he goes are in the midst of danger. I wonder if he even thinks of me?

Tuesday Day 9

At 2 minutes before 8 I got out of my car in the Rangeman garage, finger waved at the camera and got into the elevator to go up to five. When the doors opened I stepped out into a circle of black. There were whistles and catcalls

"Looking good Bomber" "You clean up well" "Hot dam" "Is that really you Wifey?"

Well hell don't they know I can do cool and sophisticated?

"Don't you know this is the real me? I dress down for you guys"

"Beautiful you can dress up for me anytime, ready for our hot date?

An umph came out of Lester as Tank hit him across the back of his head.

Now Lester was certainly dressed to impress with a black suit, black shirt and blue tie. The cut of the suit enhanced his build without making him look bulky, in fact he looked hot and judging by the shit-eating grin on his face he knew it.

"Back to work men, Little Girl, Lester, my office "

The guys immediately disappeared and Lester and I followed Tank into his office closing the door behind me.

"Steph you look …"

"Tank I can play the part, you like?"

I gave a pose and slowly turned like a model on the catwalk. I'd thought long and hard over my appearance for today. I had chosen a dark blue pencil skirt that hugged my hips and came to just above my knee with a slit up the back to make walking easier, it also covered up my nude thigh high stockings and was complemented with the dark blue 2 inch pumps on my feet. I had on a pale blue shirt that billowed from a round rushed neckline, held at the waist by a pale blue belt. A matching jacket for the skirt fit into the waist and ended just below the bottom of the shirt. My hair was in a French plait pulling it away from my face with a few small curls wisping down my cheeks. My makeup was natural, finished off with a burgundy lip-gloss.

Lester turned me and gave a hug then stepped back grimacing

"What the hell have you got in there?"

"Oh I'm dressed to kill in every sense"

I pulled down my top keeping my breast covered to reveal two white straps crossed at my cleavage and the little Ruger LC9 held in a white leather holster. The straps crossed holding the holster around to a fastening at my back. With a white bra nothing was obvious but because of my smaller breast size I'd had to go with a shirt that billowed to hide the gun from being obvious. Lula had bought me the holster years ago and Ram had provided the gun when I'd shown him the holster.

There was a knock on the door and Ram walked in grinning as he looked at me.

"Had to see the work in action. Wow Steph you wouldn't know you were carrying, can you get to your gun without flashing everyone?"

"I bet I can get it out!"

That resulted in Lester getting another smack across his head but from Ram this time.

"Yes I have practiced Just to pull my shirt down a bit, no problem"

"OK let's get this show on the road; you both got your trackers? Steph here's another so it stays on your person if your bag gets lifted and don't forget your bat signal"

Tank opened his hand holding a pair of silver coloured stud earrings with the same stone to match my bracelet. I changed my earrings smiling at Tank and grabbing hold of Lester headed for the elevator to take us down to the garage. Somehow Tank and Ram beat us down using the stairs and were stood in front of a Cadillac CTS-V! My jaw dropped, the car was a beautiful midnight blue with black leather seats and by looking through the side window it came with lots and lots of extras. Lester gently closed my mouth and opened the door for me.

"Madam, shall we?"

I got buckled up in my seat and looked over at Lester.

"You know we couldn't have planned our looks to be more .. I don't know the word, but you're the man. Lets go try to find our girl"

"You mean suave, sophisticated, sexy?"

He fist bumped me with a twinkle in his green eyes. Then turned on the engine and pulled out of the garage. This car could almost compete with Rangers Porsche, almost but not quite, didn't have the smell of Ranger and Bulgari to take me over the top but hot just the same, the power under my ass almost had me wetting my panties.

The trip to New York was done in relative silence, Lester had loaded the addresses of the places we needed to go to. We made small talk about how I felt my training was going and I tried to put into words how I'd come to my decisions for some actions I needed to do. I didn't expand on my visits to the beach or how I had what I would call my secret place; neither did I mention the content of my visit from Ranger.

"I hope he's OK?" Oh no that was out loud.

"Steph Rangers the best at what he does, he'll be fine. We won't hear anything till he's finished so no news is good news, don't worry"

"Yeah I know, I miss him and Rangeman is different when he's not there"

"Beautiful, I'm hurt, you've got me"

We parked in front of our first stop, a very exclusive boutique. Lester came round to my door scanning the sidewalk before he opened it. He helped me out then went into full bodyguard mode. The change was impressive. I'd seen Ranger do the same but with Ranger his blank face could be the norm, Lester went from chirpy and relaxed into serious in an instant. The "don't fuck with me" was palpable and I immediately felt safe. We walked into the boutique and I stepped forward toward the clothes section Lester stayed a few feet away scanning the place out. A tall blonde stick walked over, her false breasts drawing the eye. She was tanned, obviously from a bottle and had caked on makeup making her look like one of the Barbie dolls I owned as a kid.

"May I help you Madam?"

She looked from me toward Lester and returned her polite smile back to me; good I think we were impressing her. I thanked heaven for how I came across my suit. Would you believe I'd followed a very posh looking woman into my local charity shop and as she had unloaded her bag of designer clothes I had made sure to pick them up. The suit was a Versace and maybe not the latest season, it obviously impressed the sales assistant. I moved toward the dresses and began to slowly look through. Oh lord these were to die for, Channel, Dior, Gucci, Prada and some I'd never heard of. The sales assistant hovered

"Is there anything that you are interested in trying on Madam?"

I could spend the day trying stuff like this on but I didn't want to give away that I was way outta my league.

"Not really, I need to feel inspired and I'm not inspired by these, my good friend Janice Woolthrop suggested I tried here but I'm not sure when she would have seen these, I'm sure she would know they if they were meant for me"

"Ah yes Miss Woolthrop is a regular customer, but she won't have seen this latest range as she hasn't been to visit with us for several weeks"

"May I try this on?"

I removed a Dior wrap around long dress in a champagne colour in a size 6.

"I'm sure it will look beautiful on you Madam"

I stuck my tongue out at Lester when he sniggered at me and followed the woman. Come on when was I likely to be able to try on something this beautiful and this expensive. It felt amazing and the silk material clung to my figure with a wrap skirt opening to my thigh when I walked. The wrap V-neck showcased the girls and I felt like a princess. I stepped out in to the shop for the natural light of the shop to fully appreciate the exquisite dress. Lester had moved forward into that area and he smiled and gave me the thumbs up. I laughed then returned to the dressing room to change back into my own clothes.

"Would Madam like to purchase the dress, it suited you very well. Madam, it looked made for you?"

"No I don't think so, yes it is a very nice dress but not really what I had in mind for where I'm going. Maybe if Janice comes with me to give her opinion, I've had to change my phone number as I'm getting plagued with model agencies after me perhaps you could phone me when she's next here?"

"Certainly Madam, I'll write your number down but I'm sure Miss Woolthrop will agree the dress was made for you"

I gave her the number of the phone I'd bought as a spare and then left the shop with Lester to return to the car. By mid day we had repeated the same game plan at 3 other boutiques all giving the same result, no one had seen Janice since a couple of weeks before her arrest.

"That was fun Lester, but so frustrating trying on those amazing clothes and knowing I could never own them"

"You never know Beautiful maybe one day"

"Don't think so you have to play the lottery to win and I don't play"

"Definitely time to eat so lets head over to the first diner, there are two restaurants but I may have to play this a bit different, I don't want to have eat in them"

The restaurants were not helpful. The first one had new young staff who were rushed off their feet so couldn't remember Janice even with the photo of her. The second restaurant was snooty as hell and we didn't even get through the door because of the queue to get in.

So we were left with a couple of wine bars. There was a dance club to visit but it only opened at the weekend and was close to Trenton. The last wine bar was my kind of place. Lester relaxed a bit and we had a glass of white wine each to wash down our nachos, and believe me the sauce on the nachos was to die for. I ordered a dessert and stood to visit the ladies room stopping at the bar intending to talk to the young guy serving drinks. As I waited for him to finish serving another customer I noticed a large notice board to the side and wandered over to look.

"Rogues gallery"

Said a voice behind me. I turned to look up into the face of a handsome man. He was a couple of inches taller than me, white blond hair tied into a ponytail at his neck. He was the polar opposite of Ranger, fair skinned and exuded a similar sex appeal, maybe I would say he was an anti Ranger. And boy did he know it. When he smiled it didn't reach his eyes and his eyes looked from my face down my body in a predatory way. To break the atmosphere I looked back at the board.

"Who are all these people?"  
"Regulars, they like to think they belong here, which I suppose they do. The wall is changed every 4 weeks"

"Mind if I look I might see someone I know?"  
"Help yourself"

With that he disappeared through a door behind the bar. The photos were dated so I started at the left and focused on the faces. Half way down my first pass of the older ones I drew in a breath, I'd found a photo of Janice, all right I did expect to because she was a regular here, but what took the wind from me was the man with her. I stepped back and quickly sat next to Lester.

"Beautiful what's wrong you're as white as a ghost?"

"Lester go to the bar and on the left of the board with the photos on, half way down there's a picture of Janice with a man. Would you take a photo with your phone showing the date and see if there are any more of her? Please"

Lester moved away and spent quite a while looking at the board every time the bar man was busy he was clicking away with his phone.

"Come on Beautiful I got the whole wall we'll get these printed back at Rangeman and reproduce it. You OK?"

"Yeah, just a bit of a shock that's all, can we go home?"

We left the wine bar, left New York and I fell asleep as we drove back to Trenton. I didn't want to think about what I'd seen in that photograph. Lester woke me up in the garage at Rangeman.

"What? Why'd you drive me here?"  
"I spoke with Tank he wants you staying here just for tonight, it's late and we can make a start on these photos first thing in the morning"

"OK"

I was still half asleep as Lester pushed me through Rangers door. I locked up and headed for the shower to perform a quick scrub, leaving my hair dry. Using wipes to clean the makeup from my face I donned one of Rangers T-shirts and fell into bed.

Wednesday Day 10

Sleep came quickly but so did the dreams and nightmares. Joes face in bed, shouting at me at the scene of a car explosion, his voice from Pinos, from the scene of Jeremys accident, sat at my mothers table, smiling next to Janice and worse, from that night in the Tasty Pastry. I awoke with my legs tangled in the sheets, covered in sweat with my heart racing and a scream on my lips. I got up and rushed into the bathroom to dry heave. Sitting on the cold floor the images relented but the feeling in the pit of my stomach stayed. I wanted to run far away but knew at 2am that wasn't a good idea. I quickly brushed my teeth and changed into gym attire. I ran out of the apartment hit the stairwell door and ran down to the gym. Once there I headed for the boxing bag and seeing Joes face started to hit the crap out of it. I was totally unaware of my surroundings, still punching the bag covered in sweat and tears flowing down my cheeks when strong arms surrounded me and pulled me down onto the floor.

"Easy Beautiful. It's OK everything's gonna alright"

I curled up and allowed Lester to hold me hearing the rhythm of his voice whispering to me in Spanish. Go figure he must know that that was how Ranger dealt with me to calm me down. I didn't break down but focused on bringing my breathing down to normal.

"Sorry couldn't sleep"

"Nothing to be sorry about"

"I'm fine now, you can let go"

"Don't think so, I'm not"

Next thing I knew Bobby was bending down in front of me holding my hands palms down.

"You sure beat the shit out of the bag Bomber, but I'm gonna need to take at look at these knuckles for you"

I looked down and realized my knuckles were caked with blood and when Bobby straightened them I winced at the pain. I hadn't realized that had happened but strangely enough I felt better, the feelings evoked by the dreams had been replaced first with anger then with a resolve to untangle whatever web I had fallen into. I let Bobby pull me to my feet and with Lester still with me we made our way to the infirmary on three.

Once sat on the bed Bobby gently began cleaning my hands.

"Next time you might like to wear some gloves, and save your skin"

"Didn't think, what were you two doing down in the gym?"

Then realized they were both wearing T-shirts and shorts.

"Control saw you fly out of Rangers and hit the stairwell"

Bobby laughed

"Hal panicked and thought you were gonna leave the building so he woke Lester up. Lester text me when he saw you at the bags"

Poor Hal wouldn't like to try to stop me, as he wouldn't be sure what I might hit him with next.

"Yeah Hal decided someone else could be stun gunned instead"

Lester came up behind and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"All done Bomber now, no broken bones and it isn't as bad now it's cleaned up, I've put some ibuprophen gel on to help reduce the swelling just keep applying it until you feel it's more comfortable to use your hands"

"Thanks Bobby"

"You want to talk about what got you so upset, Beautiful, or as it's still only 5 you could go back to sleep?"

I shook my head; I wasn't tired enough and didn't want to dream again. I stood up and made my way to the door.

"No I'm gonna go get a shower and get ready for the day. Do you think Ella could bring me breakfast upstairs?"

"I'm sure she would love to, I'll send her up at 7 then we'll meet on five in the conference room. That OK with you?"

"Yeah that's fine I'll see you later about 7.30?"

Lester nodded and turned to Bobby to speak so I crossed the hall to take the elevator to seven. After my shower I was dressed in jeans and a T-shirt, full up with Ellas amazing pancakes embedded with chocolate chips. She had fussed at seeing me and taken the sheets off the bed along with my suit and night ware for the laundry. The conference room was empty when I arrived but one wall had the recreation of the board of photos. I stood at the left and started to look at them all closely starting with the oldest.

Tank came into the room followed by Lester, Bobby, Hal, Cal, Ram and Hector. Tank took the seat at the head of the table and nodded for me to sit to his right. The other guys took their seats.

"Report"

Tank looked at Hector

"Can't break file, big problema. Encrypted with fail safe"

At my puzzled expression Ram enlightened me

"Means if he tries to open it with the wrong program the files will be erased. He'll get there just may take some time"

"But Jeremy wasn't a computer geek was he? Where would he get something like that and why give me the dam thing if he knew I couldn't open it?"

"Not sure Little Girl, but I'm getting blindsided with any info from the army, maybe more to him than we thought? Hal?"

"Nothing, we can't find anything more than what Steph has, we'll keep digging on Sandy but it's like she disappeared into thin air?"

Lester nodded and got up to stand next to the photos.

"Janice appears in three of the photos, two are with Morelli. Steph, one is a week before she was arrested but the second is two days after she got out on bail. I really don't know how he ties into all this. The other photo only came up when we ran the face recognition program because it's a profile and she's snuggled up with that blond bloke you talked to at the bar. We still don't have a name for him but we're running facial recognition now"

The big question was why was Morelli there.

"OK I have been trying to figure out why Morelli might have been there. I know he did some under cover work a couple of months ago in New York, on what I wasn't told. So was he there because of work, following the drugs because Janice had some in the car that was stolen? Problem is I don't know what the drugs were or whose car was stolen or where from. Robin's tried to find the report for me but she's said it doesn't seem to have been filed, and Gapstick says he didn't arrest her. Was he there picking up women, I realize he wasn't always faithful to me. Or was he meeting friends there or knew Janice some other way. I don't know but I sure as hell am gonna find out"

"Alright then, lets move forward. Hector stay on the files, and see if you can find an arrest report for Janice. Hal keep digging on Sandy. Lester follow the picture trail see if there is anyone else we know in there. I'll try a different tack on Jeremy. Little Girl what are your plans?"

"Check in with Connie for any new files. Then I'm gonna research the "Blue Hole" wine bar and talk with Eddie about Morelli"

"Dismissed. Next meeting 8 in the morning"

Bless Tank he knows I don't do times well. I drove to the bonds office to see Connie opening the door.

"Morning Connie how you doing?"  
"Morning Steph, all quiet but I've got a couple of low bonds but regulars, come in and get the files"

I went in and set the coffee machine going then looked at the files. Mr. Henderson who lived in my building was at it again. He'd run his trolley into a stack of baked beans cans at the local grocery and was charged with vandalism. He probably wouldn't have seen them without his glasses on and bless him he rarely left the building. I could check in with Rex whilst there and pick up my guns for training with Ram. Then there was Miriam who lived down the street from my parents, she had obviously had a fall out again with the neighbors and attacked him with the hedge trimmers; they'd probably be best friends again by now. Maybe a surprise visit to Mum could be fitted in?

"I'm off then these should be easy, I'll drop in tomorrow to catch up"

My apartment was quiet when I unlocked the door Rex was probably asleep after a night on the wheel. I gave him some fresh water and a carrot throwing in a corner of some cheese Ella had provided for me. I put my gun and any bullets I had in my bag, locked up and headed upstairs to collect Mr. Henderson. He was mortified that he had forgotten again I don't think he's doing so well in the memory department! The police station was empty and I soon passed Mr. Henderson on to the officer at the desk. Eddie was there and agreed to meet at Shortys this evening at 6. Next the Burg. As I parked outside my parents house there was no one at the door, this could be good. Dads taxi was there so maybe a chance to talk with him.

"Hi Dad how's it going?"

"Its so nice to see you Pumpkin, you keeping well?"

"Yeah I am Dad"

"Good to hear. Your Mums out at the deli and Grandma has gone on one of those mystery bus trips, maybe with a bit of luck the bus'll get lost"

"Dad you know you love her"

"Maybe… It's good that she supports you though so you can't think too badly about her. Your Mums been very quiet lately but I think she's had a phone call from Morelli. Apparently she can't get you on the phone, know anything about that?"

He laughed and pushed me to sit down next to him.

"Dad I…"  
"You don't need to explain to me, I'm proud of you Pumpkin, both her and Morelli need to be put in their place and with you taking away her ability to verbalize at you it seems to be working. She's still bent on finding you a husband, but between your Grandma and me we're managing her, though she's still got a stick up her ass so don't relent too soon. Here's my new mobile number so keep in touch with me and if you need anything call"

"Thanks Dad it's really nice to have a talk with you alone, takes me back to when we used to go to Point Pleasant alone"  
"Sure does honey, I'm sorry I don't seem to have been around for you, but I'm stepping up against your mother and for the both of us. Maybe a little late but please keep in touch with me, I don't want lose you"

Wow I was almost in tears from that. My Dad had never said that much before, but now I felt reconnected with him. I gave him a big hug before getting up to leave. At the door he hugged me again

"I'll tell your mother you called and let her know since she wasn't in you'll get in touch with her when you have the time. Stay safe Pumpkin, love you"

I had a big smile on my face as I approached the house where Marion lived, she was sat on her neighbors doorstep drinking from a mug.

"Ah shit Steph you here to take me to the cop shop?"

"Yeah sorry Marian but you missed your date"

Her neighbor stood up with Marion.

"I'll go with you, then me and Marion can go shopping at the market and share a taxi home"

"Can you go in with Marion and get the police to drop the charges Dotty?"

"Sure Steph"

I dropped the pair off at the station without having to go inside which ended the morning on a really positive note. Gun training with Ram was next which was a hoot. He had printed up a headshot of Morelli and stuck it onto the paper target. What can I say, every shot hit the target, OK a lot were some in the crotch, some between the eyes and the rest to the heart. I found when I kept my eyes open I was actually a pretty good shot, go me! Ram felt my stance was good but then he knew Ranger had spent a lot of time with me on that. He also suggested keeping my Ruger LC9 on me in one of the holsters. After I had cleaned the gun he turned me and there stood Tank and Lester.

"Ram said you 've done great with your gun so we decided to get you this to go in your car or bag as a back up gun that holds a little more persuasion"

Tank handed me a box and lifted the lid, sat on the cushion was the prettiest gun I'd ever seen.

Ram got it out and handed it to me.

"It's The Witness Pavona and is a semi automatic, works the same as the one you've been practicing with"

"Oh my, but it's so pretty"

"Yeah Beautiful we thought a purple gun would make you smile"

Tank took the cushion out to reveal three holsters, two shoulder and two thigh holsters one for each gun I now had. I put my Ruger in my bag and strapped on the shoulder holster with the Pavona. Ram had given me my permit to carry concealed so I was set up. I went to each man and with a hug and kiss on the cheek thanked them. Ram put spare clips into the box then turned and smiled

"Next session we're going to do some moving target practice"

Sounds interesting, not. I literally bounced up the stairs to five and logged on to my computer, only two searches were in my in box! While those were running I delved into the search on the wine bar. Realising the time I put the printed searches in my bag, logged off, and shouted goodbye to who ever was listening and headed for Shortys.

Now at one time I wouldn't have dared go to that place on my own but having been there with the Merry Men I confidently walked in looking for Eddie. He was sat at the back booth grinning at me.

"Looking good Steph"

"Thanks Eddie I'm feeling good, how's about you?"

"Busy at work and the boys are a handful"  
"No I'm not babysitting, I have a long memory"  
"They're not bad, OK they were with you. I've ordered a large pizza with all the works that good for you?"

"That sounds scrumptious"

"So what's going on Steph, Morelli's behaving like a bear with a sore paw?

"I told him we are over, terminado, no more and he didn't like it and got really angry with me. Now he seems to think grovelling will change my mind"

"Sounds like you've made your choice to me"

"Yes and he's trolling around with other women so it's not like he aint getting any"

"Sounds like him, but why ask to meet with me?"

"Eddie this is between you and me, can you do that?"  
"Of course anything for you, you know that"

Our pizza arrived then and while Eddie ordered a beer I asked for water, Eddie gave me a funny look as if to say, what you drinking water are you ill.

I took a mouthful of pizza wrapping the cheese around the crust in my hand and moaned at the heavenly taste in my mouth.

"Geez Steph you're in male company here!"

"Sorry I've been eating on my own recently so forgot, live with it. I enjoy my food and you have a wife to go home to"

He laughed at me and we finished our food in companionable silence. I took a drink of water and cleared my throat playing through in my head how to approach this conversation.

"Eddie did Morelli go under cover to New York about two months ago?"  
"Not that I'm aware of, he was there about six months ago but he's had a big case here in Trenton"

"So is he still working homicide?"

"Yeah we have some drug runners who were murdered but not much luck finding the culprits. Steph why you asking?

"Well I'm trying to find an FTA and I came across a bar in New York that has photos of customers and Morelli was in them with my FTA, and now my FTA has gone missing"  
"I think you're reading too much into it Steph it's probably just a coincidence he's too good a cop to go to the dark side, you know that"

"I know I just think something about him has changed, maybe I'm biased because of how he's treated me, I don't know"

"Steph I'll nose around as much as I can but I'm sure it's nothing"

We finished our drinks, Eddie paid the bill and he walked me out to my car

"Steph anything comes up, give me a call OK? Be careful kid"

"Thanks Eddie give my best to Shirley"

I got back to my apartment, locked up and showered. I left my hair to dry on its own and settled onto the couch with the results of my research. There was that much that I ended up sat on the floor with papers surrounding me. The return for the bar was a maze as to who actually owned it or even managed it. There were no names given. The staff never seemed to last longer than six months so there weren't any clues there and certainly nothing to identify the blond man. But something was here; my spidey sense had me vibrating. I put down all the research I'd done and started with Jeremy, then Sandy then Janice, finally returning to the wine bar. There it was I had found the common denominator and like I thought Sandy and Janice could be put in the same place at the same time. Eureka I jumped up and down and phoned Lester.

"Hey"  
"Lester I've found it, I found out how there's a connection I know something to tie it …."

"Beautiful slow down, know what connection and who between?"  
"The wine bar, Sandy and Janice"  
" You mean all three have one connection?"  
"Yes listen up. Both Sandy and Janice spent money at a private night club and the people who own the night club own the bar as well, though I can't find out who they are"  
"Well it could be a good lead, but it could be a coincidence, we'll talk after the meeting in the morning and look at it together. That work for you?"  
"Definitely, I'll see you at 8, g'night Lester"

"Night Beautiful"

I closed my phone and dropped it on the coffee table gathering all my notes and putting them in my bag. My bag I hid in between my mattress and the base of my bed, the phone went in the charger on my bedside cabinet with the alarm set for 7. As I walked into the kitchen I heard knocking at the door and someone turning the handle. Shit don't panic before you've seen who it is. I looked through the peephole to see Morelli looking back. Shit do I acknowledge I'm in, yeah like he wouldn't have seen lights on?

"Steph I know you're there, please let me talk with you. I've brought us beers"

I slowly turned the bolt system not really knowing why; maybe I could trip him into saying something or maybe not. He's not that stupid especially if he is working a case I don't know about, and yeah how many times had I fallen into one of his cases and he still hadn't kept me in the loop? I kept the chain on and opened the door to look through the gap.

"What do you want Joe?"

"I only want to talk, please"

He looked at me with those brown puppy dog eyes and I relented.

"You've got ten minutes"

He walked past me into the kitchen and put a full pack of beer on the worktop, then handed me an open bottle. I walked back into the living room and sat on the chair so I wouldn't have him near me. I took a swig of my bear, dam it tasted good and I'd promised myself to stop drinking alcohol.

"Steph I wanted to look you in the eye and apologise. I'm really sorry. I didn't realise how much I've been hurting you"

I was more nervous now and took another swig.

"I just find it really difficult what with the crap I get in my job and I don't want you anywhere near that kind of crap"

"Back to what you want Joe?"

"NO I didn't mean it like that. I worry about you"  
I took another swig already annoyed at his constant use of I,I,I. He carried on talking.

"Steph is it wrong to want you to be happy? And yes I do get carried away but if I promise to change will you please rethink a relationship with me? I'd like to take you out …..

I began to lose the thread of his conversation, I finished my bear and tried to get up but felt a bit dizzy. I'd only had one bottle! The bottle fell from hand and I had to lay back my head and as soon that happened my eyes closed and that was that.

Thursday Day 11

I woke up in my bed, well I was conscious. My eyes wouldn't open and my head was swimming. What the hell had happened? I remember talking with Joe and drinking one bottle of beer but surely that wasn't enough for how I felt. I blinked my eyes half open, the light hurting my eyes, and then I tried to sit up. I moved over to pick up my phone, strange it was switched off.

More movement had my stomach rolling I dashed into bathroom and threw up in the toilet; I felt cold and was shivering. More sickness and my head spun violently. I curled up on the floor in a foetal position moaning with the pain in my head and stomach. Surely a stomach bug didn't feel like this, god maybe Paris was wrong and she was contagious. I switched on phone and hit speed dial 6 for Lester, now I was physically shaking.

"Hey Beautiful you sleep in?"

"Les, I … I don't..feel ill ….please ….."

That was all I could mange before little black dots swam across my vision and merged into one black void.

The next time I opened my eyes I was back in bed with Bobby peering over me.

"Bomber how you feeling?"

I thought for a minute, no shaking, didn't feel as sick but now my head hurt.

"Better"  
"Good I've given you something for the sickness can you tell what happened?"

"I only had one bottle of beer I'm sure"  
"Beautiful was Joe here last night?"

"Yeah he brought the beer, need the bucket!"

Bobby held the bucket while I dry heaved, shit I felt lousy but my head seemed to be clearing.

"Beautiful there's a note here in the kitchen from Joe, you want me to read it?"  
"Yeah,go on"

"Steph you still can't hold your booze after four bottles you passed out so I placed you into bed. See I can be a gentleman. Hope you're feeling better if you are reading this note. Thanks for agreeing to seeing me again. Talk soon. Love Joe"

"That's not right, I felt off with the first beer and I'm sure I passed out after only one, we didn't talk, I didn't agree to anything. Bobby what's going on with me?"

By this time I was near panic again and shouting, Bobby was trying to calm me down but my arms were flaying. Eventually Lester got onto the bed and sat behind me holding me and whispering in Spanish until I eventually went back to sleep.

I woke for the third time in bed but not in mine, what the hell, where was I?

This time I did feel a lot better. Bobby was there again and it was like déjà vu. My hand had an IV in and the blood pressure cuff was set to automatically come on. I turned my head and nudged Bobby with my hand.

"Bomber thank goodness you've come round. I was beginning to get real worried about you"

"How long?"

"Eight hours"

"What? How can that have happened?"

"I've taken some blood for tests but it's going to be a couple of days to get the results"

"Can I get up now?"

"Let me remove the IV and check you over, how are you feeling?"

"A hell of a lot better, just still a bit tired"

"OK you're pressure is back up, where do you need to go?"

"Bathroom?"

I went to the bathroom and splashed my face with cold water, I looked pale even verging toward grey with circles under my eyes. I couldn't work out what had happened, then it hit me, I stormed out of the bathroom right up to Bobby.

"That bastard drugged me, it must have been in the beer"  
"We can't prove that at the moment. There were no empty beer bottles in the apartment all we can do is wait for the blood tests to come back"

Did Joe think drugging me would turn me toward him? Did he think I'd blindly believe what he wrote? What the hell were his intensions? Oh god no he couldn't have done something more could he, please god no.

"Bobby was there any evidence that he might have ..err ..you know…..touched me?"

The look on Bobby's face was of horror, then shock, then fury.

"Christ Steph it didn't look like it, you were still fully clothed when we got to you, I mean it never crossed my mind. There were no bruises anywhere, do you err feel any different you know?"

Now I thought about it, not really.

"Come on I'd feel happier if you stayed on seven. I'll sleep on couch to make sure you're OK"

I knew I didn't want to go back to my apartment but was my imagination running away with me. Maybe I did pass out and Joe put me to bed and left?

"Rex?"

"Up in the control room, Cal is Hamster sitting and Ella fed him. Do want anything to eat?"

"No thanks the stomach is still a bit tender"

"Come on then I'll give Tank and Lester an update when we get up there"

I showered and changed into pyjamas, which Ella must have laid out for me, while Bobby was on the phone. I still felt dog-tired so let Bobby know I was going to bed. I fell asleep straight away and didn't think I'd been dreaming until I was torn awake screaming with Bobby doing his best to wake me up. I was still shaking violently but couldn't remember anything. As it was only midnight he gave me a mild sedative and off I went back into the land of snooze.

Friday Day 12

I awoke to sunlight coming through the curtains and was immediately disorientated, I felt the bed sink and a hand tucked a curl behind my ear.

"How you doing Beautiful?"

"Les what are you doing here?"

"Bobby went to get showered and changed, and to organise some breakfast. He didn't want you left on your own"

"Oh"

"Steph you were having some pretty horrific night mares, even after Bobby gave you a sedative you were very restless. Need to talk about it?"

"I honestly can't remember anything, Lester I'm scared"

Lester moved next to me and hugged me rocking me slightly.

"I got you"

Well that finished me off because that's what Ranger had said to me. Tears poured down my cheeks but I didn't break down into sobs. When my tears slowed Lester moved away and looked into my eyes

"Go get a shower then we can eat because I for one am starving so your beast must be ready to explode"

Just as he said that my stomach rumbled. I got out of bed and soaked until I was pruned under the hot spray with a quick hair wash. I dried my hair and dressed in a Rangeman uniform then headed to the kitchen for breakfast. It was a full turn out with Tank, Lester and Bobby waiting patiently for me. I sat down removed the cover from my plate and moaned at the sight of a full breakfast. Bacon, eggs, sausages and potato cakes adorned the plate. Even Tanks plate wasn't piled as high as mine.

"You haven't eaten for over 36 hours you needed food"

Bobby smiled as he encouraged me to finish my meal. With a final sigh I pushed the empty plate away from me I was honest to god stuffed.

"Would it be OK if I just stayed here at Rangeman and worked?"

"Not a problem Little Girl I know I'd feel happier with you here to keep an eye on you"

"I'll get a load of searches done then plan out where we go next, did Lester tell you what I found out?"

"Yes and that needs a lot of more research and planning before we follow up on anything"

"I know but remember there are possibly two woman in danger"

On that note I put my plates in the dishwasher and with a swing of my hips exited the apartment and took the elevator down to five.

I found that I could really focus this morning it must have been all the sleep I had gotten I rattled through my inbox and was finished by 11.30. The floor was unusually quiet this morning so I leaned over seeing Hal

"Hal what's up this morning? Everyone's so quiet"  
"Nothing I'm aware of"

Yeah right so why did Hals face just turn crimson? My email dinged with a message from Hector

"Estefania you up to learning some escape skills? Thought it might be better as you haven't been well, Ram agrees. I'll meet you on seven 1300. Hector"

That probably sounded like a good idea so I logged off and shut my computer down grabbing my bag I turned right into the new guy Jason.

"Ooops sorry I didn't see you"

"Well maybe or were you trying to get my attention?"

"No purely an accident"  
"Shame I'd like to bump into you more often"

"Don't think so"

I muttered as I passed by him. I grabbed two turkey sandwiches and went into see Cal on monitor duty. As I passed him a sandwich I pulled up a chair next to him. All seemed quiet on the screens, I really didn't like doing monitor duty but I had survived it.

"How you doing Steph?"

"Better thanks Cal"  
"Good you had us all worried"

" No I'm fine Bobby fixed me up. Cal what's with that new guy Jason?"  
"Why?"  
"He doesn't seem to fit in with the rest of you guys"  
"For some reason he's been moved down from the Boston office"

"Oh, I don't really take to him which isn't usual for me"  
"He giving you hassle?"  
"A bit but nothing I could go at him for"  
"Let Tank Know if you think it's more"  
"OK, thanks for looking after Rex for me"  
"I like him, but he don't half sleep a lot"

"Well when you get as old as him you'll probably sleep a lot"

"Yeah, what you up to this afternoon?"

"Hectors teaching me escaping"

"That should be fun, he's good"

"I'll let you know"

With that word I went upstairs to freshen up. At precisely 1pm I left the apartment to find Hector waiting we went into the stairwell and came out on two to enter a small conference room. On the table was an array of handcuffs, boxes and rope. Mmm this could be interesting.

Hector fastened one of the cuffs around a chair arm and with hair clip he slowly showed me how to work the pin to open the lock, after doing it successfully he made me do it again but the thing is he turned the lights out and made me do it in the dark.  
"Estefania you need to feel as the pin twists into lock no can see anything, feel"

It took me twice as long as Hector but he beamed at me when it clicked open.

"Bien hecho, now on one wrist"

We moved from one wrist to both wrists handcuffed in front, to my hands behind my back. That one was the most difficult and I was getting really annoyed with myself. Hector was great at calming me down and eventually I managed to do it three times each one quicker than the last. From there we moved to locks and Hector gave me a pouch that I recognised from Ranger.

"This yours"

"Thank you"

He showed me different picks that could be used for different types of locks then took the pouch off me and put it into a box and padlocked the lid down.

"You get out"

The hairclip was not strong enough but I surprised Hector when from my bag I brought out my manicure set. The thingy used to clean behind your nails was ideal, so I closed my eyes and worked the lock in the same way as the handcuffs. I could feel where the inside mechanism was and with a twist and a push, voila the lock opened.

"You are magico"

Then proceeded to swing me round. I opened three more padlocks before he handed me the pouch

"Use next training"

I stayed on seven again that night swearing that tomorrow I would go back to my apartment. Lester came up and we ate dinner together and sat on the couch to drink a soda, probably sugar free, but I had to admit I wasn't getting any feelings that used to come with sugar withdrawal, maybe that only happened when certain men were in my reach. I had only a feeling akin I suppose to brotherly love for Lester. I trusted him completely to never make a move on me. When Ghostbusters had finished I made us both a hot chocolate and sat back down with a throw over my legs.

"What you been up to today Lester?"

"I looked into that club, did a bit of asking around of some of my lady friends"  
"And?"  
"Not easy, you have to be a member to get in, very private clientele and it's in a secluded place, not sure how we're gonna get in to look around. Hector managed to get the floor plans and we've got a team who are going to fit some external cameras on the entrance, only one way in by the look of it"

"So when are we planning to go?"  
"We?"  
"Yes I'm going"  
"OK plan is for Friday night so we'll be meeting mid week to start bringing together all the Intel. It's only open on a weekend."

"Well I could do with a quiet week, the last two weeks have been mayhem, I also need to bring in some skips to pay the rent"

"I've asked Hector to change the lock out on your apartment, so remember to pick up the new key tomorrow and he's mounted a camera to cover your door in the hallway, that 'll be monitored from the control room so if we see anyone we can let you know"  
"Why?"  
"I've got the key"  
"No why change the locks?"  
"You were unconscious Morelli could have taken a copy of your key"  
"Never thought of that, thanks for thinking Lester"  
"Actually it was Hectors idea. You be OK sleeping tonight?"

"Yes but thanks for asking. Now scoot this lady has to get her beauty sleep"

Lester wiggled his eyebrows at me and smiled as he left the apartment. I got ready for bed and settled into the softness of the sheets, a kiss of my batman charm and a prayer for Ranger and I fell asleep.

Saturday Day 13

I was aware that I must be dreaming but nothing was in focus, faces were blurry, voices without words, touches on my skin without feeling. I awoke panicked but not screaming, I suppose progress, but I felt off kilter and a sense of being scared. I went back to a dreamless few hours and woke refreshed at 7am. I dressed in gym clothes and decided I would spend more time following Bobby's exercises. Surprisingly there were more men in the gym than I thought there would be. Cal was lifting weights that looked heavier than me, Hal was on a treadmill so I went to the one next to his and put in my program that would increase my time and speed. As I slowed down Hal was also slowing so he held out his hand to me leading me onto one of the mats. He sat me down and moved my limbs through movements his aim was to help my muscles cool down slowly. It was almost like yoga and it worked really well.

"Do these movements to help stretch your muscles as a warm up and a cool down, they'll really help"

"Thanks Hal, I agree I don't reel as achy as I usually do"

"No prob Steph be careful on the other equipment, catch you later"

I spent the next hour moving round the equipment and by the end I could understand why Ranger felt that exercise relaxed his mind. I moved onto the mat to do Hals cooling down stretches but as I stretched my back I felt someone pull at my feet. I looked up into the eyes of Jason. They had a predatory look to them.

"Thought I'd give you help to stretch those muscles for you"

"Don't think so, I know what I'm doing thank you"  
"Oh I insist besides it must be my turn to get my hands on you"  
"No it isn't, so please leave"

"Or else what? No one else is here and I've taken the gym cameras off the monitor feed"

I can't believe that he thinks I'm fair game, what gives him the right? I pulled my feet away from him and got onto my feet.

"Leave before you regret it"

"Oh I like them feisty, come here sweetheart"

With that I turned to run but wasn't fast enough he caught me around my waist and lifted me off my feet. What Lester taught me came to me. I totally relaxed my body which made him relax, then threw my head back into his nose hearing a satisfying crunch. His response was to let me go so I turned and fisted him in the nose again then raised my knee into his groin, yeah twice. Then I pressed my panic button and ran for the door. Jason recovered quickly enough to pursue me and he'd almost caught up to me, but as I swung the gym door open Hal lifted me out of the way and Jason ran full tilt into Tank. Tank by name and Tank by nature, Jason literally bounced off him. He was picked up by Tank and Cal and dragged, I presume to the cells downstairs in the basement. I think every Rangeman was in the corridor outside the gym and as I walked past with Hal they gave me a round of applause. OK that was embarrassing and I felt myself turn beet red. Back on five Lester and Bobby met us as the elevator doors opened and Hal pulled me by the hand into Tanks office. Bobby stood in front of me eying me up and down.

"Pack it in Bobby what are doing?"  
"Seeing if there are any injuries"

"Why would I be injured? I did everything just like Lester taught me"  
"Beautiful you whooped his ass"

"Yeah I did, the perv, I told Cal I didn't like the vibes from him"  
Tank walked in at that moment

"Then why didn't you say something to me?"

"Its not my place to pass judgement on your employees"

"Well it is now. Knew there was something off about him which is why we moved him here to keep an eye on him"

"Bomber you held your own really well"  
"Proud of you Little Girl"

"What will happen to him?"

"I think some of the guys are having a little play with him then he'll be on a plane out of here"

"So what you up to now Beautiful?"

"Unless there are any searches to do I'm outta here to go home I'll be back at 1 for my training, bye"

"Keys"

I took my new keys from Lester and went up to seven to shower and change into jeans and T-shirt. I collected Rex then put myself into my car and drove home. I was very wary when I entered my apartment I don't know why because I knew there was a new lock and camera outside, no one could be inside but I struggled to make myself move toward the bedroom. I looked at the chair where I had been sat drinking the beer and at where Morelli had been sat. My body began to shake and I felt nauseous so I turned around and headed out of the apartment and down to my car. By the time I reached Rangeman I felt much better, stupid girl don't let it beat you, grow a set. I spent an hour doing searches keeping to myself then after changing on seven headed to the gym. I had my clothes in a rucksack because I had a plan for later. Working with Hector was amazing I think street fighting was going to be my new go to. Because I was fairly small I found I could twist and turn easily and as we practiced the moves I became more competent. Hector was really pleased especially when I managed to sweep his feet from under him and for once he was the one to land on his ass. I had taken out my earrings before we started so at the end I gave them to Hector to put somewhere safe until I needed them again. From the gym I went straight to my car and parked outside my apartment block. I went down to Dillon's to let him know about the new lock. He was just coming out of his door.

"Where you off to Dillon?"

"Just going to buy some groceries, need anything?"

"No but if I give you a key to get cut then you'll have a spare in case of emergencies"

I took my bike keys off the key ring and handed him the keys also dropping a pen into his pocket that I knew was a tracker.

"Hey Dillon can I leave my bag with you 'cos I fancy going for a run, I'll pick everything up later but it may be late as I think I'll call for a coffee at a friends"

"No problem Steph, there's a really good film on tonight so I'm up late, have a good afternoon"

That was easy so I walked in the back door through the lobby and out the front door towards my bike. I didn't have the leathers with me but had a spare hoodie and jeans that I put on top of my gym wear. The helmet I kept in the lock box on the bike. The drive to the beach was quicker this time probably because I knew where I was going. Soon I was sat in my little enclave. There were still a few families down playing on the sand but none near me so I felt sure no one had really taken much notice of me. The day was a little cloudy today so no-good sunset but the crash of the waves and the smell in the salt air allowed me to relax more. I suppose if driving was where Ranger found his zone, here was where I found mine. What was bothering me the most was what had happened to me with Morelli. Could it be one beer knocked for me for six, could I have had a 24-hour bug? In my heart I didn't like either of those two options. The next question was why? Did he slip something in my beer, but why would he need to? Why did he need me unconscious and if he did what did he do while I was unconscious? I didn't feel like he had made me have sex, come on surely he needs a girl to be conscious? There were no marks or bruises anywhere so what happened? Maybe he used a date rape drug, I didn't really know much about those but thought the effect was that the woman was conscious and compliant then wouldn't remember anything afterwards. Is that how he got his kicks to dominate someone, nah he can have sex with half the women in Trenton without drugging them, unless he wanted to do kinky which I never allowed him to do. Not that I would be against it I just could never trust him. Hell I even made him wear a condom because I didn't trust he was putting it out there with other women. Then there were those weird dreams, not that I could remember much, just flashes and feelings that I couldn't put down to anything that had happened to me. Don't get me wrong I've had my fair share of nightmares following scary things. Ramirez taunting me, being locked in a coffin and been thrown of a bridge into the river. Even Wulf gave me nightmares and dreaming I was being attacked by fleas, but all were based on a fear I had experienced. This felt different especially the way my spidey senses had catapulted me into a near meltdown when I tried to go into my apartment. So where do I go from here? Confront Joe? Yeah like he'd admit to anything he'd probably stick to his original story that he wrote in that damn note. I needed some proof, maybe my blood works would show something and then if that came back negative I could use my friend denial to get over these feelings, but if they came back with something I was gonna screw his ass to the wall. Eddie would be a good person to use, to be there when I confronted Joe. That way he'd see things from my point of view and he knew Joe as well as I did he'd know if Joe was trying to pull a fast one. All right I felt better about that decision. Get the blood results from Bobby first. So next to decide was did I feel like I could back to my apartment? I don't think I could tamp down the panic I'd felt this morning, not until I really got to the bottom of what happened. So where was I going to stay? On seven in Rangers apartment? Yeah I could do but then I'd not want to leave and when Ranger came back that would put too much stress on my hormones. I couldn't let my heart get involved because it was already damaged from previous encounters. With no other boy friend Ranger would assume I was fair game for being a friend with benefits and I couldn't let him in any further than he already was. Plus what about any other women he had? Maybe a Babe was in Miami or Boston, even Newark or New York? How would I feel if I got too attached and he went off to visit someone else? Ranger didn't do relationships that was the bottom line, his life didn't lend itself, whatever the hell that meant. OK marriage and kids wasn't in my life plan at moment either, I'd learnt that with Morelli, but maybe if I met the right guy it could be, another reason I had ended it once and for all with Morelli, he was not the right guy for me. So once I cleared my current cases and problems it would be time to pick up on the actions I'd come up with and add to it to find a man, maybe relocate, now that was an idea but for the future.

The sun had set and it was getting late, probably time to head back, I felt really tired again and had a long bike ride in front of me.

It took longer to get back to Trenton probably as I was slower driving in the dark; I parked up my bike and went into the lobby and down to Dillon's. He invited me in for coffee and I stayed to watch the end of the film. Picking up my keys and bag I headed for the parking lot. Luckily as I rounded the skip in front of my car I noticed headlights coming my way, I don't know why but I felt the need to hide. I peered round to see Morellis SUV come to a stop in front of the building. I watched as he entered the building and I opened the passenger door to my car and slid across to the drivers' side. I started the car but didn't put on the lights and reversed out slowly, Morelli didn't come running out so he must have still been in the stairwell. As I hit the main road I flipped my lights on and drove to a McDonalds drive through, yeah you guessed missed my dinner again. I parked at the back of the lot out of sight and slowly ate my chicken pieces and pie, washed down with a large bottle of coke. It was nearly midnight as I approached Rangeman; the garage was fairly empty maybe there had been a break in so everyone had left. I picked up my bag not really knowing where to go; maybe Tank had a spare apartment on four, something to think about. I actually took the stairs and had only gone up one flight when I heard voices on the stairwell, Jason and someone else. I reversed course and made my way down to the basement, hiding under the staircase between some boxes, it was actually comfy, warm and quiet so when I lay down and curled up with my head on my rucksack I fell asleep.

Sunday day 14

I came awake feeling really comfortable, I had slept well with no memory of any dreams, which was good. I didn't open my eyes straight away because I knew where I was, what threw was I was sure the floor was harder when I had laid down. A quick peek out of one eye confirmed I was still under the stairs but now I was laid on a long cushion and had a blanket wrapped around me. There was a quiet breath whistling in and out near me, not quite a snore but not some ones breathing I turned my head to the side to see Hector with his head back resting against the wall, legs stretched out in front of him. As soon as I moved his eyes came open and he turned to me with a smile on his face.

"Estás bien?"

I nodded to him and sat up stretching my arms above my head.

"Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

I blinked at him not understanding what he had said.

"Why you here?"

"Sleeping, dormido"

He laughed then got up holding a hand out to me, pulling me up to my feet.

"Breakfast"

We climbed the stairs to four and went into one of the apartments to find Lester busy in the kitchen.

"Morning sleeping beauty"

"Morning Les"

"Take a seat wer'e just waiting for the other two guys"

I sat down at a large round table as Tank and Bobby came into the room.

"Morning Bomber you look refreshed"

"Little Girl"

"OK what's going on?"

Each of the guys looked at the others and as if by ESP Lester was made the spokesperson.

"Well after you left your apartment all was quiet until about midnight, then Morelli appeared on the camera outside your door. He tried to use a key which needless to say didn't work then seemed to be talking to someone off camera. Cal panicked and hit the Bomber red alert because he had your trackers as being there and your car as well"  
"Bomber alert?"

"Yeah well, so two cars were dispatched, I was on regular surveyance so got there just as Morellis car was pulling out. Your car was gone and your apartment was empty. By that time Cal said you were here in the building, somewhere, so then we did a full search. Hector found you downstairs asleep so we just made sure you were comfortable and Hector kept watch"

"Wow quite a night then, and I missed it all"

"Your turn now"

"Well I ended up having a panic attack in my apartment so I went down to Dillons. I really didn't want to stay in my apartment so watched a film in Dillons apartment. When the film ended I decided to come here, I saw Morelli and avoided him as he went through the back door. When I got here I Heard Jason talking on the stairwell so heade down and can I say I fell asleep"

They didn't seem to realice I had skirted with my time line because I really needed to keep the beach a secret. Bobby got up and bent down in front of me, this didn't feel good.

"Steph the results came through for the blood test, and it isn't good. There was evidence of a cocktail of drugs with rohypnol, ketamine and Street drugs. That's why you thought you fell asleep and it accounts for the fact that you can't remember any thing. I suspected as much when you were out of it for so long and had sickness and high blood pressure. Have you been feeling any thing unusual?"

"Oh god Bobby"

I sank down to my knees in front of him tears rolling down my cheeks. He cradled me carefully.

"You want to go rest somewhere?"

"No I thought that's what had happened. I can't go into my apartment I get weird flashbacks and I've had weird dreams"

I sat back up on the chair, pushing my plate of food away, no way could I eat anything. With a long intake of breath I blew it out.

"I've had time to think about this and I end up with more questions than answers. I'm sure he didn't, you know rape me, but I can't figure out why he'd do it. I want to confront him with the facts, but I want Eddie with me"

"Beautiful you know he could disappear and know one would find the body?"  
"I know but that's not gonna happen. I don't want any of you guys to be seen as involved with this. Eddie's a cop and a close friend. He knows Morelli and me and he'll be able to keep an eye on him, especially if there's something going on at the station. I also think Eddie would have a strong opinion as to how to deal with Morelli"

"Little Girl I can see your logic and I'll go along with that part, but we're gonna plant some trackers and mics to see where he goes and who he meets with"

"I can more than live with that but be warned, he always used to find them in the past"

Tank had an evil smile on his face obviously he had some new gadgets; he nodded at Hector who got up and left the room.

"Where you gonna sleep Beautiful you can't stay at your apartment?"

"Is there a spare apartment here on four?"  
"Bomber why not seven?"

"Can't Bobby"

I didn't look at anyone as I answered that, I didn't want them to see how I felt. I felt them watching me and when I didn't look up Tank sighed.

"Yeah, Jason moved his stuff out last night so there's one free, I'll let Ella know then she can get it ready for you and stock things up"

"I'll need to go get Rex and some clothes, could someone come with me?"

"Give me thirty minutes Beautiful and I'll go with you"

"Remember defensive driving at 1300"

"Yes sir"

"Smart ass"

That seemed to lighten the mood so I left Hectors and went up to seven to pack up the things I had up there. I was near to tears as I came out but decided I made the right choice, hell if I felt like this now I wouldn't survive when Ranger came back. I left a packed bag by my cubbie and met Lester in the garage.

"Where we going Lester?"

"Lunch on me"

We drove in the opposite direction to my apartment and after 10 minutes pulled up in front of a small wooden building. Didn't look much like a diner but as long as they had good food I was happy.

Inside was the total opposite, there were brightly covered tables and pictures on the walls and because of full windows at the back it was light and airy.

"This looks like a hidden gem Lester"  
"Yeah it actually serves amazing Cuban food, you gonna let me order for you, I'll get tasters then you can sample lots of dishes"  
"That sounds a good idea"

Lester obviously knew the waitress because he brought out his flirtatious smile and winked at her and ordered in Spanish"

Need to learn Spanish. Plates started to arrive at the table and as each one was put down Lester told me what they were.

Empanadas (empanadillas) and Pastelitos: meat-stuffed, fried turnovers similar to Italian calzones.

Arroz con pollo - chicken and rice.

Boliche - stuffed pot roast.

Boniato con mojo - sweet potatoes in a garlic citrus sauce.

Cocido de garbanzos - chickpea stew.

My mouth was watering just with smells. I placed small portions on my plate. I couldn't decide which was the best and I put myself to shame by moaning my way through all of them.

"Christ Steph give me a break will ya, we still have desserts to come"

I laughed while covering the blush I could feel rising on my cheeks. Then stared open mouthed as desserts arrived. Lester again gave me the info on each one.

Arroz con Leche- Famous Cuban Rice Pudding. ...

Flan- An Authentic Cuban Sweet Dish. ...

Brazo de Gitano- A Mouth-Watering Cake Roll. ...

Turrones – Traditional Cuban Nougats. ...

Capuchinos Cubanos- A Succulent Cappuccino Dessert.

Pastelitos de Guayaba- Tempting Guava Pastries.

Absolutely amazing and by the time we had cleared the plates I was stuffed.

"Now Cuban coffee so hold on to the top of your head because it is very strong"

Lester relaxed back in his chair as we drank the coffee and I could tell he wanted me to talk.

"Spill it Beautiful why aren't you staying on seven?"

"It's complicated"

"No it isn't, you know anything you say stays in this diner?"  
"Well Ranger and I have a strange re.. friendship. He's one of my best friends and I trust him with my life. But not my heart"

"I don't understand, he's totally focussed on you"

"Maybe when it's to do with work, I think I could say that we could ask anything of each other. He came by the evening before he left and yeah he helped me to calm down and but he's a very physical guy"

I blushed at that but it was true Ranger is very tactile always touching or kissing.

"The thing is I can't do the friends with benefits it just isn't me"  
"But I though you and he were closer than that, you know he's in love with you don't you?"  
"Yeah in his own way, his life doesn't lend itself to relationships, oh and don't forget his kind of love doesn't include a ring but a condom"  
I almost spit that sentence out and regretted it when I saw the look on Lesters face. I made to get up but a hand on my arm made me sit down again.

"Beautiful he's never been in a relationship, so doesn't know what one is and remember he was really cut up with Rachel and the whole marriage and pregnancy thing. He never loved her but did what he thought was morally right, and he is getting closer to Julie. Don't give up on him Steph, because what I can see are two people madly in love"

"Well be as it is I couldn't survive being on seven for him to kick me out"  
"Yeah like that's gonna happen. Who is the one that has made that decision in the past, think about that"

"Lets go get your stuff"

Lester paid the bill and we drove in silence. Me thinking and him obviously listening to me thinking. Lester cleared my apartment while I waited by the door. I didn't react as badly as I had before, but Lester noticed my hesitation and kept a hand on my shoulder. I packed underwear into a rucksack, jeans, T-shirts and some dresses and shoes. We were hitting the club on Friday so I took every thing I thought I would need. Once I switched on my timer switches, picked up Rex and left, Lester had text Tank so he was waiting in the garage for me to our defensive driving. I wasn't too bad at tailing and picking up a tail but the points Tank made had me rethinking the whole "be aware of your surroundings". He also made a very cryptic point that the quality of the car gave significant improvements. Like I can afford a high end SVU?

Tank invited me to have dinner with him and when we reached Rangeman my belongings had magically appeared in an apartment on four. I freshened up and fed Rex then ate with Tank in his office. Wasn't as bad as it sounds because he has a round table with chairs that he uses for small meetings. I said goodnight at 9 with the intention of unpacking my belongings. Ella had been into the apartment; Rex had been fed and was snuggled up in his soup can, so I decided to follow and snuggled up in my new comfy bed.

Monday day 15

I woke early and realized I had been moving around a lot during the night, the sheets were tangled around my legs and I was breathing quickly. I could remember fleeting glances of my dream but nothing was in focus, like voices that sounded far aware.

I moved to the bathroom and used the loo and brushed my teeth, then in gym gear I headed downstairs to the gym. Today Bobby went around the equipment with me and agreed I had improved so set some higher targets for the week.

The day then went into my normal routine. Bonds office, picking up skips, training, searches and dinner with one of the Merry Men.

For the next two days I felt as though I had found my comfort zone I felt more relaxed and was not having the dreams as much, so life was good.

Thursday Day 18

Thursday was going to be different and I was edge when I finished my gym workout. Tank had told me; no he actually asked if I would let Lester shadow me in case things went wrong. What could go wrong you ask, well my meeting with Morelli. I'd spoken with Eddie only telling him that I needed a friend for a meeting with Morelli, he'd been keen to help and had arranged to go to lunch with him not saying that I would be there as well. It would be interesting to see his reaction. As Lester would be outside he insisted I go in wired then at the first sign of trouble I would leave. We also chose an alert word "sugar puff" so Lester would know to come in and help.

Lester insisted he drove me there and watched me as I entered the diner. They were sat at the back in a booth with Morelli facing away from the door. Eddie got up when he saw me and moved over so I could sit next to him. Morellis face was a picture of surprise then the cop face shuttered down.

"Thanks Eddie, Joe how you doing?"

I thought I'd go for polite to start with and let him do the talking.

"Cup…sorry Steph didn't expect you to turn up, this a set up Eddie?"

"No Joe, Steph said she would agree to talk with you, but needed someone who knew both of you to be here"

Now normally I would be the first to talk, that was me fill an empty time slot with chatter, but today I was holding my tongue. After what seemed like hours Morelli eventual coughed and started

"How you doing Steph, feeling better after all the beer, you have a bad hangover?"

"Actually Joe I was really ill, were you OK 'cos I wondered if the beer might have been off"

"Nah I can hold my liquor better than you"

"Funny because I was so ill, I had to have some blood tests done to see if I'd picked up something"

"Nothing serious then?"

"Depends on what you mean by serious and for who"

Eddie obviously was getting confused; I looked at him and shook my head trying to ESP him to stay silent.

"What you implying"

"Well date drugs aren't usually found in a bottle of beer are they Morelli?"

Morelli went quiet and paled slightly. Eddie had a big frown on his face.

"You want to tell me about that Joe"

"What?"

"Why'd you drug me?"

"What makes you think I'd do that?"  
"Probably because you gave me the beer Joe. I woke up late in the morning sick, delirious and shaking, then after a medic got me onto an IV drip I was out for eight hours"

"That shouldn't happen"

"But it did Joe, what did you do to me?"

"Nothing I put you to bed, left a note and went home"

"Took a copy of my key Joe?"  
"NO"

"So what key did you use to try to get into my apartment on Saturday?"

"The one I always had"

"And who was with you Joe?"

"What are saying, you're just making all this up"

"Blood tests don't lie Joe, neither do cameras"

Oh that had, him his face started to turn red his fist clenched and the muscle in his jaw was twitching. Lets see if he sinks himself with his anger.

"You little bitch, did the lying skank Manoso put you up to this?"

"Why would he? anyway he's out of town. That's why I asked Eddie to come"

"This your way of getting back at me?"

"No I want to know the truth"

"Not gonna happen Cupcake and you put those lies round town and it will be the last thing you do"

With that he stood up knocking his chair over, walking across the restaurant and slamming the door behind him. The engine of his SVU was heard before the screech of tires on the road.

"Steph. I don't know what to say, I honestly would never have thought he'd do that to you"

Lester sauntered in with a grin on his face.

"Don't need to give you lessons in interrogation you could probably teach us a trick or two Beautiful, Eddie"

Eddie acknowledged Lester with a nod; they knew each other but mainly through work.

"I guess you're wired? So what's your take on that Santos?"

"Probably the same as yours"

"He might as well have just out and said he did it Steph"

"But I still don't know why"

"Steph you need to keep away from him I didn't like how he reacted, you keeping an eye on her Santos?"

"Hey, sat here guys!"

"I know but what do we do now?"

"We've got tags on him out and about, Beautiful's in an apartment at Rangeman, if you can keep an ear to the ground at the station maybe we 'll figure it out"

"Of course I will, let me have your phone number Lester, then I can always be pretending to be calling on Rangeman business, I'll let you know what I hear"

"Thanks Eddie I'm sorry I pulled you into this but I didn't know who else to ask"

"Anything Steph, you know if you are getting some after effects of those drugs then maybe you need to see a therapist?"  
"Maybe, I'll see how it goes"

"Oh Santos can you send the combination and percentage of the drugs they found in the blood test? I'll dig around some of our old cases and try to weasel info from McKinnock in vice, but I'm real worried at how they made you so ill, Steph obviously the dose was way too high"

"No problem, Right Steph we gonna get back?"

"Yeah, thanks Eddie speak soon"

"Bye Steph, Santos"

We made our way back to Rangeman, in a way I was glad we had an almost admission but something else was going on I just couldn't work out what.

Friday Day 19

Krav maga, what a name for the Israelis to come up with for combat fighting, and that was what Hector was teaching me. With the work from Lester and this I felt so much better and more confident at defending myself. And don't forget all this work out and healthy eating had given my body more definition. I turned and looked at my image in the mirror. My hair had behaved tonight and I had pinned it up into loose curls on the top of my head with loose curls hanging down my face and neck. Makeup was classy but flashy making my eyes jump out helped of course by three coats of mascara. My dress was a shimmering bronze colour, ties from a fitted waist crossed over under my breasts to then travel and support each breast before tying as a halter behind my neck. The skirt clung to my hips then kicked out ending mid thigh. Black FMPs with matching clutch bag and I wore my bracelet and the matching earrings that Hector had returned to me. No tights but when I spun you caught sight of a pair of matching bronze panties. A black shawl completed the outfit. Ram had a lot of laughs and embarrassing moments trying to figure out where I might hide a gun; in the end he gave up and said I'd have to rely on the guys. No problem for me.

I met everyone down in the garage. I was driving with Lester in his personal car while we had a contingent of black SUVs headed out to provide backup. Tank had found a date so they were meeting us there. Interesting, other than Lula I'd not heard of any romance in his life. Lester had managed to get us in through one of his girl friends, she said he'd owe her but Lester wasn't sounding too put out with that. Somehow we'd managed to get Binkie, Asmo and Jasper in on the staff as waiters. I didn't know the last two but the three were not as threatening as your average Merry Man. I'd already put my wire on, with Ellas help we'd sown it into the halter strap so I only needed an ear bud. Tank was going to be lead on this and as I was mainly with Lester so I'd be listening into Tank and he'd listen to everyone else inside and out. The club was toward Pennington and was on a walled estate, housed in an old mansion house. As we entered the gates Lester showed the VIP pass that allowed us entry, then we drove to the front entrance ready for a valet to park the car. I was surprised when Hal bent down to help me out. He looked adorable in black trousers and a red jacket and hat. He blushed slightly then moved around the car to drive it away.

I hooked my arm through Lesters and looked up at the front of the house. There was a covered porch across the front with large double doors held open, three sets of windows sat either side of the door, then there were three stories that I could see with turrets at either end. The whole area was lit up with spotlights but only onto the front of the house so that the rest of the house was in darkness, making it difficult to judge the depth of the house. The area surrounding the building was like a forest to me, but I'm sure I could see lights from other buildings through the trees. We had studied the plans Hector had managed to find hoping that not too many changes had been made, but I'm sure the layout will have had to have been made to accommodate for a club. As we walked into the lobby I left my shawl and collected a ticket. The lighting was subdued and the furnishings shouted expensive with dark grey carpeting to match the light grey loungers and walls. We continued through the next set of doors into the main dance area. There was a lowered dancing area surrounded by booths with tables giving each booth a feeling of privacy, a bar stretched along the wall to our left with two corridors leading out of the area. A spiral staircase to our right lead up to a balcony that surrounded the entire room. Everything was in black, grey and silver with small lamps at each table and spotlights moving across the dance area. The music was loud and the base was deep, you could feel it through the floor and I immediately started to bounce in time to the music. Lester guided me across to a small booth with his hand at the base of my back. I spied Tank and a dark haired woman up on the balcony an ideal place to survey the whole area. Jasper appeared at our table, turned on the lamp, which I presumed now meant the booth was occupied if we chose to leave it to dance, or snoop! We ordered non-alcoholic drinks, yeah they could be cocktails at a glance, but we agreed not to consume the real stuff if we wanted to keep our wits about us. Once the drinks arrived we got up to dance. Lester was an amazing dancer with lots of sexy moves and a lot of women were eying him up. At the end of the sixth dance we went back to the booth for a well-needed drink. Lester turned to me his mouth close to my ear

"Need to mix and mingle Beautiful, I'll head upstairs you do the rounds down here, make sure you have one of the guys in sight"

The ladies room seemed to be a good place to start, so taking a circular route I found the door with the silhouette of a big busted, big-hipped woman. Inside the same theme continued but there was an area with seats facing lit mirrors, like you imagine actress's use. I went to sit down finding a basket of goodies in front of me. Just as I was in full investigative mood looking at the choice of colour of lipsticks three women noisily entered the room. They looked to be in their twenties and were done up to the nines with dresses that even I would consider risqué. Between their laughing and talking one turned and looked at me through the refection in the mirror.

"Tell me that hot stud you're with is available honey 'cos I could eat him alive"

"I suppose, we're just really good friends and I insisted he brought me here "cos I heard it was the place to be"

"Well of course it is, so will you introduce me?"  
"Yeah, but are there many free and available hot guys out there? My friend Janice told me this was the place to come"

"Oh boy she's got that right"

"So do you know my friend Janice Woolthrop she said she usually came on a Friday?"

"Of course I know Janice, in fact I'm sure I've seen her latest beau around somewhere but I've not noticed Janice"

"Who's the boyfriend maybe I can ask him if she's here?"

"Ekon, tall blond and built, he owns the place, maybe you know him"

"Yeah I think I've met him before"

With that I touched up my lipstick and put all of the lipsticks back in the basket, teased my hair to make sure it was still in place.

"I'll see you girls on the dance floor"

With that I came out of the ladies room and continued round the room. At the second corridor I noticed that there was no one down there but if I remembered correctly the plans showed there was a T-junction with offices on the left. I walked into the corridor remembering what Ranger always said to me "look like you belong" I could always feign that I was looking for a toilet! When I approached the end I turned left toward the offices. I stopped; I could hear male voices talking quietly from an open door, but not loudly enough to hear what they were saying. I couldn't be seen from the dance area because of large potted plants and I'd turned a corner, so getting my phone from my bag I opened the camera app, and switched off the flash. I bent down on my haunches and held the phone so the lens was around the corner of the doorframe and pressed the button to get a load of photos hoping the angle was right. The voices got louder and I held my breath because I could swear one of them was Morelli. No way could he see me here. I turned back and opened the first door I came to and slipped inside. It was dark inside, but at least it was empty, and it was a cleaning cupboard. I turned the lock on the door and stood to one side.

"Tank, have a little problem here"

"Where the hell are you?"

"In a broom cupboard"

"Any reason why?"

"I kinda stumbled across Morelli"

"Shit Little Girl"

"Sorry, but you can't let him see Lester or you either"

"Stay put I'll sort it"

I sank down onto floor and brought up the photo app, making sure no light shone toward the door. Because I' kept hitting the button and changing the angle slightly there were a lot, OK some were blurred or of the ceiling or floor, but I'd managed to get pictures of the men in the room. Unfortunately one had his back to me but the others could or should be recognizable from their profiles. Just then I jumped as Tanks voice came through my ear.

"OK Hectors got a position on you, Lester and I are outside so I'm sending Asmo to you, he's wearing Lesters tie and jacket so should pass as a customer. I want you to act drunk but a quiet drunk and Asmo gonna pretend to be your concerned boyfriend. Jasper's gonna try to hover near the corridor to help if we need a distraction. Asmo will knock three times on the door for you to come out, got it?"

"A okay"

Turning my phone off and putting it back in my bag I stood with my ear to the door, I must have waited five minutes or so it seemed to me. There were three taps on the door so I only opened it enough to slide out. Asmo immediately flattened me against the wall and preceded to kiss the life out of me, what the hell, though I have to say he was one hell of a kisser. He moved my head so my face was buried in his chest with his arms around me, that was when I heard voices approaching. It sounded like Ekon.

"Hey what you doing back here? This area's private"

"My girlfriend is a little tipsy and got lost looking for the ladies room"

"Well get her outta here"

"Will do, thanks"

Asmo turned, with me away from Ekon, my face still in his chest and I had to almost side step to move, following instructions to act drunk I made sure I was leaning into him looking like I couldn't walk on my own. We came out of the corridor on to the dance floor where Jasper fell into step on the other side of me and he too walked almost bent around me. I was totally covered and couldn't see a thing. Asmo just about carried me out through the lobby and out the front door. He lifted me up and followed me into the back seat of a black SVU. Before the door shut we were speeding down the drive and back into Trenton. I sat up but kept my eyes down, not because I felt anyone could see in through the tinted windows, I just didn't want to look at Asmo.

"I could get used to doing up close body guard work"

"Thanks, I think"

I looked up at his huge grin and immediately the ice was broken. I hadn't noticed that it was Binkie driving.

"Yeah man you aint lived till you've done Bomber duty"

How do you respond to that? We entered the garage to find Tank, Bobby and Lester waiting, I assumed the rest of the guys were still keeping watch at the club. We all rode the elevator up to five, good job I wasn't feeling claustrophobic with them all in, and went in to the conference room. I handed my phone to Hector who was setting up a laptop to the screen.

"Hector let's see the photos from Stephs phone then we'll get to the reports.

The photos began to appear, I grimaced at the poor quality of some of them, and at the first face Hector paused it.

"I don't recognize him and to be honest the lighting and blurring aren't going to help"

The man looked maybe mid fifties not in good physical condition and his suit looked disheveled and cheap. He wore glasses that reflected light so not a good view of his face. A moustache and was he wearing a toupee? Everyone else had a puzzled look as well; Hector down loaded it and did something? I looked again and said out loud.

"I think he's trying to disguise himself"

"I run it through face recognition software, see if it picks up, next one"

Lester swore

"Fucking Morelli"

"Yeah but what's he doing there? Is he undercover, a customer, a friend or part of this whole thing?

I really didn't like the possible answers to any of those ideas.

"Little Girl isn't Eddie gonna do some trawling as to what Morelli's up to at work?"

"He said he'd try, but if Morelli is undercover I don't know if he'd be able to find out, not sure who would know"

"OK Hector keep going"

The next photo I recognized as the blond guy I'd met at the wine bar in New York when I was with Lester.

"If you heard my conversation in the ladies room I think he's Ekon, apparently owner of the club and he was Janices boyfriend"

Tank looked at me and woo hoo, my ESP kicked in.

"I'll research the shit outta him"  
Tank smiled then looked at Lester.

"See if there's anything on the streets on him"

The fourth and last man was the one turned away from the camera. Hector did his magic and brought up the four photographs together walking closer to the screen.

"I'd say 6"3, 270lbs, slight slouch and doesn't show any muscle definition I'd guess older maybe fifty to sixty judging how white his hair is. Leave him with me I'll see if I can find any other detail."

"He's rich"

Everyone looked at me,

"Hey I know my fashion, that's a bespoke Alexander Amosu Vanquish suit"

I don't think they could find the words to respond to that, even Lester just sat there with his mouth open.

"See all that time watching "Who's Who" paid off"

Tank raised an eyebrow at Hector

"Hector can't be many of those sold see if you can find anyone who bought one then give Steph the names"

I put my elbows on the table and rested my head in my hands. Report time. Surprisingly Morelli had been to his usual haunts and picked up mostly gang related homicides. As Binkie started on the comings and goings at the club my eyes began to droop and even as interesting as it seemed to be, not, I was starting to doze off.

"Come on Beautiful, time for bed"

I started to come to as I felt Lester pick me up.

"I can walk"

"Yeah I know but you're not, you're out on your feet"

Lester tipped me onto my feet in my bedroom and left me to it. In the bathroom I removed my makeup, brushed my hair down, went to the loo then washed hands and brushed teeth, I was whacked.

Saturday Day 20

Awakening with no sign of dreaming felt good and I decided I needed to catch up with Connie and Lula. The office was open in the morning on a Saturday so by 10.30 I was parked outside. Like any other day Connie was painting her nails and Lula was laid out on the couch asleep.

"Morning Connie"  
"Hi Steph, how's tricks?"

"You aint talkin wid me white girl?"

"Thought you were asleep Lula"  
"Nah just resting me eyes and contemplating life"

"Wow big word Lula"  
"I knows big words, just don't like to waste energy saying em"

"Any new files Connie?"

"Hold it girl, we aint gotten caught up with ya"

"Nothing much happening Lula, same old"

"Well where you bin hidin out?"

"Lot of work to be done at Rangeman"

"You know she's working there part time Lula"

"Suppose so, I don't suppose can you get me one of them jobs? You must be in seventh heaven working with all those hot fellas"

"Don't suppose I could, sorry Lula. You've a steady wage from here filing I don't, so I have to have somewhere to work that can guarantee me an income"

"Humph, you could always make up with Officer Hottie he'd provide for you"

Why on earth the change from Lula?

"Lula you told me to stay away from him"

"Well maybes I can see some good in him"

"Files Connie?"

"Two new ones, one's a regular one's new to the system. Don't think you'll have a problem with either but the second one has a medium bond for some reason"

I signed for the files and sat down next to Lula to read up on them.

"What no doughnuts?"

"No Lula, I've been cutting down"

"What about your sugar hormones you don't want to have those erupting 'cos by the looks of you, you aint getting non, not like this beatifious body?

"Exercise seems to be keeping them at bay and I feel better for it"

"Nah I like my exercise in bed"  
"Good for you Steph, you do look more toned and your skin looks good"

"Thanks Connie"

"Well white girl we going after these skips then?"

"Not at the moment I need to do a bit of research first"  
"Is this it then, I aint good enough to be your partner"

"No that's not true…."

"I bailed you outta all sortsa trouble girl so don't you think you can just push me aside"

"Lula you know we can end up in all sorts of trouble, I need to approach things so we'll both be safer"

"Well I know when I'm not wanted"

With that Lula flounced out of the office slamming the door.

"Take no notice of her Steph, apparently aubergine stood her up last night so she's out of sorts. But we both know you're right. Going in with lots of info is safer, she'll be back Monday bright as a daisy"

"Maybe we should organise another night out for next week"

"Sounds like a plan, I'll let her know Monday"

"See you Connie"

I sat in the car and briefly read the files, one of the FTAs lived on the Burg near Valerie, in fact I'm sure her daughter was the same age as Angie. She'd been arrested for fraud using counterfeit bankcards for online shopping, so not a potentially violent women. Maybe it was time to call on Valerie as I hadn't seen her or my nieces for ages. I parked outside her house and saw the girls playing out front, when they saw me they came running over.

"Aunt Stephie, you here to see us?"

"Sure am, how's it going with you two, keeping out of trouble?"

"Of course. Mum's in the house with Lisa, she hasn't been well and Dad took the baby to see Gram and Gramps"

I walked into the house leaving the two girls outside to play, maybe they decided it was healthier! Val was in the kitchen with Lisa in her high chair.

"Hi Val, thought I'd call in and see how you were"

"Oh Steph, didn't expect you, Mum says you're not talking to your family anymore. I don't know who you think you are but everyone's saying you're living with those thugs. Mum is really upset with you"

"Well maybe if you talked to Grandma of Dad you'd get the proper story"

"Don't be silly Mum's right about everything, you need to make it up with Joe, Mum says he's still prepared to have you, so you need to grow up and get settled down like me"  
"Nice of you to listen to my side of the story. I won't waste your time then, see you around"

I stomped out of the house spitting, how dare she quote our mother at me especially when mother was making up lies. I said goodbye to the girls with a kiss on their cheeks, I hoped they could manage to survive the Burg, but with Val and Mum it would be hard work for them. I'd cooled down by the time I drove fifty yards down the road, I looked over at Gabriels house and did a double take. I had never seen so many animals in my life, not the live ones, but ornamental. They covered the walls of the house and whilst the odd one looked pretty the overall effect was mind-blowing. I saw butterflies, birds, geckos, fish, cats, dogs, and even a sheep. There was probably more but me eyes had seen enough. Gabriel was at the door nailing a spider on its web in the middle, I shuddered ever since Abruzzi I'd had a fear of spiders.

"Hi Gabriel"

She finished hammering and turned around. It was then that I realized just how big she had become. Gabriel was in Vals year and the last time I saw her she was probably my size with maybe bigger boobs, yeah I know most girls have bigger boobs than me. Now her boobs seemed to laying on top of a roll of fat that went down her thighs. Her thighs were probably bigger than my hips.

"Is that you Stephanie Plum, I remember you, you're Valeries kid sister?

"Yeah that's me. How's it going Gabriel?"

"Just call me Gabby. I'm OK just enjoying the sunshine with all my friends"

"You certainly have an amazing collection, you been collecting for long?"

"About two years ever since Waldolf my husband left me"

"Sorry to hear that Gabby"  
"I'm not, all he wanted was me to get pregnant, cook his meals and keep house. I got so depressed I ended up just eating anything and everything. Don't get married Steph it aint what its made out to be like"

"Good advice, don't plan to"

"I heard you was marrying Morelli?"  
"No I'm not"

"Good to hear. So what you doing here?"

"Gabby you missed your court date"  
"No, its next week"

"Sorry it was this week"

"Hell I've had so many deliveries I must have overlooked it"

"If I take you now we can get there before the courts close"

"Yeah OK let me go get me a credit card to pay the fine"

I looked at Gabby then at my car, she should fit in and the seat belts do expand, but what about my suspension? Can't do anything about it, so I helped to push Gabby in the front seat. Now normally I put FTAs in the back but by pushing the front seat right back and semi reclining it she just and so fit. I had to help with the seat belt, as she couldn't see to buckle it in. The car groaned a bit and maybe it had a lean to it but we made it to the station. Robin was at the desk and seemed in a hurry to get the paper work done. Just as she handed me the receipt she looked up.

"Shit sorry Steph I was trying to get you outta here before he came past"

I looked round to see Morelli stood staring at me.

"I'm just going to ignore him, OK Robin?"

"I've text Eddie for you"

At that moment Eddie walked in from the other side of the entryway.

"Morning Steph, looking good. You on your way out?"

Eddie came up to me and put his arm round my waist and steered me out the door to my car.

"Thanks for that Eddie"  
"No problem Steph. I need to talk to Santos, I've got some info, will you ask him to give me a call?"

"Yeah sure I'm on my way to Rangeman now"

Morelli had watched my interaction with Eddie and was now stood at the doorway watching us. He was giving me the creeps. Once at Rangeman I found Lester and passed on Eddies message then went to the break room to grab a sandwich. I managed to do a couple of searches and left one running before going downstairs to change for my training with Hector.

Showered and changed I was back at my computer; I'd finished the work for Rodriguez and was now try to find anything on Ekon. Hector had found three names to research but only one had a photo so that left the possibility of two. In the end I ran both men. One was Ekon Polat, born in Turkey in Istanbul; he was an import export mogul with homes in America and in Europe. The company seemed to check out, a family business he'd inherited from his father, single no children. But still no description or photo, which was a bit weird.

The second name was Ekon Gamal. He ran a freight company that again seemed to check out. This Ekon was born in Cairo and again there was no photo or description of him. Well off with homes further south in Saudi Arabia. I got a text from Tank reminding me of a meeting in 5minutes so locked my computer and grabbed a coffee to take in with me.

"Report, Hector"

"Have got into files but now have to break encryption. Suits, sorry but apart from your rich and famous American celebrity four others went out of country to PO boxes, no id on the other man so I may ask Homeland"

Tank looked at me

"Please tell me you have something"

"No but my spidey senses are telling me that this Ekon is going under the names of two people"

"How's that?"  
"Well their records are both too clean and neither one has a photo or description, just gut feeling Tank"

"Your gut feeling is the best there is so follow it Steph. Santos?"

"Not much on the streets certainly no one's owning up to knowing this blond guy or the name. Interesting thing is I've just spoken with Eddie. He's worried 'cos he found two cold cases of women who'd died with a similar drug used on Steph. He doesn't know if Joe is undercover but says he's working enough hours on homicide he can't see it"

Tank collected the report from Lester than looked at Binkie.

"No movement at the club in fact I'd say it's a little too quiet, doesn't seem to be much traffic in or out"

"Alright folks what next?"

"Tank I think you should let Steph follow up with these Ekon fellas see where that leads and maybe up the surveillance on Morelli"

"I think your right Santos, anything else?"

"Dismissed, Steph you have a minute?"

"Sure Tank"

The others left the room and Tank indicated a chair next him.

"Stephanie"

"Shit full name"

He laughed

"Out loud?"

"Oh yes. Nothing to be worried about, in fact it's really good. You've come on in leaps and bounds with your training; in fact you're almost to Rangeman standard in the areas you're covering. So well done"

"Phew thanks for that Tank I feel really good about myself, so which areas do I not do?"

"Running distances and using different rifles for sniper shooting"

"Well in that case I can do without those"

"You're fitting in real well here you know Steph, thought any more about coming on board full time and running your skips through us?"  
"Not until we get this case finished or until Ranger comes back"

"So not a no, I'll take that. What skips do you have at the moment?"

"Only one, a medium bond who was arrested for blackmail and extortion. No history of violence so it's just a question of finding him"

"Sounds harmless let me know if you need any help"  
"Thanks Big Guy:

I went back and unlocked my computer starting a search for the blackmailer. Why Vinnie had bonded him out I didn't know because he didn't seem to have a place he lived permanently. In fact Eric was a bit of an unknown, boring background. My spidey senses were tingling giving me a feeling that something wasn't right. His bank details had lots of money coming into his account, obviously from those he blackmailed, but with some coming from untraceable overseas accounts. Money going out was erratic, no rent or motel, no regular haunts. The only outgoing that I felt might give me an edge was a contract for a phone. So I did what I do well, I lied and contacted the phone company. As I had all his personal details in front of me I got through the first automated part asking for date of birth and mothers maiden name. Next a real person.

"How may I help?"

" I have three phones which look the same but one is on contract to you the other is my company phone and the third is my wifes phone. My son started messing them and I can't remember what the phone number was for your phone"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah well I'm not in the habit of phoning myself and I'm not good with numbers so if you can give me a phone number I can work out which phone is which, is that too much to ask?"  
"Hold why I locate it please… OK here it is you got a pen and paper?"  
"Thank you so much for helping me out"

So now I had a phone number I could ask Hector to triangulate its location, piece of cake.

"Not on"

"Sorry what do you mean Hector?"  
"Switched off"

"Oh can you let me know when it comes back on?"

"Si"

A text from Lester inviting me out had me at Shortys with most of the guys that evening. The pizza was epic and conversation nonstop, Lester was almost protective of me and I'm sure it was because Asmo made a move to sit by me. We finished by playing pool, did I tell you I was ace at pool at college? No? I hadn't told the guys that either so they blamed drinking and eating too much for losing to me. It was near midnight when I rolled into bed exhausted.

Tuesday Day 23

I'd been out with Connie and Lula the night before but to be honest the atmosphere was awful. Lula had dressed in hot pink skinny jeans and boob tube which to be honest didn't do anything for her. Connie and I had gone for skinny hipster jeans and dressy shirts. The evening started with a meal at Rosinis, which both Connie and I enjoyed, but Lula moaned the entire time. We went to a nearby bar that had a dance floor and wasn't one of our usual haunts. The crowd was yuppie workers who knew how to relax after a day at work. I enjoyed the dancing and joking around with Connie and some of the other people there but Lula just wasn't having it. She criticized other girls hair, makeup, clothes and then started on the guys. Eventually she flounced out saying she had better places to go and people to see. Connie and I stayed until just after midnight before she dropped me off at Rangeman.

After a session in the gym I spent the morning on searches. I still hadn't found out anything more so just before training while eating my sandwich I put in Morelli/Ekon/Polat/Gamal

to run. Hector decided to improve my skills with handcuffs and locks then took me to my car in the garage and showed me how to hotwire it. He said it could only be done on older cars because the electronic management systems in new cars wouldn't let it be done as easily. He then showed me ways of getting out of the boot of a car. Now that was scary to start with because it brought back too many memories, when Hector realised this he gave me a big Maglite and made sure he was talking to me all the time.

As I was changing he sent me a text "Come now, found him" I dressed in jeans black T shirt and made sure I had a utility belt on with spray, cuffs, Maglite and my gun holstered at my shoulder under a gilet. Hector had found Eric he'd switched his phone back on and was currently in a house on Beatty Street.

"You take backup"

"I'll be fine he's not violent"

"You take backup"

Then he was on his phone speaking Spanish.

I went down to the garage and there stood Asmo all decked out in Rangeman black with full utility belt. I laughed as I approached him.

"You said you liked the idea of being a body guard"

"Yeah, so who do I have to maim?"

"No one, my skips is a first offender for blackmail, no history of violence, so not a problem"

"OK I'll drive and we'll take a company car"

Not giving me a chance to argue I slammed the car door after I got in.

"Problem?"

"Just let me warn you I don't do well when someone tells me what I'm going to do"

"Sorry, point taken. Where to"

"Beatty Street number 456"

The drive was quiet and we parked down from the house and spent some time watching. After fifteen minutes I was getting antsy. Turning to Asmo

"How do you want to do this?"

"I've been told to watch your back so I'll be staying close to you"

"OK let's go knock on the door and see who's in"

WE got out of the car and Asmo beeped it to lock it, we walked side by side up to the front door, Asmo stood to the left of the hand on gun so I stood to right. The door was opened by Eric who tried to slam the door in my face, my cat boot took the impact and it swung back open. Eric ran down the hall past two doors through the kitchen and out the back door. When I came out of the back door into the yard Eric stood facing me with a smile on his. My spidey senses hit stroke level and then I heard a footstep behind me, which I assumed was Asmo, I was so very wrong because I felt a vice like hold around me and a cloth was over my face. I tried to move, to put into practice what I had learnt but reality was slowly fading out .The smell was pungent and as much as I tried to hold to my breath I couldn't. Blackness crept across my sight and it was lights out for me.

I wasn't awake but I wasn't asleep, definitely not dreaming. I couldn't move not even my eyelids but I was aware of moving. I felt sick and had a headache. OH god no, please don't let Morelli have me. Sounds began to become clearer and I could feel something cool on my face. I realised I was lying down with a pillow under my head; maybe someone had found me and was helping me. Slowly I opened my eyes, the light wasn't bright so I became accustomed to my surroundings pretty quickly. The first thing I saw was the face of a pretty girl, probably a bit younger than me. She smiled down at me.

"She's coming round help me to get her sat up so she isn't sick"

Another girl appeared from the direction of my feet and taking an arm each they turned and lifted to sit me up. I looked in shock then at my surroundings. We were in a caged cell about twelve foot square, there was a single light bulb in the middle of the cage covered by wire. On the floor were three dirty mattresses with pillows and in the corner were a toilet and a sink made out of stainless steel. My breathing hyped up and black dots appeared.

"Push her head down before she passes out"

My head was pushed down and the wet cloth that must have been on my face before was at the back of my neck.

"I'm OK, Let me up"

"You sure?"

"Yes, thanks"

I sat upright with my legs stretched out in front of me on the floor. I tried to take my time to see all around me but there was the sound of a key turning in a lock.

"Lie back down pretend you're still out cold, hurry"

I just did it I don't know why maybe the anxious tone of her voice but I laid back down and closed my eyes trying to get my breathing to slow down.

"She awake yet?"  
"No you must have given her too much of those drugs you use, she's only a slight frame"

"Yeah well we've got all day, I'll be back"

The voice was gruff, a mans, and I heard his shoes scuff on the floor then steps, followed by the door closing and a key being turned.

"What's he going to do?"

The other whom I'd not really noticed before helped me sit back up then proceeded to tell me.

"They're going to remove your clothes and all jewellery and give you a medical exam. Don't worry its two woman, but they don't speak at all. They'll give you clothes like ours to put on then I think they'll bring you back"

Remove everything! How do I get my panic button to stay with me? If they strip me there's nowhere to hide it. Think Stephanie. The obvious hit me but I really didn't like the idea, what if it couldn't transmit through me, what if it got stuck in my throat what if… Just do it.

I took off the butterfly charm by bending the connecting ring and looked at it. The wings stuck out so I needed to get them off. I worked each wing back and forth against the body weakening the metal until each one broke off. Where the wings had been attached was still rough with sharp edges. Bending over I rubbed the edges on the floor. A bit like sanding something down, first one then the other until each one was smooth. Now in my hand I had the body of the butterfly with its beautiful stone. I put it between my finger and thumb and squeezed, I felt a click and the body did seem thinner. I got up and walked over to the sink put the stone in my mouth and using my hands cupped some water flowing from the tap and drank and drank. It didn't feel any different to swallowing a peanut, a bit uncomfortable but with more water I was sure I had swallowed it. Hell I hope my stomach acid didn't eat it away. Both girls had been watching me intently, I turned and took a good look at them both taking in their appearance. The girl who had been there when I woke up had long straight blond hair, which looked natural to me. She was my height but was more voluptuous with bigger hips and boobs. She had pale blue eyes and a clear pale complexion, no makeup. The second girl was slightly taller than me with long wavy pale brown hair, not waves like mine but softer. Her eyes were a pale brown, the colour of honey and her complexion was slightly darker than mine, and the colour I went with the sun. In my opinion both girls were stunning, all natural with beautiful facial structure. What the hell were we doing here and why me, oh god I sounded like my mother. The key turned turned in the lock again

"We'll talk more later just do as they say, or they will hurt you"

Blondie gave ne a hug and stepped back. A man came into the room probably the same one as before.

"Good to see you awake sleeping beauty, out you come"

He opened a padlock on the outside of the cage and stepped to one side

"Out"

As if to qualify what he'd said he held a stun gun in his hands. I didn't know where I was or how many locked doors there were or how many more men there were, so I decided I needed to bide my time and collect Intel before I tried to escape. I walked out of the cage and out of the door. He locked the padlock to the cage and also the door and we walked into a thin corridor. The walls were metal and I had a horrible feeling we were on a boat. He led me to the second door on the left, opened it, pushed me in and stepped out, locking the door with me inside. There was a bed with clean sheets and one of those curtain stands they have in hospitals. Two women were stood on either side of the bed. In unison they started toward me, which made me reactively step back. The one on my right made a tutting sound and they each took an arm and led me to the middle of the room. The women were probably more my mothers age with dark brown hair going grey. There faces were lined and their eyes were cold, but I don't think they were cold because of me. Between them they removed all of my clothes including shoes and socks. They then opened a gown for me to put my arms into and fastened it at the back. My earrings, just some silver studs were removed and they undid my bracelet. Everything was put into a metal box and locked. By now my hands had started to shake, I hated hospitals anyway, so the idea of this when there was nothing wrong me scared me to death. I was weighed, my height taken, my measurements and even my feet size. Then they pointed to the bed. I slowly climbed on and was pushed to lie down; I scrunched my eyes terrified of what was next. A tap on the arm had me open my eyes and then one of them used cleaning wipes and removed all traces of make up, tweezing my eyebrows as well. At the same time my hand was lifted and my nails were trimmed and buffed. The same thing happened with my toes.

A heart monitor and blood pressure kit came next, but what had me shrinking back was a hypodermic needle. One held my arm tightly and turned my head away from my arm, I felt the tourniquet around my arm then there was a small sting as the needle went in, when I dared to look they were drawing vials of my blood. There was a chart to the side of the bed that they wrote the results in and at the top there was the label "Blue Eyes". The next part had me grimacing when stirrups were pulled up from the side of the bed. I hated having a PAP test done, but again they were gentle. When that was finished I was led into the room next door and put into a shower. Both women were fully dressed but they washed and conditioned my hair and scrubbed my body. Holding out a towel I stepped back toward the bed. The women were still wet but didn't seem to mind. They shaved me everywhere and I mean everywhere, then moisturised my entire body including my face. My hair was dried into soft waves and I was given the same clothes as I'd seen the other girls wearing, loose jogging trousers and long sleeved T-shirt. Finally I was stood in front of a plain wall and my photograph was taken.

The door opened and the same man walked back in and led me back to the same room with the cage.

"Scrubs up well don't she?"

He said to no one in particular. Once back inside the cage I laid down on a mattress and quietly sobbed.

Wednesday Day 24

I had been in Eastern Europe for over three weeks now and felt as though we had gotten nowhere. My team of four other Rangers and I had been given the mission to identify and find the man responsible for arms dealing throughout the Middle East. Eastern Europe had been identified as a route where these arms seemed to pass through. Where that Intel came from god only knows because yes there are arms moving through any country, but this didn't seem to make sense. We were now en route through Georgia to slip into Turkey. We were all dressed as civilians and all had enough characteristics to pass through without too much curiosity. Georgia had netted us some good information so we now had a name to follow. JulianBakri, mid fifties extremely wealthy and very powerful who carried a Muslim name but obviously enjoyed the finer things of the western world. I made a note to myself to contact Alexander Ramos; he'd know any shakers and stirrers based in the Mediterranean. The aim was to travel along the coast of the Black Sea to Trabzon cross the border into Turkey and head for Istanbul. We had managed to buy ourselves a Landover that while old and battered seem to have a good engine. We had bought food supplies and and stored gasoline in Gerry cans because we had no intention of stopping. Being a five-man team had the advantage of getting enough sleep while one of us drove. I volunteered to drive first, getting through the border shouldn't be a problem. We had a variety of passports to choose from and decided since three out of five spoke Turkish to use Turkish passports. I didn't speak Turkish so by the time I finished my stint of driving I could be asleep in the back and feign compliance if needed. Derby who would be driving had such an arrogant attitude he could probably talk us into the White House and spoke Turkish like a native. It would only take about three hours, maybe more in the dark. I started the drive at 2100 hoping the dark and lateness would help. As I settled into my zone three in the back slept and Ketch rode next to me keeping an eye on the surroundings. Ketch knew I didn't talk while I drove so I actually ended up doing a lot of thinking. Where did my thoughts end up? Of course on a curly haired blue eyed brunette. For once I was not looking forward to being away, yeah I know no obvious danger to me, but it wasn't me I was afraid for. My Babe could find danger walking down the street, and she had found it head on that day. Jason, hell I knew him, had worked on missions a couple of years ago with him, then last year he hadn't signed back up giving family as the reason. It was then I first thought about not re-signing when my contract was due which was in a weeks time. I knew the government would pull me in at the last minute, either a suicide mission or a soft one to sweeten me to re-sign. Holding my Babe on that last night and watching her sleep had helped to make my mind up. If she was back with Morelli or not I was going to come clean with her, hell I'd almost done it but she was far too upset to have a serious conversation with her. I was pulled from my thoughts by Ketch.

"Hey Ranger need to pull over and wake up Trent and Derby, borders only a couple of miles away"

I pulled off the road

"Come on you two time to do your stuff"

All three came awake, we were all the same, and we could be awake in an instant.

"On it let me take a leak first then you get comfortable in the back."

We did the seat changing and I settled right at the back so that I keep an eye on the road from behind.

This border was known as a back door for getting into Turkey and Trent had enough cash for the guards to wave us through. No problems at all

"I'm disappointed I was ready to have an all out shouting match"

We all laughed at Trent knowing he was being perfectly serious.

"We'll cover the next six hours and swap out again, sweet dreams"

The travel to Istanbul was about 12 hours so we'd be travelling through the night. Derby would be driving and as his name suggested he was an excellent driver. I laid my head back down to now sleep and as my conscious mind drifted I was seeing the sleeping face of my Babe.

Thursday Day 25

The journey was uneventful as you can imagine the usual buses and farm trucks, some tourists but in general drivers had places to go. We stopped after 6 hours pulling right off the road to take a break, stretch our muscles and eat some food. We'd made sure to have plenty of water. Trent was our communications expert so he had the sat phone out and turned on. We were waiting for an update on JulianBakri, and there was nothing coming through.

"How the hell can they find nothing?"

"Trent if it was that easy we wouldn't be travelling half way round the world would we"

Yeah Moby had a point, but I bet my Babe could find something. Plus I made the obvious point.

"We don't even know if this is the guy we're after"

"Ranger don't spoil my day, I have a warm bed to get back to at home"

"OK Moby you drive I'll ride up front with you, Trent can you find us somewhere to stay in Istanbul? Look for somewhere near the dock areas, probably by the Port of Haydarpaşa

because we'll need to recon that area"

"No problem"

"Trent they give any idea as to the business name this bloke uses?"

"Sorry as you like to say, nada"

Istanbul is one of the busiest cities in Europe where the west meets the east but it is also very beautiful having been the battleground for so many wars over history, the buildings and architecture show that history from different cultures and religions. There were great moves to reclaim and restore some of those buildings. It was early evening by the time we found our destination and lucky for us the sun was setting giving us dusk to move our things into an old apartment building on Dr Sitkiozterendcei Street a few streets over from the port. Our apartment was spartan but that didn't matter, we could sleep anywhere we needed to, we needed to make sure it was secure. Luckily we had a fire escape from one of the rooms so decided we'd use that to avoid being seen going in and out by the other occupants. Once settled, we sat at the round table to formulate our plans for the night. I was leading this team so lead the discussion.

"We need to do recon around the port area, talk to workers see if you can get a feel for any ships that seem to grease customs. Trent you and Derby pick that up. Moby you and Ketch hit some of the local bars listen in to conversations, get a feel for what's going on in the streets. All of you be very careful about dropping Bakris name I don't think it will be used a lot, there are going to be layers of people before anything reaches him, in fact I don't think he'll get his hands dirty"

"What you up to Ranger?"  
"I'm meeting a contact, an acquaintance from Jersey, Alex Ramos gave me a name and an introduction, and I'm going in as a potential buyer"

Moby laughed

"That why we dragged a bloody suit all this way from Georgia?"

"Yep. Report 0600 here and watch for people in this building and street I don't want them seeing you all"

With the meeting finished they dressed in civvies of jeans and T-shirts and the guys left, hopefully they might pick up something. I showered, shaved and dressed to look respectable and made my way down the stairs I was gonna walk over a few streets then pick up a taxi to meet this contact, a Mr. Ekon Polat.

The bar we met in was spacious with outdoor seating; soft Turkish music playing in the background, Mr. Polat was not what I was expecting. He was blond and built, not Tank built, but looked as if he could take care of himself. His eyes betrayed him, they were cold, and confident like a sharks.

"Mr. Polat?"

"Yes, ah you are the friend of Alexander are you not?"

Alex had been keen to help out, he didn't like the talk going round about this guy and since I'd helped him sort out his little problem with his sons, not to mention I think he had a crush on Steph, he was more than happy to help.

"Yes Pardo, Marcus but please just call me Marc"

"Alex didn't mention a name but said you were a worthy customer"

"Alex and I have done business a few times and helped each other out"

"So where are you based Marc?"  
"I mainly work out of Miami, good access to a lot of countries that use my skills"

"Ah South America is your playground then?"  
"You could say that"

"So why here and me?"

"Looking to diversify and Alex said you had a variety of merchandise"

"Oh we have probably more than even Alex appreciates, you name it we get it for you. You describe it we'll get one for you"

"Sounds interesting"

"Marc you'll appreciate I need to check you out, make sure you have the means to purchase from me. If we can meet again tomorrow, night then we can continue our discussion as long your credentials come up to scratch"

I stood up and held out my hand

"Looking forward to doing business with you"

"Likewise Marc"

I wasn't worried about my cover I'd set it up years ago and made sure it was kept up to date with fictitious information; it also carried an account with a lot of money in it making me wealthy enough to bait the trap.

It was just after 1am when I returned to the apartment. I'd made sure I wasn't tailed using taxi, bus and even walked several miles. I'd need a new suit tomorrow.

Friday Day 26

The guys were waiting for me ready to report in the morning, they'd been out most of the night so hopefully they had something. They would sleep during the day and be back out again tonight hopefully now being able to focus on specifics they learned from the street.

"Report Trent, Derby?"

"Those docks are sure a hell of size but we got in with some migrants, they'd come in from Syria so were more talkative. You name it, it comes through here legal and not. Some serious shit in some of those cargo boats but not just one operator. The talk is that there is one boss whose ships are very picky as to which workers are let near, very closed shop and some serious perimeter guarding. That's where we are aiming for tonight, they have their own security and a section of dock that only they use"

Any leads on names?"  
"No"

"Moby?"

"Similar talk, what ever you want they can get, though I think just talk. They implied if we needed something they knew a man who could, but didn't have a name. Lots of drugs flowing freely but I suspect that that is no different to any big city, not a lot of talk on arms. I'd say that comes through, but by specific routes in a known route, no names but talk of a boss man who's the man to sort out anything you would want. We'll hit some different bars tonight"

"What about you Ranger?"

"I think I may have a possible, I'm meeting up again tonight. I just don't understand why we were sent into Eastern Europe to start with, we should have come straight here"

"How'd you come by him"?

"I made a call to dealer back home a couple of days ago and it paid off, you lot get some sleep I need to buy some decent clothes, Trent can you use a secure connection to find what you can about a man named Ekon Polat, but don't use our government sources I think something's off there, we need to keep where we are to ourselves"

"That's not good news Ranger"

I decided to dress and buy breakfast somewhere in the city. I was getting a very uneasy feeling about our contact in Washington. The streets were coming to life and I sat near the bazaar with a breakfast of fruit and Turkish coffee. I headed toward the ferry, as I needed to cross into the western section of the city to find the best choice for clothes. City's Alışveriş Merkezi No: 162 Sanay was where I was heading. From the ferry I could see the rooftops of the Topkapi Palace, Steph would love this city. I wanted to show her so many places in the world I had been to.

As the evening drew closer I was feeling more uneasy, the guys seemed to be aware of my change of mood and Moby wasn't slow at pointing it out.

"Ranger what's gotten in to you, you're more grumpy than usual?"

"I don't know but I've got a really bad feeling in my gut"

"What, like this is going to go fubar or someone's in danger?"

"It's like the feeling I get when.. never mind"

I was going to say it's like the feeling I get when Steph's in danger. We seem to have this connection where we can sense one another.

"Then what?"

"Can't explain it, I'm gonna get changed and go meet this Ekon, be careful out there, we'll meet in the morning"

I changed into my new suit to look the part, yeah Babe enjoyed corporate Ranger, to me it was just another necessary image. Ekon was waiting at the same restaurant, at the same table so he was obviously known here and held some respect. I waited and watched him, noticing three men standing around who were obviously bodyguards.

"Good evening Mr Polat"

"Ah nice to see you again Marc. Please call me Ekon, I feel I know you so well now"

Well he knew Marc Pardo.

"Ekon I trust you found my credentials to your satisfaction?"

"Yes I must say I was quite impressed though few colleagues have met with you"

"In this business privacy and anonymity are paramount as I'm sure you well understand"

"Oh exactly"

"So what exactly are you looking for?"

I handed him a list of weapons that I'd put together, some were not easy to find on the black market seeing as they were manufactured solely for the US forces. As he was reading the list my eyes were drawn toward a woman stood at the bar. She reminded me of Steph similar dark curly hair and legs a mile long. Ekon surprised me when he followed my gaze.

"You have a particular type of woman you're drawn to?"

"Maybe, then I appreciate any beautiful woman"

"You know maybe I have just the woman for you. The most amazing blue eyes but a bit feisty"

"I like them feisty, more fun"

"One of the lines of merchandise we have is introducing women to some of our Arabian brothers. They have their wives who fit the image they need and provide children but often they want something on the side to give them a bit of fun. You interested?"

"I might be"

"Here, this is access onto our bidding site. Have a look and see if there's something you like"

"How do I bid?"

"I'll write your access codes on the back, it's a secure site with total anonymity"

He wrote something on the back of a card and handed it to me, the card was blank other than a phone number that was his.

"I'll look into this list for you and let you know what we can supply and how much it will cost you, oh by the way the bidding closes at six in the morning"

"Thank you, hopefully I'll speak with you soon"

A thirty minute meeting but I had hopes that we now had something, if we could follow the money trail or the weapons trail I felt sure we would get the information we'd been sent in for. As I left the building one of the bodyguards peeled off to follow me. I spent the next two hours leading him around the city then having had enough I disappeared like smoke into the crowds. I was curious about this auction site so as soon as I returned to the apartment I set up my laptop through a secure connection. There were three "items" to view but I went straight to the one named "Blue Eyes" and my heart hit the floor. Staring out at me were two images of my Babe. The first was obviously at a nightclub with her standing at the bar, the camera must have been somewhere amongst the spirit optics. She was smiling and her face was beautiful with her hair piled on top of her head and wisps of curls framing it. She seemed to wearing a bronze dress but the photo ended at her waist. She was wearing the bracelet I had left for her with the third charm of the butterfly; I needed to remember to thank Santos when I got home. The second photo was obviously posed, her hair was down in soft curls and looked shiny and healthy, no makeup, but her eyes, which I knew so well, and her face, showed fear and almost resignation. Where the hell was she? I quickly looked at the other two girls noting they each had similar types of photos and the setting for the club looked the same, it seemed the second photo showed that they were all naturally beautiful. The bidding on all of them was moving quickly but I had a few hours to keep an eye on it. Looking at my watch and working out that America was eight hours behind us. Time to find out what the hell was going on. I used the secure sat phone to connect to Tank.

"You secure?"

"Yes, you OK?"

"I am but I think you have something you need to tell me"

I intended to sound annoyed and Tank knew it judging by his delay in responding.

"Steph's missing"  
"I know that, I need to know how?"

"How the hell do you know, where are you?"

"Tank give me information, what's been going on"

"You want the long or short version?"

"Report!"  
"OK, OK, this all seemed to start the day before you left. She was bringing in a skip…"

"I know that, I saw her before I left"  
"Of course you did. Well the fella that died gave Steph a memory stick but Hector can't get into it"  
"He wont' Jeremy was an absolute whizz on computers he'll need a key to open them which could be anything form a series of musical notes to voice recognition"  
"You knew him?"

"Did a few missions with him"  
"No wonder I couldn't find out anything about him. Anyhow another of Stephs skips couldn't be found, a young woman from money. Police report got lost and no one knows who supposedly filed it. You know Steph, she's like a dog with a bone, so her and Santos followed some leads that ended up at this high-class club just outside Trenton. In true Steph fashion she stumbled onto a meeting and managed to get some photos before we hauled her out. One of the men was a guy called Ekon, absolutely no info on him he's a ghost. "  
"You're leaving something out Tank"

"Well Stephs had problems with Morelli"

"Go on"

" She met with him and there were words, he did his usual flouncing and Steph walked out. The thing is he went round a few days later to apologise with beer and the next thing we know she's phoning Santos as sick as a dog. Bobby brought her here 'cos she was nearly unconscious and then was out for over twelve hours, he was really worried, did all sorts of tests. Ranger the blood results came back positive with a cocktail of ingredients, the mix had rohypnol, ketamine and other street drugs. She was a mess, bad nightmares and panic attacks; in the end she set up a meeting with Morelli and took Eddie along. She went in wired and with backup, but he just about admitted doing it. The thing is he was in the photos at that meeting at the club. Don't know what his involvement is maybe undercover but it's not leading us that way"

"You got eyes on him?"

"Of course but nothing. Then she disappeared going to pick up a skip, whoever it was took out Asmo and left all her trackers and bag in the house, looked planned to me so we've got Eddie looking into that. We can't find her"

"Shit Tank, she's turned up connected to my mission"  
"She safe?"  
"I hope so but she's on an auction site tied into a contact I made and guess what his name is?"  
"Big blond guy named Ekon?"

"Yeah"

I'm gonna try and get her out by bidding for her"  
"You need some guys with you?"  
"Tank this has to be kept low down, if my handler finds out I'm screwed, and I don't like the way this mission has developed, something's off in Washington"

"I'll send Santos, Steph would trust him and he can get her to somewhere safe until you finish up"

"Sounds like a plan, but remember no one must know anything, tell Santos to use an alias and Tank send copies of Stephs research, any reports and those photos. I'll get in touch with Santos so you're out the loop"

"Ranger be careful get our Little Girl home"

"I will, I have to"  
"I know just get your head outta your ass when you do and tell her how much you need her, it's obvious to everyone else"

At that I ended the call not sure that I was pleased with his last comment or not, was I that obvious? I sat and watched as the bidding went up on Steph, calling Santos in between and arranging to meet him at an address in Istanbul.

Saturday Day 27

At 5.45 I was ready to bid a million and a quarter for Steph when the site reloaded with a "Removed from auction" notice. I was sat head in hands at the table when two of the guys came back in.

"What's happened? You look like shit"

Trent came up behind me and looked over my shoulder at the screen.

"Hey that's your Bombshell aint it?"

Derby followed and peered at the screen, I might just have growled at them.

"Hot chick, who is she and what the hell is that site?"

"She is Stephanie, a very good friend who has better instincts than all you lot put together, but has an unnatural ability of finding herself in the middle of trouble"

"Why is she withdrawn?"

"Don't know but I'm going to find out. I have Santos on his way here to try to help get her back"

I took a power nap for an hour then showered to get a report from my men.

"Trent, Derby what do you have"

"We focussed on the high security docks, lots of armed guards but very little movement on or off the boat. A worker nearby reckons that it's due to sail this evening going to Egypt. No info on the cargo or who's running it"

"Moby?"

"We lucked out in one of the bars obviously some of those security men had just come off shift and with all the alcohol they had they soon started bragging. Yeah I heard they are sailing late afternoon and that there are some very precious cargos. There are areas that are strictly off limits so they didn't know what that cargo was, only that it wasn't in the hold. The hold area mainly holds weapons, ammunition, drugs and some up market things you can only get in the states or Europe. The name that cropped up was a "Mr Gamal"

"You gonna explain what's going on?"

"I met with Ekon Polat last night, he accepted me as a prospective customer"

"How'd you swing that?"  
"I have an alias that is very well off and of questionable standards, based out of Miami, so he believed what he saw. I gave him a list of weapons he shouldn't be able to get hold of, but I think he has a contact that may surprise us. He invited me to take part in an auction, as you saw there were three girls, one of which I know well. So I contacted Tank. Steph found a thread and pulled it and has a lot of information. Santos is coming out here he's bringing all of Stephs research and some photographs she managed to get hold of. Santos knows Steph well so if she needs to be safe he'll find somewhere and she trusts him enough to go with him"  
Moby sat down next to me and in a quiet voice

"Is she the one you gave Jacks Seals cap to?"  
"Yeah"  
"Then she's special" Derby joined us

"If she's so good on the research why can't we use her to help?"

"Complicated"

"Yeah right"

"Moby get some sleep and then head to the port to watch that boat, Ketch, you go down now and if Derby you fill the gap. I'm gonna meet Santos and contact Ekon about this auction. Keep in contact"

I left them to sort out their own food and decide on a rota for the docks, I needed to get close to that boat. I made my way down to the docks and followed the directions Derby had given me. I climbed on top of some containers and laid down, binoculars in hand. I didn't need to see if Steph was on that boat I could feel her presence. That meant she was still alive but I couldn't work out why she'd been removed from the auction. At that moment a black limo drove through the security gates and stopped by the boat. Ekon got out of the car which put him as a boss. He strolled up the gangplank talking to his men. Time to call him because if he stayed on board I might not be able to get through to him.

"Ekon, Marc here. I'm a little disappointed in how you seem to be running things"

" You have your heart broken?"

"Not really but it does have me questioning how you operate if a piece of merchandise you're selling is suddenly not available"  
"Yeah well the boss decided he wanted to keep her for himself"  
"So maybe I should be dealing with the boss then?"  
"I assure you Mr Pardo I will be making any deals with you myself, now I'm busy if you don't mind"

At that the phone went dead. Interesting, there was someone else with the overall power. I made my way out of the docks and began to head over toward the west side of Istanbul. Santos would need feeding. He was landing at Ataturk airport and it would take him a while to reach our meeting place. I had already found a table at the Ortakoy Manti restaurant at the back of the room so that I could view all exits. Santos came in and walked straight to the table and sat down. He was dressed in jeans and hoodie carrying a rucksack, looking totally like a tourist.

"What a flight, I only managed to get some sleep on the last leg, you ordered yet?"

We both knew this wasn't the place to talk, too many people around. We ordered and then after paying headed to the ferry terminal. We walked silently and stood at the rail looking out over the sights of the city.

"Beautiful city, always wanted to visit but never got here, how about you Ranger, you ever do the whole tourist trip?"

"I've spent a weekend here after a mission and looked around some of the sights"

An hour later we entered the apartment. Santos knew Moby and Trent but not the other two. Ketch and Moby were still at the apartment so after introductions we got down to business.

"Santos what you brought with you?

"All of Stephs searches, photos and our reports, I think you need to start with the photos"

We passed round copies and each looked at them. Santos pointed out the men he knew.

"This is Detective Morelli, don't know his part in this. This one here is Ekon, now Steph recons there are two names he uses, Ekon Polat and Ekon Gamal. There was little information but she placed them here in Istanbul and Cairo Egypt."

"I've met with him but he says he isn't the boss there's someone who he answers to"

"We can't figure this one, Hector's tried facial recognition but it isn't pulling anything up. Funny but Steph reckoned he was wearing a bad disguise"

Ketch moved the photo closer to his eyes.

"I'm sure I recognise him, it's the posture, have you tried to re image the face without the hair and moustache?"

"Not sure, I'll drop a line to Hector"

Lester turned to me and in an almost quiet voice,

"This might be a wild card but I gave her the butterfly that was a panic button, we couldn't locate it and thought it had been removed, but just maybe she has it with her and it would have been out of our range"

"Trent can you maybe look and see if you can pick up a tracker signal?"

"If it's transmitting I'll find it, give me the frequency and id number"

Trent disappeared into one of the bedrooms. Santos looked at me.

"What now?"

"We follow the boat to Alexandria and hope we can pick up her trail. Apparently Ekons boss has an interest in her"

"Shit that's not good, but you know Steph, if anyone can put a spanner in the works it's her. She's decided she needs to improve her life and move on. She's really changed over the last few weeks"

"How?"

"That's for her to say"

At that moment Trent entered the room with a shit-eating grin

"Found her, transmitting loud and clear. At the moment she's on that boat"

"Let's get organised. Ketch organise a boat to get us from here to Alexandria. Trent can you link my phone to show her GPS?"

"No problem Ranger"

"Santos find out what you can about the dock area at Alexandria and arrange transport for us, maybe you could catch up with Mo in Cairo and see if he knows anything"

We seemed to making progress and at least now we had a plan; I just hoped Steph was OK. When Moby came in we got him caught up to speed, then decided to head down to the dock and meet up with Derby and keep watch until the boat set off.

Sunday Day 28

This was the fourth day that I had been locked inside this cage and I now knew what a caged tiger felt like. We had been fed well and no one bothered us but conversation between us showed that we were getting antsy. We spent a lot of time chatting telling each other stories about our lives and dreams and now our fears. Hannah was the blond girl and had been working as an assistant in an advertising company She didn't have a steady boyfriend and enjoyed being a single girl. She lived with another girl but since this other girl spent most of her time at her boyfriends Hannah felt like she was living on her. Her parents lived down in Florida so she wasn't even sure she'd be missed.

Rachel was a very smart girl and was paralegal working her way up, she was doing night classes at College in law. Again a bit of loner but enjoyed the club scene. I couldn't work out the connection between us but given time I would. Last night the noise within the boat increased and after about an hour we decided that we were out at sea. Hannah wasn't doing too well with seasickness and Rachel just fell asleep. Each day I'd spent time exercising and eventually encouraged the girls to try out some of my defence moves. Weirdly before we moved I thought I felt a tingle on my neck, that made me cry just thinking about Ranger and maybe that was what it was. I was feeling home sick and missing my friends. I hadn't thought about where Ranger might be, I just said my little prayer.

The boat was now quietening down which might mean we were in another port. After half an hour all movement seemed to stop and that was when we were provided with some breakfast. The water into the room had stopped so we were given bottled water and to drink quickly as we wouldn't be getting any more any time soon. As we finished breakfast that's when I noticed both Hannah and Rachel were asleep. Weird we'd only just got up. Then as if on queue I yawned and felt dizzy, I had to lie down before I fell down.

When I woke up I was in a room by myself. They drugged the water! But at least I didn't feel ill. I inspected the room, which was actually very nice with a bed, sitting area and small bathroom. A key turned in the lock and a man I"D not seen before walked in and put some clothes on the bed.

"You need to shower and change, you have 40 minutes"

He then turned and locked the door behind him. There was a T shirt, shorts and matching bra and briefs. I took another look around the room, no windows so decided to do as he asked; I'd been in the same clothes for several days so must smell. The shower was adequate and there was body wash, hair shampoo and a brush so I set about getting clean. I had no idea where I was or even what day it was. What I did do though was to thoroughly search the room for anything that could be used as a weapon, nothing was suitable so I put the hair gel bottle in my pockets and put some clips into my hair. I was trying to finger comb my hair when the man returned.

"You need to stand up please"

Which I did and faced him what I didn't expect were handcuffs, but they looked as if they could have been bought from Pleasure Treasures, the inside next to my skin was padded so at least they wouldn't dig into my skin. He then linked a chain through the cuffs and held onto the end.

We walked out of the door into a bright white lobby that had sun streaming through the many windows; the floor was marble and cool on my feet. Out of the door was an amazing view of the sea, there was no one about and he led me onto a short pier where he literally fastened me up. He used a padlock to fasten the length of chain around the last plank of walkway.

"You need to sit here and wait"

"How long, wait for what, where am I?"

Questions tumbled out and I felt my eyes tear, but he turned around and walked back into the house. Get a grip girl, do something. Yeah I thought I can get out of these cuffs. I sat down facing the sea and took a clip out of my hair and began to manipulate the locks. I held the chain and open cuffs and walked back up the pier until the chain was taut. I scanned the beach but couldn't see anyone and looked to see which way was the best escape route. Having made my decision to go right I dropped the chain and cuffs and ran onto the sand and headed along the beach. No sooner had I put a foot on the beach I heard angry shouts behind me. I upped my speed but whoever was chasing me was fast, I was tackled around the waist and ended up with my face in the sound. I was stood up with arms wrapped tightly around me that made me go into what I called Lester mode. My self-defence kicked in. Relax your body, wait till your opponent lessens his grip and throw back your head. Yeah, I heard a crunch and was immediately released. I started forward when another man ran down the beach to head me off. Not going to happen, my Hector mode kicked in, I raised my leg and kicked him in the chest followed by a punch to the groin, another one down. But as I raised my head I realized that I was surrounded by at least six guys. OK I wasn't going down without a fight but they weren't really fighting back they were just trying to grab hold of me

"Don't hurt her or you'll know about it"

That took their attention off me until someone had the bright idea of throwing a fishing net over me. I ended up totally tangled and fell over onto the sand, again. When two men wrapped their arms around my waist another pick up my legs all I could do was squirm and wriggle. I was literally carted back onto the pier. I stopped moving and turned at the sound of clapping hands and laughing. There stood that bastard Ekon grinning at me.

"My, my, aren't you the feisty one. Mr Pardo wouldn't have stood a chance with you"

Suddenly my neck tingled and I turned to my left and looked out to sea to where a fishing boat was anchored, not close enough to recognise anyone out there but I gave a little smile because I was sure Ranger was on board. A loud engine came from my right and the biggest yacht I'd ever seen was coming into dock.

"Get her on board and lock her in the second bedroom, do not let her loose before then"

With that I was picked up hoisted over a shoulder and unceremoniously carried up the gangplank and onto the boat. Once in a bedroom that had a window facing the sea the net was cut off me, and I was literally thrown onto the bed. The door slammed shut and I heard a bolt slide across on the outside. I lay on my back in my thinking position. Ranger was nearby, how? Maybe the panic button had worked after all. I made my mind up to be as uncooperative as possible. I must have dozed because I was brought awake by one of the women from the cage on the ship. This time she was smiling, what the hell? We went through a similar beautifying process as before, but nothing medical thank god. Instead of plain sweat pants and top she laid out a cream dress and matching briefs, no shoes. The dress was made of layers of fine silk each layer shorter than the one below. It hugged my hips and came in at the waist at a band. The front section of fabric was pulled across my breasts over one shoulder and tied to a similar section from the back. It touched the top of my feet and flowed when I walked. My hair was dried into loose curls with a cream gardenia pulling back one side of my hair just above my ear. My makeup was natural but kohl made my eyes pop. The women turned me toward the mirror.

"Beautiful"

Then she turned and left. I didn't want to feel beautiful but must admit I looked like a Greek goddess. I started to pace the room and stood hands on hips when I heard the bolt slide. A different gentleman came in, with another man standing guard in the doorway. He looked me up and down. He must have been in his sixties tanned face but age lines probably from too much sun; his hair was pure white and touched the collar of his shirt. This was the man at the meeting at the club I was sure of it. He wore white trousers with a white shirt and a cream jacket.

"Yes perfect. You will accompany me to dinner "Blue eyes"

"I don't think so"

"Come you must be hungry"

"Not happening"

"Oh but my dear, dinner will prepare you to service me later"

"Definitely not happening, be careful what you wish for, you should have seen what I did to one of your mens balls on the beach"  
"Very well, but if you don't behave I will take extreme measures"

Now I was beginning to feel I couldn't win. The man in the door moved to go down the corridor so as this gentleman turned to leave I bolted through the door pushing him to the floor.

"Inject her"

That's the last I heard. My head felt fuzzy and my legs were weak, my mind was clear and my thinking was concise.

"My name is Mr Bakri, you will refer to me by my name"

"Did you hear me?"

I heard and lost my free will

"Yes Mr Bakri"

"Good girl, now take my arm and we will go eat dinner"

I did as he said but I don't know why. Now I was beginning to panic in my head, but my body wouldn't respond. Oh god what drug did he give me?

I sat at the table and placed the napkin on my knee.

"Drink some juice Blue Eyes"

"Yes Mr Bakri"

"Do you like shrimp?"

"Yes Mr Bakri"

"Good, though I think next time we inject you we won't give you so much"

I just looked and him and stared. As the meal progressed I felt myself regaining some control I could flex my muscles when I wanted them to flex and I was controlling my breathing by taking in deeper breaths. The meal finished with black sweet coffee.

"You don't need to drink that if you don't want to"

"Thank you Mr Bakri"

I found I could play along with him. I needed to act and act soon. Careful not to draw attention, I almost laughed out loud when I saw the handle of a gun sticking out of his jacket pocket.

" Come we will go down to the lounge and relax"

No way did I want to go downstairs, that would trap me inside. As I stood I feigned a stumble and brushed into him, I now had his gun in my hand hidden under the top layer of my dress. He steadied me on my feet.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes Mr Bakri"

"Good follow me"

I started to follow him, we were headed toward the front of the boat, as he turned to enter through the glass doors I bolted and ran to the front, up some steps that brought me to the front of the boat. On either side of me were metal wires acting as rails I suppose to stop someone accidently falling from the deck.

"Miss Plum"

I turned at his voice

"Come back here now"

I must not do as he says; I must not do as he says I found that if I chanted to myself I could block his orders. I pushed the wire down and stepped over it beyond the wire was the sea twenty foot down. Then I raised my hand with the gun in it and pointed it at him. My second hand came up and I took the stand Ram had taught me to ready myself to fire.  
"You will come here"

I stared him out

"Give me the gun"

I didn't move

"You won't kill me, you can't, you're not capable"

Oh that little speech did it. I felt like crumbling and my breathing increased.

"I am not your slave and I never will be and if I need to then I will use this gun to shoot you"  
I continued to stare into his eyes but I was aware of his men forming a semi circle behind him all with guns pointing ay me.

"I'd rather die than be anywhere near you"

I aimed the gun at his eyes and fired. Everything happened at once. I heard shots being fired, I felt pain in my shoulder, I saw those men fall to ground and as the boat rose on a wave I felt myself fall. I was flying my arms outstretched, I felt free and at peace, I saw Ranger in front of me kissing me, holding me. Then I heard a whisper of a voice

"Don't leave"

"I can't live without you"

"I love you forever"

"I want our someday"

"Te amo querida siempre"

Then colours of the rainbow invaded my eyes swirling until there was only blackness.

Monday Day 29

I was sat on a leather chair holding my Babes hand; my head was pressed against where they were joined. All I could do was relive the last days events. Santos had found a fisherman willing to take us across the Mediterranean to Alexandria it had taken fourteen hours with the engine at full throttle. The smell from the exhaust was pungent and the old craft rattled and vibrated, luckily the sea was calm and air pleasant so we all headed to the front of the boat to get some rest. There wasn't much talk and for the most part we slept. We needed to be fresh for the morning.

I kept watch on the little blue dot on my phone that was Steph; it looked as though the boat had gone into the port. Because ours was not exactly a legal entry the boat pulled into an old fishing section a few my miles down the coast. We unloaded while Santos paid the fisherman. A few blocks over Santos broke into a smile.

"Mo my man, how are you"

"Well my friend, I have acquired the use of a few things for you"

"Anything legal"

"Don't ask and I won't tell"

We all smiled at Mo, he was a real character but a good one to have on your side.

"Your visits always bring excitement to my life"

He'd found a long base white minivan probably similar to any of the taxis and tourist buses driving around. We put the bags in the back and letting Derby drive filled the rest of the seats.

"Where do you want me to drive?"

Mo had got in with us obviously he didn't want to miss out on the action and gave Derby directions.

"Follow the road round to the right then take first left, that takes us to a deserted warehouse where you can discuss our next steps in private"

Derby followed the route and parked inside a derelict building with no roof but four walls.

They all looked at me to begin our plan.

"Wherever Steph ends up is where this main boss man will be, so we need to follow her. Mo can you and Moby find a small boat in case it's easier to access somewhere by boat, Moby make sure it's reliable and fast. Trent can you track Steph and get any maps, floor plans of where she's being held. Santos you and Ketch put together rifles, handguns and ammo, and night telescopes for rifles, we may need to do a bit of sniper shooting. Derby put together a first aid kit. Trent do you know if there's a US aircraft carrier nearby? Maybe if we forewarn them they could give us support? I'm thinking out loud on that one."

'"OK is 90 minutes enough? Meet back here then"

We left the van locked up; Mo assured us the local kids would watch it, for a cost of course. I jogged back toward the port, it felt good to open up and run along the coast. I wanted to see if the girls would be moved and how. I found a vantage point and lay on my stomach to watch using high resolution binoculars. Unloading the cargo hold was like a well-oiled machine, they obviously did this a lot. I took lots of photos noticing that Ekon was giving out the orders as to what needed to go to which lorry. I photographed the logos on the side of the vehicles as this might give a clue to the chains they were using, even destinations. Ekon disappeared back inside and oversaw the movement of three long boxes, enough in shape to look like caskets. Christ if Steph was in one of those I prayed that they had drugged her, because there was no way she would cope with being inside such an enclosed space. The episode with Stiva still gave her nightmares. Two of the boxes were loaded into a black minivan while the third went into a black SUV where the seats had been removed. Both vehicles drove through the exit taking different directions on the street. Looking at my phone it seemed that Steph was in the SUV. Time was running out so I quickly made my way back to our minivan. Trent was already there.

"I've programmed Mobys phone for the GPS and he's following along the coast road. I've got a blown up map but until she stops I won't know which house"

Santos and Ketch drove up in a beat up lada and started lifting boxes into the van, presumably weapons. Derby came from around the building.

"I've put together a full medic bag in the back, just wish we had Bobby if we need to use some of that stuff"

"OK let's roll, Trent you know where we're headed?"

"Yeah and the signal's stopped, looks like a small beach house. You know it might be safer to meet up with Moby and stake the place out from the sea"

"Fair point Trent lets make that happen"

We loaded up and Derby drove with directions from Trent. After about twenty minutes we pulled over toward a small jetty where Moby was watching out for us. He was on board a smart looking boat and it looked fast. With everything on board Moby steered out to about 100 yards then cruised parallel to the beach.

"Shit is that your woman?"

Ketch was pointing up the beach where a fight was happening?

"That's Beautiful, taught her everything she knows"

Trent let out a low whistle as Steph downed one the men.

"Nah those aint your moves, she's moving too fluid"

"Someone's taught her Krav Maga"

"You know those moves Moby?"

"Hell yeah Ketch, street fighting"

I watched in fascination as she downed several opponents; to say I was proud of her was an understatement. I grimaced when I saw the net land over her and two men man handle her and smiled as she still continued to fight. Steph turned around to face Ekon with her typical Burg glare, God she was so hot. I noticed her turn and found myself getting aroused as she literally seemed to look me straight in the eye and gave a small smile. She had sensed that I was here. Lester just looked at me and Moby smirked

"You two have one hell of a connection Ranger"

A large yacht was pulling against the jetty and Steph was lifted up and carried on board, Ekon returned to the house.

"We got wet suits on here Moby?"

"Santos I'm Seal always prepared"

"That boy scouts"

We checked equipment and Moby followed the GPS as the yacht motored out to sea, after about 40 minutes the engine died and an anchor was set. From a distance we could hear the drone of a helicopter. Yeah that yacht was big enough to have its own helipad. Once landed the anchor was brought up and the boat moved slowly on again.

"Trent any idea of layout?"

"Yeah but the corridors on those things are like a maze and narrow, not good to get in and out"

"Moby any suggestions?"  
"Well on a boat like that I'd dine up on deck and if you look carefully seems to me they're setting up a table"

True enough there was a table set up for two. The lights on the boat were coming on as dusk was catching up with us.

"Moby you organise where the best place to board would be, Mo you stay with this boat in case we need a fast getaway"

"Well we'll need to be suited up I suggest we come in from the back but we may need a distraction, Santos?"

"I'm gonna head for the chopper, to stop them using it but it could also give us another route out"

"You fly one of them?"  
"Ketch I can fly anything"

"OK. Ketch and Trent climb up on the starboard side"

"That's the right Ketch"

"I know Trent"

"Moby and Derby port side. I'm gonna go up on the starboard but nearer the front to cause a distraction, probably along side the lounge entrance. We'll get into place when they sit down to eat and begin ascent at dessert but keep comms open at all times. Questions? No? Good to go then"

We got into our wetsuits and geared up luckily a lot of weapons would work with water but we really needed to keep them dry. Comms units were tested and by that time Mo reported that a man and woman had just sat down at the table. We each carried a waterproof rucksack sharing first aid, spare ammo, and flares. All of us wore self-inflating life preservers over our wet suits. Mo had manoeuvred the boat silently as close as possible now to get into the water. The sea was calm and surprisingly warm but as we reached the yacht the swell of the waves was increasing.

As I waited in the water it was silent on board, I'd never known my Babe to be quiet, then I heard

"Are you alright?"

"Yes Mr Bakri"

"Good follow me"

Our cue to move. I climbed over the side and froze. Steph was stood at the front of the boat, her hair blowing around her face and the dress she was in rippling around her, her eyes were deep blue. She was annoyed and fighting, resisting the older mans voice. He was the man we were after, the man responsible for the shipping and delivery and the man the government wanted found.

"Give me the gun"

"You won't kill me, you can't you're not capable"

Now her facial expression changed to a challenge

"I am not your slave and I never will be and if I need to then I will use this gun to shoot you"  
I saw men moving toward them all armed and aimed at Steph. I whispered in to the comm unit.

"Shoot targets to kill"

It was then I saw the resignation cross her face, I moved forward behind the men but toward my Babe.

"I'd rather die than be anywhere near you"

That's when all hell broke loose, Stephs shot was a direct hit and an amazing aim, but one of Bakris men got off a shot hitting Steph in the shoulder I heard reports from my men of targets neutralised, then watched as in slow motion Steph fell over the side and into the water. As I ran I shouted orders.

"Santos get the bird in the air you're pulling us out"

"Derby secure the boat and detain all personnel"

"Moby contact fleet get Santos a green"

I didn't wait for a response I dived off the side of the boat ready to save my Babe. The boat was still moving so I swam under water towards the back of the boat and beyond, I couldn't see her so came up for air before diving back down. I closed my eyes allowing my sense of her to direct me and when I opened them there she was. She seemed to be suspended in the water, arms out to her side, eyes closed. Her hair and dress were swirling around her. I swam up to her holding her to me, pulling the chord and inflating the life vest, I put my open mouth against hers. As her mouth opened I breathed in the air from my lungs into hers. As we neared the surface I whispered into her ear.

"No me dejes."

"No puedo vivir sin ti."

"Te amare por siempre."

"Te amaré por siempre y siempre, mi mejor amigo, mi amante, mi confidente."

As I broke the surface the search light from the chopper flashed onto us. The rope winch was already down so as I held Steph up I pulled the strop over my head and hugged Steph to me giving Santos the signal to lift us. Once on board I laid her down putting pressure on the wound. I could feel her heart slowly beating; I then tilted her back, nipped her nose and breathed into her lungs. Her coughing was one of the best sounds I had ever heard. Santos touched down on a nearby aircraft carrier that had been warned of our arrival; there were already medics with a gurney waiting. I gave her forehead a kiss

"I'll be back soon"

Then it was back in the air to tidy up the mess on the boat. There were a few crewmembers obviously not part of Bakris organisation, these we put onto the boat with Mo and sent them back to shore. We searched and retrieved anything that we thought could be useful, hard drives, phones and paper trails for bank accounts. Everyone was quiet.

"Ketch, Trent set explosives and sink it, Derby, Moby help me move the bodies into the engine compartment"

No body asked and I didn't tell. We would need to discuss what on earth our debrief would look and sound like.

Everyone returned to the aircraft carrier with Santos piloting. Having checked that Steph was doing OK after emergency surgery I spoke with the captain of the ship, thanking him for his help and asking that this activity be kept off the record. He knew Moby from way back and knew we did black ops work so easily agreed to keep silent. Crew showed us to our quarters showing me that Steph would be retuned to the room next door to me. Once in my room I contacted Tank on a secure line.

"Yo'

"Ranger good to hear from you, I'm on a secure line and private so we can talk, how's my Little Girl?"

"She's safe now but got shot, she's being treated now"

"Gonna be OK?"

"Yeah, you know that GPS?"

"The charm on her bracelet?"

"Well the only way to keep it on her was to swallow the dam thing so they're having to remove it from her intestine. Tank we wouldn't have found her without it, shit it was close"

"You doing alright"

"Yeah a bit touch and go, but a story for another time thank god Santos mentioned it and Trent could find it. I need you to do a few things"

"No problem"  
"Can you let Stephs family know she's fine and get word out that she's working out of town for Rangeman"?

"I'll talk to Frank, you know she's not really talking to her mother, trying to break away from the constant verbal abuse her mother puts on her?"

"I haven't had a chance to talk with her yet"  
"Well talk soon or you're gonna lose her, she's got plans to move on"

"I'm on it"  
"Good. What else do you need?"

"Make sure Stephs skips get picked up"

"Already on it. Santos been a help?"  
"Yes but I think I need to keep him with us for a while. Can you run a quiet search on a man named Julian Bakri and see what you can find out about Stephs last skip, have Hector on it. I'll probably have to go to Washington to debrief, I'll get Santos to keep you up to date"

Tuesday Day 30

I could hear a beeping in the background and I felt warm but my shoulder was hurting. I couldn't move my hand. As I slowly opened my eyes I noticed it was quite dim and then I turned my head slowly and looked into the warmest chocolate brown eyes. Ranger was here with me, but where was here?

"Morning Babe how're you feeling?"  
"Sore and I ache"

I tried to sit up but caught my breath at a pain in my stomach. Ranger carefully helped me up and put an extra pillow behind my back.

"I think I remember getting shot in the shoulder but what happened to my stomach?"

Ranger laughed softly and rubbed circles on the back of my hand.

"Well someone had this brilliant idea of swallowing a panic button"

"That would me, I couldn't think where else to put it"

"Nowhere else a little less intrusive?"

I blushed as I guessed where he thought I might have hidden it.

"They gave me a PAP test so nowhere else to put it. I did remove the wings and file it smooth"

"You did exactly the right thing Babe, it saved your life, we were able to follow it"  
"Good, so why do I have bandages on my stomach?"  
"The doctors did X rays and found that it had got embedded into your intestine so they had to remove it"

"So I'll have scars on my stomach?"

"Only you Babe. They used key hole surgery so two small incisions that will disappear to nothing. You'll still look beautiful in a bikini"

"So where are we?"

I finally take in my surroundings, the room is quite large but utilitarian with a bed bigger than a single almost a double size. The sheets are white with a dark grey cover and a matching easy chair. Metal bedside cupboard and two doors opposite the bed, a leather chair which looks out of place. I scrunched my face at how out of place it looks. Ranger sees.

"I had them bring it in so I could sit next to you more comfortably"

I managed to wiggle myself off the side of the bed and walked to a small round window with a view of a calm blue sea, the sun low, is it morning or evening?

"We are on board an aircraft carrier in the Mediterranean it's part of the US fleet that does standard patrols in the area"

'What time is it? How long am I here for?"

"It's eight in the evening and we're not staying for much longer, I've asked the doc to release you as soon as you're cleared"

"That avoided my question"

"I'll go get her now"

"Can I have something to drink?"

"Not until the doc says so"

Ranger left the room and returned quickly with a woman in a white naval uniform.

"Good morning Miss Plum, how are you feeling?"

"Please Steph or Stephanie. I feel fine a bit sore on my shoulder and stomach"  
"Any headaches, dizziness?"

"No"

"Pins and Needles?"

I shook my head frowning at those particular questions.

"Stephanie we found drugs in your system and you nearly drowned so I'm just being cautious"

"Sorry I don't really remember much"

"Colonel Manoso would you give me five to do an exam please?"

Ranger left the room and the doctors checked out my injuries, then proceeded with my pulse, and temperature and finally listened to my chest.

"You're healing well Stephanie. Only fluids for today then you can start on soft easily digestible food tomorrow. Give your stomach a couple of days to heal. The wounds are looking good and the stitches can come out in a week. You need to move around but rest when you're tired. OK?"

"Thank you for patching me up"

"No problem you've become quite a celebrity here on the ship"

"Why?"

"The way you were brought in, then a covert op team arrives. By the way some of the women sailors have you some clothes in the closest just don't get the wounds wet for a couple of days"

At that she exited the room and Ranger walked back in, I had a chance to really look at him, he looked tired and had a look I couldn't recognize. To cover my staring I asked him

"Why did you cut your hair?"

His hair was now just above his shoulders still silky and dark but too short to tie back in his usual ponytail.

"Had to blend in and the shorter hair helps cover my face"

"Suppose that's good then. I'm gonna get washed up and put some clothes on"  
"You need help?"

"Erm no I'll manage, thankyou"

I spent about half an hour in the bathroom, I decided that washing with a cloth was a better way than trying to keep bandages dry. Eventually he got fed up with waiting and knocked on the door.

"Babe are you alright?"

I opened the door wearing white trousers and a fitted white T shirt with trainers on my feet.

"How do they keep these so white?"

He laughed

"All part of their uniform Babe"

"So what happens now?"

"We're going to spend a few days with the rest of the team to sort out what we know and what we need to know"

"Not here on the ship?"

"No you'll like where we're going' It's going to be a surprise, we leave in the morning"

He stepped forward and being careful of my shoulder pulled me into a warm embrace, I sink into him feeling comfort and drawing strength, tears roll down my face but I don't know why I'm crying. Ranger notices and pulling back looks into my eyes then cupping my face uses his thumbs to wipe the tears away. He places kisses on my forehead, nose and lips whispering.

"Va a estar bien"

I took a deep breath and snuggled back into his chest, god I loved this man so much, how am I going to protect my heart? He sits on the leather chair and pulls me down onto his lap wrapping his arms around me. He pulls out an ipod and a slow jazz fills the room,with the volume on low he turns me to look at me. His face is relaxed and his eyes look warm but concerned.

"How about you tell me what's happened over the last few days?"

Do I want to? Maybe, so I recount my experience starting with Asmo and me going to find my skip.

"I watched you fight those men on the beach, you used some wicked skills, maybe another time you can fill me in on how you learnt them? I was so proud of you Babe. Why did you look out to the boat out at sea?"

"I felt you were there"

By ten I felt tired I feel I've drunk gallons of water and I feel hungry, my stomach says the same, Ranger laughs.

"In the morning you can feed the beast. Now go get ready for bed, you're tired and need to sleep. I'm going to check in with the others, you going to be alright?"

"Yes, thank you"

I changed into sleep shorts and a loose fitting T shirt, I missed Rangers T shirts for sleeping in, and crawled into bed as I snuggled down I was glad I'd told Ranger what had happened I didn't have as many thoughts working round in my head and within moments I fell asleep.

Wednesday day 31

I awoke with sounds coming from my throat and my heart beating rapidly, as I moved I felt strong arms holding me to a hard body.

"Te tengo, estas seguro, solo agárrate a mí"

My head was held with my face against a chest and a hand stroking comforting circles on my back. I knew I was safe, I knew it was Ranger with me. I lifted my head to look up into his face.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be, bad dreams?"

"Yeah"

"Want to tell me?"

"No they were really blurry with soft voices, I can't really remember"

They weren't but I wasn't comfortable repeating them. They had involved the faces of Morelli and Ekon hovering over me, in my apartment bedroom then in that cage, of me killing Bakri and floating in the ocean with all those faces still taunting me.

"When you're ready to talk I'm here to listen"

How did Ranger always know what to say to me? I took a steadying breath.

"Is it time to get up?"

"If you want, I'm going next door to shower and dress, I'll be back in half an hour"

Ranger left the bed; he was dressed in joggers hung low on his hips. I watched as he moved toward the door admiring the ripple of his muscles as he walked. He tuned at the door and winked then was gone. Ranger winked? What was that about? He seemed to be acting differently around me; maybe he felt I was just in need of TLC? Don't read too much into it. I used the bathroom to wash and dress finding some dark blue cutoff trousers and another white T-shirt. I couldn't be in the navy, while the cotton pants and bra were comfortable, they were ugly and did nothing for my boobs. As I was plaiting my hair Ranger came back into the room wearing black cargos a T-shirt, no Rangeman logo, but they fit well showing off his physique, wonder if he's commando?

"Drink this water and take your tablets then we're heading out"

The doctor had left me with painkillers if needed and antibiotics to stop any infection in my wounds; she had been concerned about the panic button stuck in my stomach. Ranger took my hand and walked down a corridor towards some stairs. This reminded of where I'd been when in the cage, I shivered as we stepped over the raised section where a door was held open.

"You OK?"

"Yeah just reminds me of that ship I was on"

At the top of stairs we stepped out into blinding sunlight. Yikes! This was a big ship. We walked past planes and a helicopter all tied to the deck, toward the far right of the parked planes where the deck seemed to slant up ending out at sea. There was a black helicopter with silver decals sat on its own. A group of men dressed similarly to Ranger were stood in a group talking, they all turned as we approached.

"Lester?"

I dropped Rangers hand and ran throwing myself into his outstretched arms. He swung me around before putting me back on my feet.

"What are you doing here?"

"You didn't think you could go off on an adventure without me did you Beautiful?"

Ranger came behind me and pulled me back into his chest turning to face the men.

"Guys this is Stephanie Plum. Babe that one there is Derby, then Ketch, Trent and Moby"

As I was introduced I observed each man in turn. Derby had dark hair layered down to touch his shoulders, a pale complexion and brown eyes which sparkled when he smiled, a rounded face and thin lips curved up into a smile. Ketch had a mop of curly red hair and freckles over his nose, eyes that were pale brown and a thin pale face that highlighted his cheekbones. Trents hair was blond and spiked, with green eyes and a five o'clock growth of facial hair, again a smile that made you want to smile back. Moby had a slightly paler skin tone than Ranger with black hair combed back from his face, brown eyes that held a serious hint but a smile that showed dimples in his cheeks. All the guys were well built with defined muscles and slightly taller than Ranger. Definitely Rangeman worthy.

Santos turned toward the helicopter.

"Come on Beautiful you can sit up front with me"

I tried to take a step back and shrank away from his extended hand.

"Who's flying?"

"Any of us could fly this thing, but I'm probably the only one with a ticket that's up to date"

I didn't like flying at the best of times but this just didn't look safe, too small and too much window for my liking.

"Beautiful you wound me"

Lester brought his hands to his heart trying to look upset, the rest of guys laughed and started to climb in.

"Come on Babe safer than driving"

With that he walked me around and lifted me up into the front seat bringing the belts down to buckle me in. Lester handed me a headset to put on.

"Can get noisy, this lets you hear everyone talking"

It was noisy and I had to close my eyes especially as we seemed to tip forward.

"Beautiful you can open your eyes now, we're up in the air and the view is spectacular"

I opened my eyes to the view and it was spectacular, the sea was a bright blue against a blue sky with the aircraft carrier getting smaller below us. I actually liked this and was smiling as I turned around to peer between the seats at the guys seated behind me.  
"Babe what do you think of this style of flying?"

"I love it"

"Good to know. Look ahead and slightly to your left, you see that small island? That island is Gavdros and that's where we're headed to"

I could see a larger island and in front was another smaller island.

"What island is behind it, the bigger one?"

"That's Crete a lot bigger and busier"

As Lester piloted the helicopter across the island we lowered in the air, a bay came into view with several buildings surrounding it. The helicopter hovered above a flattened area and came down to land on the ground. I took off the headset and unbuckled myself by which time Ranger had opened my door. Taking my hand he helped me out and began to walk down a path toward where I had seen the buildings.

"I'll show you around, the guys will unload the bags"

"I don't have anything with me not even a change of clothes!"

"All sorted Babe"

There was one larger house set into the side of the hill. It was painted white with a door at one side that we went into. We were in a large kitchen that resembled a typical farm house kitchen. There were wooden freestanding cupboards with granite tops, a white pot sink and white marble floors. In the centre stood an oval table with matching wooden chairs. From the kitchen a door led into an enormous open space with sliding glass doors overlooking the beach and sea. Here was a space for relaxing with 3 leather lounging couches, a coffee table, flat screen TV and sound system. From here another door led out into a lobby with an office, bathroom and wet room. Another door led outside from the wet room. From the lobby was a spiral staircase that led to three bedrooms each with ensuite. The bedroom facing the sea was the master bedroom with a huge bathroom finished in granite boasting a shower, Jacuzzi bath, white sink set into a granite worktop and a toilet behind a glass block partition wall. As this room was at the apex of the roof the room extended and covered a balcony with seats and a table. Oh did I forget the closet than spanned one wall.

"Here you should find any clothing you need and the cupboard under the sink has any cosmetics for you"

"How?"

"I had Annis talk to Ella and bring things over for you from Crete, not high fashion but comfortable"

"Is Annis the Greek equivalent of Ella?"

"Yes except her and her husband have their own house nearby, but when I'm here she does the cooking, cleaning and laundry. She stocks everything up for me"

"Oh"

Eloquent I know but I was lost for words.

"The guys are staying in the other houses you saw, I use this place as somewhere to come after missions to ground myself, but there are others I let use it for the same reasons, but they don't have use of this building. Get freshened up and meet me out front, be warned the weather is warm even though it's October and we have a heated swimming pool"

Ranger went into the closet and took out some clothes and left, closing the door behind him. I went and stood looking at the choice of clothing I had. Okay I couldn't swim with my stitches so found a pale blue pair of cotton shorts and a white strappy top, the lingerie was all in the same drawer and each bra had a matching set of briefs, I chose a white set to go under my clothes. A pair of white flip flops and big round sunglasses completed my look.

I followed my nose to the stairs into the lounge where the big glass doors were now open and stepped onto the veranda that wrapped the entire front of the house. Ranger was sat on an adirondack chair with his feet resting on another. He got up as I came to him and extended his arms pulling me down the couple of steps onto the white sand.

"Let's walk and talk"

OK, I liked the idea of walking, not about the talking. We walked down to the waters edge; I took my flip-flops off and carried them, then strolled through the water.

"It's beautiful here, so peaceful and private"

Ranger didn't answer just kept on walking. When we reached an outcrop of rocks we waded up to our knees to walk around into the next bay. Half way across this bay he headed away from the sea to where the sand was soft and dry and sat down. When I sat next to him he shifted so that I was sat between his legs my back to his front. That meant I couldn't see his face that probably meant I wasn't going to like the conversation.

"Do you remember any of the time you were in the water?"

"Some but it seemed like a dream, why?"

"I said some things to you"

I remember hearing a voice but nothing clearly"

"Then I'll say them again"

"No me dejes, which means don't leave me"

"No puedo vivir sin ti. I can't live without you"

My heart began racing, was I hearing right? Or was it just him panicking? I turned in his arms and knelt between his legs so that I could look into his eyes.

"Babe I've been doing a lot of thinking these past six months. I've said a lot of things to you that I thought were protecting you. At the time what I said was true"

"Te amare por siempre. I want our someday"

I frowned at him not quite understanding what he wanted me to say.

"So the; I don't do relationships?"

"At the time I couldn't. I was still building Rangeman up but a lot of the missions I went on were dangerous with a possibility of not coming back, or them taking months to complete, I couldn't leave anyone just waiting and worrying"

"So how's that changed?"

"Rangeman is a successful business. And I decided before I left that I'm not going to re-sign my contract for special ops"

"Why would you do that? You love the adrenaline rush?"

"You, I want more now"

"The no ring but a condom?"

"A lot of that was how I reacted when Rachel got pregnant, she told me she was on the pill and I felt that she tried to trap me"

"So what exactly are you saying?"

"Te amaré por siempre y siempre, mi mejor amigo, mi amante, mi confidente. I will love you forever and always, my best friend, my lover, my confidant"

I don't know why spanish had such an effect on me but his words lit up my soul, tears ran silently down my face as I stared into the depth of his warm eyes the color of dark chocolate. He wiped the tears from my cheeks and brought his lips to mine using his tongue to tease between my lips, I deepened the kiss our tongues duelling and exploring, passion developing through emotion. We broke for breath and he rested his forhead against mine.

"Babe I could really do with you saying something"  
I smiled and collected my thoughts because I wanted him to know how deep my feelings ran'

"I trust no one as much as you, I can feel you when you are near, I feel complete when I'm with you, you are my soul mate and I have loved you for such a long time but was afraid"

"Santos said you needed to move on?"

"I felt that I couldn't let my heart get more involved with you because it was already damaged from previous encounters. No other boy friend has been a friend with benefits and I couldn't let us continue like that. OK marriage and kids isn't in my life plan at the moment, I learnt that with Morelli but maybe if I met the right guy it could be, Morelli was not the right guy for me. So once I cleared my current cases and problems it would be time to move on and pick up on some of the actions I'd come up with, find a man, maybe relocate, and really think about my future as a BEA"

"I didn't realise that's how you felt. I never meant to hurt you but I couldn't keep away, I'm like a moth to a flame with you. Your light bright heart attracts the darkness in me. I'd like for us to plan our future together "

"Me too"

"Te amo Estefania, Babe"

"Te amo Carlos"

"God I love it when you call me by my name"

With that he literally kissed me until we both realised our passion was going to end up with clothes disappearing, I could feel his hard erection pushed against my legs and my briefs were embarrassingly wet.

"Come on let's get back because you must be starved. I asked Anna to prepare something for you that was light on your stomach"

We returned back via the same route, Carlos, yes I liked using and hearing that name.

"I want to hear you scream it"

"Out loud?"

He nodded and grinned. When we reached the veranda a table had been prepared with food and drinks, not sure what they were but the smells were delicious. Carlos pointed out each of the plates and what they were, there were even some desserts.

corned beef hash

mixed vegetables mashed with butter and melted cheese

cauliflower cheese

jacket potato with cream cheese

Greek yoghurt with honey

fromage frais

mashed bananas

Then if I was really still hungry there was always ice-cream in the freezer. Hey remember I hadn't eaten anything for over 72 hours. Carlos had his own plate with, of course, a salad with tuna and rye bread. By the time I was finished I was stuffed, I finished drinking my water and took my tablets and let out a jaw-cracking yawn.

"Come on sleepy head I know just the place for a siesta"

We walked to the left this time aiming for a group of palm trees. There between two trees hung a hammock with a table in easy reach, surrounded by more beach chairs. Carlos sat astride the hammock I sat down between his knees then he turned me so I was laying on my side but my arm, chest and head was over his body with one leg between his. With his hand on my head and one round my waist the slow sway of the hammock and the gentle breeze on my skin I drifted into a peaceful sleep.

With my Babe asleep in my arms I felt at peace. I'd bared my soul telling her all the feelings I had for her, pleased that by saying it in Spanish first made it so much easier to say them in English. I was surprised at her response, I had no idea that she felt that way, I should have made this decision over a year ago but I was frightened, yes me the great Ranger was frightened, that Morelli was a better man and could give her what she needed and wanted. I was so sorry that my actions and words had hurt her, confused her and feeling that she needed to walk away from me in order to protect her heart. What fools we both were. Now watching her sleep as I had done often at night in the chair in her bedroom I felt grounded and whole. Seeing that she was in a deep sleep and wasn't being plagued with dreams I soon followed.

The sound of feet moving through the sand woke me causing me to immediately reach for the gun at my side.

"Yo"

Santos approached and sat in the chair next to the table he put down a box containing bottled water.

"Ranger your visitor's here, Moby's bringing him down and I text the others so they should be here in twenty"

"How long have I been asleep?"

"About an hour, there's always at least one of us here to keep watch"

"Thanks for that"

"De nada"

AT that moment Moby came into view with General Hopkin. He was the man at the top where special ops were concerned. I met or spoke with him regularly but I answered to someone named my handler. The General was probably in his fifties and still carried himself well. A full head of silver hair and age lines around his eyes and mouth the only sign of his age. His body still showed that he worked out, but there were signs of a jowl at his neck and a small paunch at his waist. He walked forward and looked carefully at Steph.

"She asleep?"

"Yeah she's been through a lot and needs to decompress"

Slight movement from her had me looking down to her face.

"Why do I need to be made smaller? Am I squashing you?

There were chuckles from Santos and the General.

"No Babe not like that, you need to ground yourself and lose any feelings you're carrying from what happened, be able to remember and not be afraid"  
"Oh OK then, who's here?

She turned forgetting we were in the hammock and I had to quickly turn myself as we headed for the ground. I landed on my back with her wrapped to my front trying to protect her shoulder. Santos reached down and gently lifted her off me onto her feet holding an arm around her waist to keep her steady. When he tried to guide her to a chair she stopped in her tracks and was staring at the General and he was staring back. I walked up behind her and put my arm across her shoulders. She stepped forward toward the General scrutinising his face, the response that he gave her was wide, full smile.

"Now I recognise you without that miserable grin"

With that she literally threw herself in his arms. Trent, Derby and Ketch had joined us at this point and just looked from me to Steph facial expressions of "what the fuck"

"The Godfather returns, you took your time materialising"

"Stephanie Plum, Cala, my you have grown into a beautiful woman. I had no idea you were in the middle of this shit storm"  
"You know me, well you used to, I'm the unluckiest lucky person around"

"Oh no you're not. Stubborn, headstrong, never give up maybe"

"You trying to charm me?"

She batted her eyes at him and turned to take a seat.

"Is everyone just going to stand around while Uncle Art and I get reacquainted?"

"I think we've got them worried my little one, Cala"

Steph turned to me and at my questioning look smiled

"This is my Godfather Arthur Hopkin, he served with my Dad in the army and was his best friend. You used to come see me or write why did you stop?"

"Ah Steph I didn't mean for it to affect you, but things between your father and I really came to a head just after you broke your arm falling off the garage roof. So I thought it best just to break all ties, but I am so pleased to see you, we need to make time to catch up while I'm here"

"I'd like that"  
"Don't expect me to explain the fall out with your father that's something he needs to explain to you himself, OK?"

Steph nodded then stood up and passed out a bottle of water to each of us then came and sat on my lap. I liked the statement that made, but hoped she didn't think she was giving me protection from the General, hell her knowing him probably would and I felt now my decisions with the mission would be taken seriously.

"Alright Manoso what is so important you've had me travel half way round the world?"

I went through everything that had happened during this mission, the other guys adding in details when they thought it was necessary, that took nearly two hours. As I stood up I told him

"Those are the details of our mission, after dinner I want you to listen to Stephs story then hear out our concerns, that suit you General?"

"Sounds like a plan, give me thirty to freshen up. Where am I staying and where will dinner be?"

I had planned on him staying with us in my house but I wanted some privacy with Steph tonight. I looked at Santos who immediately understood what I wanted.

"Santos will show you your accommodation and we'll be eating at the main house on the veranda Sir"

As Santos walked passed he whispered

"You so owe me primo"

"Gentlemen I'll see you in thirty"

I stood up taking Steph with me and held her hand a we walked to the house

"Casa?"

"Well you know how daddy calls me pumpkin"

"Calabaza the Spanish translation?"

"Yeah but it was too long and I liked Casa better, so it stuck."

We went upstairs I grabbed some clean cargos and a T shirt and left Steph in the bedroom

"See you down stairs, Babe"

Forty minutes later we were sat enjoying the meal Anna had prepared.

We started with chicken soup called Avgolemono, Anna had made sure the chicken was cut into very small pieces. That was followed by Barbouni a small local fish served with brown rice and steamed fresh vegetables. There was also Horiatiki a traditional Greek salad and Dolmades, stuffed grape leaves. Steph had gotten her appetite back and was unaware of the moans she was making. When all conversation stopped she looked up from her soup, muttered something and blushed, before resuming eating in silence. The General gave a hollow laugh and looked at her

"Shit Casa you make me wish I was thirty years younger!"

Steph gave him her Burg glare and went back to her bowl. The meal continued with amiable conversation giving a relaxed feel. Desserts were served which were identical to those prepared for lunch. We then all helped move the used crockery into the dishwater in the kitchen then with coffee pot and mugs headed back outside to relax and carry on the conversation we had started earlier. Steph had become nervous whilst clearing the dishes. I stepped to the side with her and hugged her.

"You are strong Babe just say it as a report don't see your self in the place Santos will take on some of the pieces and if you need a break we take a break, OK?"

"Thanks, can I sit with you?"

"You don't need to ask, querida"

We all sat with our coffee in hand, Steph was drinking water and had taken her tablets. She came and squished in next to me but perched on the front of the chair, hands twisting together on her knees. My arm went around her and I started to make soft circles on her back. She calmed, turned and smiled at me before repeating her side of the story starting with Jeremy and finishing with shooting Mr Bakri, Santos helped by taking over at certain parts giving her a chance to brace herself. She didn't go into any details of Morelli drugging her or how it left her feeling, in fact her story was a clear concise report devoid of emotions most of the time, but I think the General knew she was leaving parts out. I whispered in her ear.

"Proud of you Babe"

The General was very quiet and after a minute got up and pulled Steph into his arms, she was quietly crying. She disappeared for five minutes and retuned to sit down again, hell she didn't know how strong she was. Now onto the next part, why we had gone black with everyone.

"General, I felt from the beginning that the mission we were sent on was based on false intel, it was only through luck and a personal contact that we ended up with a positive link to the supplier. This Ekon knew he could get hold of army issued supplies and he even suggested that some top-secret electronics was available. I think we need to follow the crumbs from our intel and the work and experience from Steph to dig deeper, but I'm not sure who to trust"

"Lester do you have those photos from the club?"

What was Babe thinking? The working of her thoughts was amazing; she could work out a thread just from instinct. Santos brought the whole file with him and gave it to Steph. She handed the General a number of photos giving their names as she went along. First Jeremy, whom the General recognised as ex special forces, next Ekon with the surname of Polat and Gamal. Next came Morelli stood with Bakri and finally the man who no one could recognise. Lastly was the skip she'd been after when she was kidnapped, Eric Stone. Now that set the General off.

"I know him, well did, from about eight maybe nine years ago but his name wasn't Stone what the hell was it? Anyhow he was working his way up and doing well, moved over in to intelligence, as an assistant when we found out there was information being leaked out. Nothing that put lives at risk or National Secrets, but the behaviour wasn't acceptable and he was charged with it, always denied it, but whilst the evidence wasn't tight there was enough for him to be told he needed to resign or face a court marshal. I need to sleep and think to get to his name"

Steph smiled as if she had found the prize, she knew Stone would be a key to this. We called it a night and agreed to meet after breakfast 0700, that is until Steph announced.

"0700 is seven in the morning but seven in the morning back home is midnight and I refuse to get up at midnight"

"I bend to your logic, Babe , no way am I even going to try and argue, we'll make it 0900. Nine o'clock alright?"

"Much better"

We all smiled and said goodnight each heading to there own beds. With Stephs hand in mine we climbed the stairs and entered the master bedroom.

"Carlos where are you sleeping?"  
"I'd very much hoped to be with you, is that all right? If not I can sleep next door"

"No I'd like you with me I sleep better when I can feel you next to me"

"Good because I feel better next to you as well, go use the bathroom first and I'll shower next door to save time"

"Erm, Carlos do you have any of your black T shirts I could use?

She looked so insecure, I knew she had a few of my Rangeman shirts at her flat, I'd seen her wearing them when she had been sleeping and Ella told me a few were missing. I turned back.

"Give me a minute, I'll be back"

I returned with a couple of black T-shirts and a bottle of Bulgari I smiled at her as I gave her them not saying a word, I loved when she wore my clothes and smelled of vanilla and Bulgari.

I made sure the house was secure and alarms were set, checked in with Ketch who was on his shift keeping watch, Derby would relieve him in four hours.

By the time I made it into the bed Steph was asleep but as I carefully laid down she moved close with her back to my front. I lifted her head to use as a pillow and curled my arm around her stomach.

Thrusday Day 32

I awoke to sunshine streaming through the window and a breeze coming through the curtains across the balcony door I could smell coffee. Was I allowed coffee? I slowly sat up, no twinges from my stomach, that was good. So I moved my right arm and raised it in front of me, it was when it got it parallel to my shoulder that I winced. I still couldn't raise it above my head which was a pain because I was really struggling to wash my hair properly. I'd managed to shower with waterproof bandages on yesterday but washing hair like mine with one arm hadn't cleaned it as well as I wanted. I went into the bathroom to use the loo and brushed my teeth and prepared for a shower while running the water to get it hot. As I was putting shampoo onto my left hand I dropped the shampoo bottle then lost the liquid from my hand

"Shit, shit, shit"

I crouched down to retrieve the bottle and when I stood up came face to face with one very naked Carlos.

"You should have said you were struggling"

He took the bottle from my hand and proceeded to pour some shampoo onto my hair. I didn't realize having someone massage your hair and head could be so erotic, I was getting seriously turned on and when I looked into Carlos's eyes they were black with desire. He pushed my head back under the spray to rinse the soap out and applied conditioner, by the time he'd rinsed that out I was whimpering. My nipples were hard and pointed and I was wet and not because of the shower. As he held my head his lips moved onto my neck and with alternating kissing and licking moved from below my ear to a sweet spot above my shoulder. I moved forward and raised my left arm above his neck, my right around his waist and pulled him to me brushing my lips down his neck repeating his previous movement.

"Dios Babe"

Dios indeed, his erection now pulsed, as it was pushed against my stomach. I raised my left leg to wrap around him trying to raise myself.

"Not in here, I don't want to hurt you"

He lifted me with hands under my ass and walked us out into the bedroom fusing our open lips into a frenzy of dueling tongues, my hand in his hair. He put me down onto the bed and still continuing the kiss carefully lowered my back onto the mattress. With his hands on either side of my shoulders he moved his mouth across my jaw and down my neck this time with nips and kisses. My pulse was increasing and I could feel the thump of his heart against me. As he moved across to my breasts I entwined my hands into his hair. While one breast was kissed the other felt his fingers tweaking my nipple. I moaned out loud and I writhed beneath him lifting my hips but a hand pushed my hips flat.

"Not yet mi amor"

His mouth followed his hand, biting and licking down my stomach stopping to French kiss my belly button. His touch was eliciting tingling across my flesh and each move developed a craving for his touch on my sensitized skin. He knelt between my legs and sat up, looking down at me.

"So beautiful"

I whimpered at the loss of contact until his mouth moved down into the curls between my legs and his hand traced circles at the top of my thigh. His hand and mouth came together while his other hand slid under my lower back and raised my hips from the mattress. While his hand found my swollen clit his mouth traced around my opening.

"So wet, so sweet"

Then his tongue moved inside me swirling and sucking. I heard myself muttering and sighing, my muscles were tightening within me, my hips were pressing against him and when he pulled my aching nub I felt the tightening erupt and my inner muscles clenching and releasing around his tongue. Moans from me and mutterings grew into a shout and a growl erupted from his chest. As the orgasm decreased he replaced his tongue with a finger and laying on his side next to me his weight on his elbow with his lower arm under my back he lifted me allowing his mouth to meet mine. I tasted myself on his tongue and that just caused me to increase my demands of his kiss moving my head and changing directions to get deeper and changing access. He moved again releasing my mouth and kneeling again between my legs lifted my chest to his mouth taking a nipple into his mouth. Now two fingers were pumping into me and a curl of his fingers that hit my sweet spot and a bite to my nipple had me coming hard and fast sceaming out his name. His fingers slowed as I came down from the orgasm removing them, then he lifted me so I was kneeling either side of his thighs.

"I need to get a condom"  
"No I'm on the injection"

He pulled me forward and my hands came around his hard shaft. I moved one hand from the base of his shaft to the top scraping my nails along his pulsing vein and continued to the head tracing along the slit. My other hand moved to his sacs squeezing and massaging, feeling them becoming fuller. Using my juices I coated his shaft and knelt up to move my opening over and above, to bring his shaft where I needed it the most. With his hands under my bottom he lifted me and brought me down. The feel of him entering me was pure bliss and as he slowly lowered me he entered me deeper. When he was fully inside he began a slow rocking, rubbing his groin against my clit. The slow movement created a cacophony of feelings moving from the tips of my toes to my center. I arched my back to change the angle and get more depth opening my eyes to look into his. His eyes were black as midnight and his stare was intense. With his left arm around my hips I gave support with my left hand onto the mattress and moved up and back, Carlos raised himself to his knees as my legs wrapped around him. That allowed his thrusts to move in and out bring the tip of his shaft to the opening of my core before he thrust hard and fast in and out of me, I felt myself building, every muscle in my body tightening, with a squeeze to my my clit he whispered.

"Come for me Babe, let me see it in your eyes"

That undid me as I convulsed around him, colour and lights engulfed me and I screamed his name as the mother of all orgasms tore through me. With a final thrust I felt his spasm as his seed was released inside of me. As my shaking slowed down he pulled me to him, still inside of me and lay on his back with me sprawled on top of him.

With an arm around my waist and a hand in my hair I relaxed.  
"I love you Carlos Manoso"

"I love you too Babe, for ever"

A single tear fell from my eye rolling down my cheek onto his chest. Carlos noticed and with a finger under my chin lifted my face to see me.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No. Happy tears, that was …."

No word could describe the feelings and emotions that I felt. That had been making love not sex, I joined to him on a spiritual level.

"La unión definitiva de las almas al hacer el amor, the ultimate joining of souls when making love"

"Yes"

After a few minutes my stomach ruined the mood. I needed to get up and rewash, get dressed.

"What time is it?

"Just after nine, we need to get moving"

I moved away from him already missing the intimacy and went into the bathroom. When I came out clean and dressed in new clothes I sat on the side of the bed to try to brush my hair. Carlos was already dressed in navy board shorts and a pale blue T-shirt; he came and sat behind me with his legs on either side of my hips. He took the brush from my hand and gently teased out the knots that had formed and worked on it tying it off at the bottom. I stood and looked in the mirror at the intricate braid he had produced.

"Ranger training?"

"No, sisters. Why don't you grab a fresh coffee and some breakfast and meet me downstairs while I gather the guys together"

I left my Babe in the kitchen and went outside to find the General sat at the table.

"I'll go get the rest, Steph is on her out, ask her to bring a pot of coffee and mugs please"

"How's she doing?"

"She's good, doing well"

I headed toward the other houses with a smile on my face. This morning had been an experience I had never had before. I didn't know it could be like that. In the past I loved them and left them to satisfy a need, even though the one night with Steph had surpassed all others. This morning I felt close to her and the depth of my feelings for her were deep, touching mind, body and soul. Yes I loved her with a passion and could never lose her, I think I would rather die than feel the heartbreak that would come. The five guys were coming toward me so I turned and went back to sit with the General. He and Steph were laughing and talking with a variety of Greek biscuits between them. Steph had two bowls of yoghurt with fruit one of which she pushed in front of me. When everyone was seated with coffee and biscuits the General brought us to focus.

"I spent a lot of time thinking last night and I'm inclined to agree with your hesitation about reporting back. It's like opening a can of worms and even I'm not sure who's to be trusted"

Steph stood and began to pace back and forth along the veranda, we all went quiet and watched her.

"You have to go to Washington for a debrief don't you?"

"Yes, what are you thinking?"

"I think that any information is going to be leaked, maybe not by the people you speak with but maybe someone who can get to the files and reports"  
"So what's your thinking Babe?"

She walked back and forth a few times.

"You miss out all the information about me, the auction, what Lester and I found out. AND you don't tell them about you personally meeting with Ekon"

Trent didn't look happy

"You want us to lie?"

"No, omission isn't lying, is it?"

Moby had obviously had enough of watching her go back and forth so stood up and taking her hand led her back to the table. He turned her and looking at her face started to reiterate what he thought she meant.

"Let me get this straight, we tell them about Georgia and the lead we got there about Istanbul. Then how we watched the port and talked with the workers and people on the streets."

Steph smiled.

"Yes because you got a name from them and watched him strutting his stuff as the boss"

I interrupted

"Our mission was to collect information on who the big man was running the show"

Steph got up again obviously running things through her head.

"If they only know about Ekon from that then we have a chance to find out who else is involved. They won't think you know any more. Plus Ranger if you call Ekon now and tell him you've left Istanbul because you heard there were people nosing around that throws Marc Pardo out of the mix, plus he wouldn't tie you into Bakris disappearance. That way we can do the searches, look through all the stuff you got off Bakris boat and maybe use Pardo as a way of luring out the others"

I looked at the General who seemed to think she had the beginnings of a plan. I got up this time and brought Steph back to sit on my lap.

"It could work, Trent why don't you and Ketch go and write down a chronology of what we've done and found. Bullet point it then we'll take out all of things Steph suggested and we should have the framework for our report?"

Trent and Ketch got up

"I can work with that"

With a wink at Steph, Trent got up nudging Ketch.

"Lets go Ketch and put that together"

I looked at Santos deciding how to use him to the help.

"Santos will you do the same from your end including things from Trenton and here that you were involved with? Steph why don't you take the General along the beach and get the chance to catch up, he'll need to be leaving soon. Let's meet back here at noon"

When everyone dispersed I headed down to join Santos, I had a special job for him.

After our meeting at noon everyone seemed to be clear on what they needed to say at the debriefing I looked at Carlos with a frown on my face.

"Babe what's wrong?"

"We need to find Hannah and Rachel and get them back, and I still have no clue about Sandy or Janice I can't not do anything"

"Casa what do you think we could do?"

"How much have you found in all the things that were taken from the yacht Trent?"

"Information on arms and drug deals so far and the General is going to take that with him"  
"Casa I'll use a special team that only reports to me to follow up on those, there's nothing at the moment we can do except keep tabs on those people involved. What do you have in mind? I can almost see the smoke coming out of your ears"  
"Well, I thought if you are heading back and Ranger and you boys have to go back to Washington that leaves Lester and me to go through the phone and bank records. What does anyone think?"

"Babe you could go back to Trenton with Santos but I'd rather you kept yourself away from being seen. Santos could you take Steph to the SMP safe house? It has all the technology that's at Rangeman and maybe get Hector in to help with the other content on the hard drive maybe even find where the girls ended up?"

"Good idea primo, we'll be safe there and I'm sure Beautiful will love it there"

"Babe where do you feel most comfortable?

He had a point I didn't want to be seen in Trenton, Morelli was there and if he was in cahoots with Ekon then that might blow up in our faces. I doubted if Eric, or whatever his name is, would still be there.

"Uncle Art can you get that name to me, you know one who said he was Eric Stone?"

"That I will do as soon as I get back, Ranger can you set us all up with secure sat phones that only communicate between this group?"

"Yes I'll get it set up"  
"Babe what do you want to do?"

"I'll go to the house with Lester and Hector. How long will you be?"

"As quick as possible"

"Can you guys get some time off to help finish this off?"

The guys looked at each other and one by one they grinned and nodded their heads. Derby

fist bumped Lester

"Gonna pack, the sooner we leave here the sooner we'll be back in business"

Everyone stood up at that, Uncle Art came to me and gave me a hug.

"You keep yourself safe and do whatever Ranger asks, you hear me, and no heroics or you'll answer to me?"

I laughed at that, I can't seem to avoid trouble. Uncle Art left to get his bags; Derby was going with him to the ferry. From the ferry he would get a taxi to the airport.

"Ranger can I pack some clothes from here for the journey?"

"Sure Babe, let me talk with Santos and I'll be up"

I went into the house taking a bottle of water with me, I still had two days of antibiotics to finish. In the closet I found some jeans, two Tshirts and two hoodies that I would pack into a rucksack. With them went yoga pants and three days of underwear. For my feet I would trainers. Next from the bathroom I took a toothbrush and paste along with hair gel, brush and lip gloss. As I was looking for a bag Carlos came in.

"Babe you're going to be travelling with Santos under a different name, he has all the documents you'll need"

"How did that happen?"  
"I asked him to bring them with him from Trenton"  
"Why, what …?"

"Babe I had some made up for you just in case something went down and we needed to get you somewhere safe"  
"Oh"

So sue me I was surprised.

"Everyone in Trenton thinks your out of town on a job so please don't contact anyone. Tank has spoken with your Dad, Mary Lou and the office, my guys are picking up your skips and Rex is with Hal"  
"Wow you've been busy"

"Only for you"

He came up to me and took me in his arms and let out a sigh.

"I only just found you and now we're going to be apart, I'm going to miss you so much"

I hadn't realized that and I knew even though I would be with Lester I was really going to be lost without Carlos.

"Remember while we're apart that I love you with everything that I am and will be lost without you. Please be careful and come back to me as fast as you can"

'I will. We're leaving now, taking army transport back so we'll back in the states before you. You and Santos will take a more round about route just to be sure no one follows. Please be careful and do as Santos asks of you"  
"I will. God have I got to put up with him until I see you?"

Carlos increased his grip on me and gave me a bone melting kiss then with his hands on my shoulder and foreheads touching,

"Te amo y tu sostienes mi corazon por siempre"

"Te amo Carlos"

I walked down to the front of the house with my bag and watched as Carlos and the four guys got into landrover. Lester had his arm on my shoulder as I waved goodbye.

Lester turned me around and picked up my bag.

"You ready for a road trip Beautiful?"

He held my hand and led me around the house. Now I expected a car or SVU, I gaped as he opened the door of the helicopter. Shit what had I agreed to?

Lester saw my face and burst out laughing.

"We're gonna have us some fun girl"

I have to say I was enjoying this new experience of flying, you could see for miles and the views were spectacular. The headphones dulled the noise coming through and I was fine with that until Lester switched it to heavy rock namely Metallica. Time actually passed quickly and we mainly flew over water. As we started to descend and move inland Lester turned off the music and was having a conversation in some language, I had no idea who.

"Lester where are we?"

"Montenegro chica"

"Where the hell is that?"

"Up from Albania and down from Bosnia, opposite Italy"

"Really, I feel so much better with that piece of information"

"We're staying in the capital, Podgorica, I have a job that Ranger asked me to do, don't worry I've booked us into a lovely hotel"

We landed at a small airport that seemed to be private and someone driving a black SUV met us. The man got out of the car and fist bumped Lester, they spoke for a while then he handed the keys to Lester. Once in the car Lester played with the GPS and brought up the location of where we staying. To be honest his idea of a lovely hotel might not be mine so I was crossing my fingers when our destination appeared ahead on the screen. The place was actually nice we had a two bedroom chalet set towards the back of the site against the tree line. We ordered a pizza from the on site restaurant and decided to hit the sack, I was tired and ached from sitting in the helicopter for so long. My room had a bath so I soaked until the water got cool, I dressed in PJs and moved into the bedroom. As I moved to draw the curtains I saw the silhouette of someone standing in the tree line. I ducked and took off for Lesters room bursting through his door.

"There's someone outside in the trees watching"

I hadn't noticed that Lester only had a towel wrapped round his waist and his hair was wet.

"Not a problem Beautiful he's a friend keeping watch so we can get some sleep, go back to bed"

Friday Day 33

Lester woke me really early the next day; I had to forgive him though because he brought me a bacon sandwich and coffee just as I like it.

"Road trip today so dress comfy, see you outside in thirty, we're travelling to Tivat on the coast and catching a plane across to London. I'll go over your papers with you en route, OK?"

We'd only been driving for an hour when Lester pulled off the road and turned the engine off, he took out a file from his rucksack and gave me an envelope.

"OK in here is a passport, driving license and some money. There's a wallet with other crap like savers cards and receipts"

I opened the envelope and saw the passport, my new name was Stella Pool and it was a British passport. All the credentials looked real to me, but hell I was no expert I just hoped customs agreed with me. I reached back and put everything into the zipped pocket of my rucksack then turned to Lester. He had a pained look on his face.

"Spill it Lester"

"Well you are Mrs. Pool and I am so you need to put this on"

"Whose bright idea was this?"  
"Ranger has all your id paperwork as being married because he wanted you to always be with someone, so don't shoot the messenger"

"I'm not Lester, thank you for being here with me"

"Beautiful, de nada"

We had the usual wait at the airport Lester went into true bodyguard mode making me sit in one place. The flight was operated by one of those cheap but cheerful companies called Ryanair, never heard of them. No entertainment, horrible food and it was a seven hour flight. We landed in London in the evening so couldn't even see what was around. Lester ordered an uber taxi, who knew they had those here? I fell asleep in the taxi and wasn't really with it when got out, all I was aware of falling into bed and falling asleep.

Saturday Day 34

I woke up feeling refreshed and turned over to see Lester sat up in a matching single bed working on a laptop.

"Morning Lester"

"Morning Beautiful you sleep well?"

"Yes amazingly, what's up for today?"

"Train trip up to Manchester then we fly across to New York. So we have an hour and a half to get ready then a twenty minute walk to the station"

"Breakfast?"

"On the train, we're travelling first class"  
I wondered what Carlos was up to at the moment, I was losing track of days. We'd travelled non stop for two days and for Carlos's sake I wasn't going to complain. I enjoyed travelling on the train it was really fast and not many people on it. Their breakfast was amazing and having smiled so many times the waiter just kept bringing me more and filling up my coffee. Lester relaxed a little bit but I could tell he was taking the job of getting me home very seriously.

The flight to New York was eight hours long but I could watch my favourite films, yeah they had Ghostbusters, so by the time we landed I was hyped up.

"Lester if we set off at 2pm and it's an eight hour flight why isn't it dark?"

"Because it's only 5pm here"

"Why?"

"Time zones Beautiful, just accept it"

"OK Les where we off to now?"

"We have a safe house here so we'll bunk down for the night then get an early start. You'll love tomorrows transport"

The safe house was an apartment on the ground floor at the back and in the corner. It had its own security system but I knew from having watched monitors at Rangeman this place wasn't on their radar. It was comfortable and every thing was top of the range with two bedrooms with en suite. I decided on the room without windows as I was feeling a little anxious being on home territory. Lester must have realised and left me to it.

Sunday Day 35

I dressed in jeans, a T-shirt and hoodie and went out to the kitchen. Lester was still in his boxers putting pancakes onto plates. The table was set with plates and different sauces in the middle. Lester put a pile on my plate. I filled two mugs with coffee and gave one to Lester as I sat down.

"You a cook as well?"

"Of course a man of many skills"

"Can you pull my hair back for me into a ponytail?"

"No hairdressing skills, anyway you're best leaving it down"

"Why?"

"Wait n see, I told you it was a surprise"

I finished my breakfast and helped Lester tidy up then went to fetch my bag. We went out of the back door then turned left into an alley. There sat the most beautiful site. Two

Harley Davidson sport bikes. I grabbed Lester around the waist a grin across my face.

"I knew you'd like this part"

"Dam right I do"

"Leathers and helmet are in the back box and under the seat, here's your keys; and remember stay with me and don't race me"  
"Spoil sport"

I loved riding a bike, the power, the speed and a feeling of freedom. We travelled over Edison Bridge and headed left toward Keyport then cut onto the coast road through Sandy Hook Bay and round toward Elboton. Lester slowed down and pulled into a drive with a huge iron gate, he used a key fob at the control and the gates swung open. We drove down the winding drive and there in front of us was a house, a mansion? It was beautiful anyway. Garage doors opened and we drove down under the house where there was a fleet of cars and not just any car, and not just black. A silver Porsche 911 turbo, a blue Porsche Carrera GT and a bright red Ferrari GT4 Lusso. There were two ordinary black SUVs and a black merc, that I was sure used to be parked in one of Rangers spaces at Rangeman.

"Quite the collection isn't it Beautiful?"

"Sure is"

"Come on let's get in the house and then you can have a good nosy around"

We went up the stairs into the kitchen I think I would have guessed how it would look with the top of the range units and appliances but what I didn't imagine was the size and how it was part of a huge open plan area. The furniture varied from modern to old and some pieces looked to be Asian. There were pictures on the walls and photos on shelves, cushions and throws on the two large black leather couches. A modern round glass dining table with enough room to seat an army. But what drew me were the glass doors that took up one wall overlooking the sea.

"You like it?"  
"I love it"

"Come on I'll show you upstairs"

On the far wall was a open wooden staircase with a metal rail that turned with a landing to continue on up. The hall had sunlight coming in from windows in the high roof. There were four doors leading from the hall and Lester led me to the one at the end.

"Your boudoir madam"

The room was enormous; well it was really a suite. A large bed on a raised platform covered with a golden cover and bronze pillows with bedside tables and lamps. Across the room were two love seats facing a coffee table with magazines on the table. Two doors one led to a bathroom with a large bathtub, plenty big enough for two, a large walk in shower, two sinks set in granite and floor to ceiling cupboards, around a corner was the toilet. All the fittings were white with chrome fixtures. The second door housed clothes and drawers, a closet as big as my bedroom back in my apartment. What caught my eye were the clothes on one side was entirely female with dresses, blouses and skirts, and shoes to die for. A drawer contained exquisite sets of under ware and negligee. Whose were they? In fact what was this place, it didn't seem like a safe house. Back in the main room I saw a bookshelf with poetry books and Spanish titles. But again the draw was from the windows that opened onto a balcony overlooking the sea. I turned back and returned to the kitchen to find Lester to get some answers.

"Alright Lester explain"  
"Explain what?  
"This house"

"It belongs to Ranger, he bought it about four years ago and had it done up. It was really run down and he's basically started it from scratch. You know how he said he went to the house on the island to decompress well this is somewhere else he comes when he needs to"

"Why are there womens clothes in the bedroom?"

"There for you, if you needed to be in a safe house"

"Me, here?"

"Stephanie you know by now how he feels about you?"  
"Yeah we kind of got onto the same page on the island"

"Well he bought this after he met you"  
"Oh"

"Have a look outside but don't go beyond the wall, I'll get some lunch then we need to get down to some serious work, OK?"

"Sure"

I opened the glass doors and walked through down onto a large decked area. Below was a garden that had been landscaped with fountains and seating areas. It was private and quiet.

"Lunch's up"

I turned and went to sit on the bar stool at the island protruding from the counter, reminding of the one in Rangers apartment. Lunch was tuna and salad in rye that suited me fine, with yoghurt for after. Lester sprinkled chocolate flakes in with a wink.

"Les I could do to get some training in I'm way out of condition"  
"There's a gym down stairs so we'll start in the morning, how's your shoulder feeling"

"A lot better the stitches need to come out, but I can't remember when"  
"I'll give Bobby a shout and he can come visit to do that"

"Right lets get tidied up and start working on that info we have, Oh by the way there's no live in help here so we'll be cooking and cleaning so keep the place tidy, we can ask Hector to bring in some of Ellas cooking"

"That's good 'cos I can't cook"

A phone on the kitchen counter began to ring, we both looked at it as if it might explode, eventually Lester answered.

"Santos here"

He moved to pick up a pen and paper then wrote something down, I couldn't hear anything else.

"She's fine we're at the safe house"

"No Sir"

"Thank you, will do"

Lester put the phone and down and handed me the paper that had a name written on it.

"That was the General with the name he found for our illusive Eric Stone"

I read the name Edward Stein.

We went up the stairs and through the first door into a well-equipped office. This room had views over the front of the house and housed monitors covering the cameras on the property as well as computers and cabinets. Lester held out a laptop to me.

"This is all set up with any program you might need, come on, you can stay in here or use the sun room off the kitchen, there's Wi-Fi coverage over the whole place, I'll start a search on Stein you cover Bakri then we'll split up the stuff from the boat.

A sunroom, I hadn't noticed that. I took the laptop and files I'd seen on the desk and went in search of this room. There was a door to the left from the kitchen that opened into a corner room again with walls of glass, to the right were views of the sea and straight ahead a sunken pool surrounded by decking with loungers spaced around it. The furniture in the room consisted of easy chairs with large cushions and a couple of coffee tables. I chose a chair and pulled up a table then sitting with my feet under me I booted up the laptop and got down to work. JulianBakri had a clean record with nothing standing out, Born in Turkey parents dead and no family I could find and nothing recent. I went through face book and twitter but nothing, and then started on newspaper articles putting in his names together and separately. I left that run while I went to find Lester.

"You find much Les?"

"A history up to him joining the army then an army history until his dishonourable discharge after that he seems to have disappeared, obviously recent info has been removed"

"Can you follow the money that I found in Eric Stones account, there was incoming amounts from overseas accounts?"

"I'll see what I can find out"

"I'll go at it from a different place"

When I returned to the sunroom the searches had finished with only one result. I looked at it carefully highlighting the date of issue as ten years ago. It was a newspaper coverage from a small town in Minnesota of the death of someone called Julian Baker, but don't you just love these search engines because it had included Bakri and its Spanish translation of baker or bakery. I blew up the image of the people at the graveside and low and behold there was our man, with a name under the caption of James Cohen; also in the photo was a slightly older man named David Ashworth. Another search of James Cohen brought up the interesting fact that he had been in the army at the same time as Eric or Edward. OK so how did that help? Names loaded into the search I went outside found a hammock and curled up to think, yeah you're right I fell asleep. I was awoken by someone calling out.

"Estefania!"

Where was I? Oh yeah in the hammock, but as I opened my eyes I realised that the sides of the netting had cocooned me like the leaves of a bud. Knowing how I had gotten out the last time I was in a hammock I simply called out.

"Over here"

"Cielos mujer, we could not find you. We look everywhere"

"Santos she here, I get her"

I peered through the netting and made a small move careful not roll out. Hector came up to me and uncovering me lifted me out into a warm embrace.

"Hector you're here, I'm so pleased to see you"

"Yes and I brought dinner. It's late to be outside come on into the house"

I hadn't realised how dark it had become, I must have been really tired. In the kitchen Lester was putting food onto plates ready for us to eat. Lasagne, one of my favourites from Ella, with salad and garlic bread. We ate while catching up on each others lives and then the conversation turned to the work we needed doing.

"Beautiful I've hit a brick wall with Eric so if Hector can work his magic on the bank accounts that would help me. What did you find Beautiful?"

"I found out who Julian Bakri really is, his original name is James Cohen a search is running on him. I also found a man called David Ashworth who seemed to know him"

"I know a David Ashworth from when I've done debriefs, get his picture and we'll see if it's the same man. Hector pull out that photo that Steph took at the club"

"Estefania I may have your missing girls but it's going to be difficult to get them out. The information on Bakris hard drive showed up some transactions of single merchandise that were in the millions of value. I have the origin of the payments and names but I think we need to wait for Ranger to get back before we can do anything about it"

"Well alright then"

Obviously I wasn't going to get anything else out of him before Carlos came back. We met five minutes later to compare information on David Ashworth. Nothing had come through on the search but I'd cleaned up the image from the newspaper. When we set them down side by side I thought they were the same man, my spidey senses were telling me.

"I'm not sure Beautiful, it could be him, maybe the General could see it, and he's known Ashworth longer than me. What do you reckon with the photo from the club Hector?"

"Not sure, I'll try to analyse facial features but we could do with an up to date photo"

"I'll phone Uncle Art and then see if I can find a more up to date photo but the searches are coming up empty. I just have a strong feeling he's our missing link"

"Too late now Beautiful, we have training early in the morning so go get rested up. We'll meet in the gym at 0700"

Alright I knew that was early but I wanted to do so much tomorrow that the earlier we started the better.

Monday Day 36

We'd eventually been allowed to leave the conference rooms in Washington at one in the morning. I'm sure those men in the suits thought we were holding something back but the five of us had team tagged with each other throughout the many meetings. I had insisted that we gave our debriefing together as we worked this as a team and it was a fact-finding mission anyway. As soon as possible I had booked flights from Washington to New York for the five of us I called Tank for an update and to have a large SUV parked up at the airport.

"Report"

"Nice to hear from you too, you know what time it is?"

"Just been released from Washington"

"You finished then?"

"In a manner of speaking, so how about a report?"

Tank laughed which was so out of character for him, his report was succinct as usual with no problems as such.

"Morelli?"

"He seems to be following a normal work schedule picking up homicides, time off varies between hanging out with Mooch drinking beers and watching games and his visits to bars picking up women. I think the Gilman broad is out of the picture. Problem is he found a couple of trackers yesterday so we're gonna have to be careful"

"Any joy with that last skip of Stephs?"  
"No but I think they've made a breakthrough at the house. Hectors there now and Bobby was headed out this morning to take Stephs stitches out"

"OK I'm taking the guys out to the beach house but I'm thinking I need to show my face in Trenton, I'm also worried that people are gonna start talking if Stephs not around, she's been away for two weeks"

"I here what you're saying, why don't we have a video conference with everyone this evening, 2000?"

"Sounds like a plan, speak then"

The flight only took an hour and a half, but we had to make sure the car was clean and we were not followed, by the time we arrived at the house it was just after six. Hector stood at the front door obviously alerted of our arrival, good to know the systems worked.

"Hector can you take the guys to the cottage and get them settled?"  
"No hay problema"

"Trent, Moby, Hetch and Derby this is Hector, see you at the main house at 1300"

With that I entered the house quietly. I felt at peace immediately, the house felt different to how it had before and I intuitively realized it was because my Babe was here. Coming into the kitchen I saw Lester instinctively draw his gun.

"Primo didn't expect you, how'd it go?"

"It went, not sure how well it was received but I'd say we pulled it off"  
"Good I have a date with Beautiful in the gym so why don't you get some sleep, alone, then we can all catch up?"

"I've told everyone to meet here at 1300"

"No problem I'll hold the fort"

"Don't let on to Steph I'm here I want to surprise her"  
""Well Bobby should be here soon to sort out her stitches"

I left the kitchen and although I was really tempted to go into the master suite I knew if that happened I'd never get any sleep and Steph wouldn't get to see Bobby so I disappeared into one of the other bedrooms and stripped off my clothing and got into bed. I couldn't sleep not sure if it was because too much was running through my head or it was because Steph was in the house. I wondered if she sensed me?

I got up and put on gym clothes but went into the office. There were files on the desk so obviously being used. I sat in front of the monitor screens and pulled up the gym. There she was, looking radiant with her hair falling from the ponytail, and her face flushed with the effort she was making. She had a sheen of sweat over her skin that seemed to enhance the definition of her muscles; actually she did look more toned than when I had left her in Trenton, how had I missed that? Hector was being the aggressor and Steph had her right arm held against her chest. What the hell was Hector doing if she was still injured? But dios she was moving with the grace of a cat, deflecting and avoiding his onslaught. At that moment she looked toward the camera and frowned before continuing to practice. I got up and went to the gym standing just inside the door leaning onto the doorframe my arms crossed over my chest. As soon as I entered Steph turned around and started toward me. Even Hector was slower in seeing me.

"You're here"

I took her in my arms and pivoted us outside the room and kissed her with a passion my hands holding her head and her back. She moaned into my mouth and squirmed to get closer and I reacted as any hot blooded male would. I had to draw back before we ended up on the floor here.

"You rat, you've been here a while, I knew it"

"You sensed me here?"  
"Yes, it woke me up, but because I didn't see you I thought maybe it was wishful thinking"

"I've been up all night and thought it best to get some sleep, but I couldn't stay away from you"

"Well I need a shower"

"You any good in the shower Babe?"

She laughed, turned and ran away from me toward the stairs. I caught up with her at the bottom of the stairs and swept her off her feet carrying her into the bedroom and laying her on the bed.

"Is your shoulder healing well?"  
"Yes Bobby said it's good enough to start exercising"

"Why the wrap?"

"Hector wanted me to practice in case I was injured , plus I think he didn't want to think he might accidently hurt me"

"Good because I have a lot of exercise in mind, in fact I think you'll only get dirtier so lets leave the shower for after"

Did I just talk dirty to her? What was I thinking or maybe not because she suddenly pounced me and threw me on my back on the bed, to say I was surprised was an understatement, but her laughing undid me and I decided this was not the time to think anymore. I stripped her shorts down her beautiful long legs then sitting her up removed the T-shirt and sports bra. I was staring at her beautiful body as I stripped out of my own clothes.

"Oh mister you are in so much trouble"

She sat astride thighs and started to kiss my lips then moved across my cheek and took my ear in her mouth nipping and biting and blowing. God she was turning me on. She entwined her fingers through mine and lifted our joined hands above my head. I could have reversed the position and to be honest I didn't usually like the woman to take control but dios the effect she was having on me. She moved to my neck and then to my chest where she swirled her tongue over my nipples until they were hard, I heard a moan and I'm sure it was me, She brought our hands down to my side and began a slow decent over my abs toward my hips. My erection was hard and throbbing at this stage but as I made to move my hands.

"No, no, no mister time to pay up"

She looked at me with deep blue eyes so I resisted my impulse to move and laid still. Her mouth returned to my stomach then moved down my right thigh to my knee and returned up my left thigh nipping, kissing and blowing as before. As she reached my shaft she licked her way up and down then used her teeth to scape the skin moving to the tip she swirled her tongue across my slit then slowly took me in her mouth using her tongue and teeth to torture me. At this point her hands moved away from mine and she cupped and massaged my sacs, I could feel them tightening and I growled at the exquisite feeling.

"Babe I'm gonna come, I need to be inside you"

She moaned sending vibrations through my body and let go of my shaft slowly lowering her chest to mine until her tongue was inside my mouth. She took control of that kiss then suddenly pulled away arching her back so that her nipples were in reach of my mouth . Now I moved my arms without her objecting and held her around her ribs. Steph obviously had other motives as she ground her crotch against my shaft, hell I could feel how wet she was, then with a hand she guided me into her centre teasing the tip in her entrance. Our moans were becoming louder until she sat up and sank herself onto me. My hands slid to her hips and as she lifted herself I pushed up into her.  
"Faster, harder"

Which is what I did and for once I couldn't control my imminent release and with a finger and thumb nipped her clit, her muscles began to spasm and my name was screamed from her mouth, I came with an absolute explosion screaming her name

"Estefania"

Steph laid down on my chest, heart beating rapidly, sweaty and exhausted.

"I think wer'e even now don't you mister?"

"Babe you can get even with me whenever you want"

"I'll keep you to that, but know you owe me a shower"

We moved into the shower and as Steph adjusted the water temperature I took the sponge and laced it with soap and began to slowly wash her starting at her neck and working to her toes. Missing out between her legs. I could see that she was getting turned on her eyes were dilated and she was unsteady on her feet. Then I turned her around and repeated the process down her back. I stood back up and soaping my hands I moved her hands with mine massaging her breasts.

" Play with your breast Babe"

Then I moved her left hand with mine to between her legs.

"Show me how you like it Babe"

I removed my left hand and stroked myself moving my erect shaft between her legs. By now she was whimpering and I was losing control, again. I lifted her right leg onto the shelf of the shower opening her and giving me access. I moved her hands to lay flat against the wall causing her to bend forward.  
"If you feel uncomfortable tell me to stop, do you trust me?"

"Yes I trust you"

With that I guided my shaft inside of her and moved fully inside touching the neck of her womb and just as slowly retreated. At each movement her breath hitched and with a soapy finger I circled her anus keeping the movement in synch. As I pushed in the next time I pushed my finger in and curled it forward.

"Oh God that's, oh shit again, more"

I left my finger in place and moved faster. The feeling against my shaft with the extra movement of my finger had me pounding harder and faster and with a hand at Stephs clit I came with an absolute roar the orgasm extending as her spasms clenched tightly against me, milking me dry. I slid to the floor taking her with me ensuring I cushioned her fall. When I became coherent I was sat on the floor holding her back to my front with my arms and legs around her.

Steph laughed

"I think we're both good in the shower mister"

For a white girl from the Burg she never failed to amaze me. I had been attracted first by her eyes, her tenacity, her beauty, her continual trust in me, even her stubbornness and her crazy curls. Now that attraction was deeper. I craved her, both her body and her mind.

"Did I hurt you at all, I think I lost it in the end?"  
"No it was an amazing experience, that I would only allow you to do"

"Come on lets get dressed or we could spend the rest of the day in the bedroom"  
"I could do that"

"Not unless you want six guys barging in looking for us"

"Yeah and we've got leads to follow up today"

We dressed each other which was as erotic as undressing, Steph was laughing constantly repeating, "Stop that"

Eventually both in cargos and T-shirts we emerged into the kitchen to find six guys sat eating. Santos turned and by the look on his face I knew he was going to make a comment that would embarrass Steph so I glared at him and shook my head. He looked at Steph and grinned, yes she certainly had that after sex glow. Steph collected two plates with salads on and two yoghurts, I raised an eyebrow at her and whispering so only she could hear.

"You're gonna need your energy tonight"

"I think I can keep up, can you?"

I laughed causing looks from the guys, so what, let them know how happy I was with my Babe.

"So we need to get caught up with each other, Hector?"

"I used the accounts and phone records and know who bought the girls and where they are"  
Babe turned in amazement.

"All of the ones we know about? Sandy , Janice, Hannah and Rachel?"

"Yes and more, we have nine girls that are out there, though with some of the ones who were taken a while ago I'm not positive"

"Any idea on getting them back?"  
I could see that Steph was getting wound into this web and I didn't want her involved in that.

"I suggest that two teams of three go in rescuing two girls at a time. Moby if you go with Trent can you get Sheah to help you?"

"Yeah she'd come out of retirement for that"

Obviously that peeked Stephs interest.

"Whose Sheah?"

"My wife"

I smiled Steph didn't expect that answer. Now for the more difficult one.

"Derby can you and Ketch work with Jeanne Ellen?"

I think I heard Steph growl as did Santos but he came to my aid.

"She's an excellent worker Steph, very professional and can support the women when they get them out"

"Your call Derby, Ketch I personally hate her so don't mind me"

I wasn't sure why Steph didn't like Jeanne Ellen, was it jealousy of her skills or jealous that she had sometimes been tied to me? Something to reassure her about. Derby had a private conversation with Ketch and turned back to us.

"We've no issues working with her as long as she plays it as a team "

Yeah I knew what they meant Jeanne Ellen could be a wildcard.

"Any one else you can think of?"

"Ketch you remember the woman when we worked in Iran who was part of the liaison team, she was way into womens rights and knew how to take care of herself"

Ketch blushed if that was possible and Steph caught on.

"Come on Ketch spill it"

"Alright, I keep in touch with her, I call her Mayo"  
"Why Mayo?"  
Ketch looked at Steph because I didn't think he wanted us guys to know.

"Well when I said my name was Ketch she laughed at me and said I should be called Ketchup because of the colour of my hair"  
Steph laughed and seemed to know how to finish his sentence.

"You called her mayonnaise didn't you, I think that is so cool"

"Er yeah, you do? Anyway I'm sure she'd help, you'd like her Steph, she has a wicked sense of humour"

"Back to it boys and girl. You four work with Hector and the two women to get these girls out"

"Yeah well this girl would like to know more, Hector you said when Ranger was back you'd tell me"

"Estefania they are living in luxury apartments as mistresses of some very rich Saudi princes' you can't go because you would stand out too much, plus your picture has been seen by these men"

"OK I guess that helps"

"Babe they will be in excellent hands. Anyway you have a part to play here in getting the rest of this group stopped and caught before they set it up again, so lets get back to business, Babe?"

"OK I've found that JulianBakri is an alias for a James Cohen. He was associated with Eric Stone an alias for Edward Stein; there's also a lead that I feel, well my instincts are telling me, but we still need more proof.."

"Babe spit it out will you, you know I trust your instincts"

"Well I think your mole is a man named David Ashworth"

I was silent,

"I didn't expect that"

No, I had worked with that man for a few years now. Not as my main handler but as one the team behind the scenes, could it really be him? And if so how could we prove it?

"OK Ranger I can see you need to think that through, I've asked Beautiful to get in touch with the General, but we need to come up with a plan at some stage to prove or disprove that"

"Carlos how did you fair with Ekon?"

"I contacted him like you suggested and he didn't seem too concerned which has me concerned that maybe someone wanted Bakri or who ever he was out of the way, but Marc Pardo is in the clear"

"Babe, I've got Tank on Morelli but same goes, he doesn't know if he was in the wrong place at the wrong time, if he's undercover, if he just knows these guys or if he is up to his neck in it with them, I'm sorry Babe"

"Don't be, I don't know, I thought I knew him well, even loved him in a way, but after what he did to me, I don't trust him"

"I think we need to take time out to let that settle and think some more. You boys go work with Hector and get your teams together and move as fast as you can. Anything you need ask me for it and I'm also sure we'll get any support from the General"

That I knew because he was frightened shitless when I told him Steph had been doomed to the same fate. He would help anyway he could to get any woman back home.

"Babe why don't you go change and we can go out to the pool? Tanks calling in by video conference tonight so maybe he'll have news or even some ideas we can hash out"

"Sounds like a plan Batman"

The guys laughed and went their separate ways while I went upstairs to change. We swam in the pool and relaxed in the loungers and talked a lot. Babe told me of some of her plans when the dust settled. I liked the idea of her getting her PI papers and was impressed at how hard she had committed herself to training. I told her about my family and how she would love them and they already loved her from the times she had helped me. Her mother was still a sore point so I didn't push but reminded her that she would need to talk with her father about the fall out with the General. We skirted about going back to Trenton, something else to mull over. The afternoon passed quickly so it was soon time to sort out a meal for dinner. We changed and found Santos in the kitchen.

"Only us for dinner, Hector's with the guys going over details and they're sorting themselves out, I'm just about to get some fish out to go on the grill you want to sort veg?"

"Babe and I'll do that, while you're in charge of the grill, come on let me show you what we can do Wonder Woman"

With dinner out of the way it was time to talk to Tank through video conferencing, he was quick to connect obviously waiting for us to call.

"You three are a site for sore eyes! Little Girl you look well how are you feeling?"

"Fine thanks Tank everything has just about healed up and Bobby gave me a clean bill of health, how's it at your end?"

"Usual, nothing happening, it's been real quiet. Maybe we need to use a subcutaneous tracker with you, might be safer?"

"Not gonna happen Tank, I'll just improvise if anything like that happens again"

"Well I had to ask"

I had thought of that myself but knowing what answer I'd get had avoided the question, at least Steph didn't have a go at Tank for suggesting it.

'OK Tank we think we've moved forward on who is involved, just waiting for the General to get back to us on one possibility"

"I won't ask till you're sure. I think that you all should be back in Trenton, lots of questions floating around especially about you Steph, your mother's been phoning here asking where you are and why she can't get an answer on the phone"

"Probably because I don't have a phone"

"It's here at Rangeman, along with your bag, I'll get it charged up. Ranger you need to be seen back in action so I have skips where we can make a lot of noise down on Stark. Erm Steph I thing it would be better not to be seen with Ranger for a while so the two of you aren't associated together, maybe go back to your apartment and start doing your rounds"

I looked at Steph; she didn't look to like that idea.

"OK, I can see the logic with that and I can visit Mary Lou and my parents, if I get some skips maybe I can speak with Eddie as well"

No I didn't like that idea either, I was used to having her with me and I didn't like her out on the streets.

"Tank can we work it so Steph has a partner without it looking contrived?"

"Well Asmo would be my choice. He's real cut up that he lost you on his watch so we could introduce him as a newbie who needs to shadow Steph to learn the tricks of the trade"

"Tank I don't think you want him to learn any of my tricks"

"Come on Little Girl you've got a 98% capture rate, highest in the state and higher than us"

"Beautiful you always get your man, might be a bit unconventional at times, but with all the training you've been doing you'll be even better"

"Babe I must agree with Santos and hear me out, I don't think that some of the stunts Lula pulls help and in some cases she actually aggravates the situation"

"I know, Connie and I have talked about it so I don't have any objections to Asmo being with me"

"Tank if Steph returns with Santos and they say that they have been working from the Miami office on confidential work that should cover why Steps has a sun tan. I'll arrive back separately and arrive back at Rangeman by midday, Santos if you and Steph get back later in the afternoon then you can go to your parents for dinner"

"Sounds OK to me I'll set up for the skips in the afternoon and get Stephs car to her apartment. Steph all's been quiet there and Ella will go in the morning to prepare it for you"

"Thanks Tank can maybe someone meet me there with my phone and bag 'cos my keys are in it"

"Will do Little Girl, anything else Ranger?"

"No expect me tomorrow then let's see where to head next"

With that Tank disconnected and Steph went into the kitchen.

"Primo we need to be careful with her if she's going back to her apartment, she totally freaked out before. I know this isn't my place but maybe one of our psychs might talk with her. She bounces back too easily and with all the shit she's been through I'm worried she'll self combust"

"I know where you're coming from but I'm not sure she'd agree, she has an amazing capacity at denial"

Steph came back at that moment and announced she was going to try talk with her Uncle before heading to bed. Santos talked her into letting him treat her to lunch the next day before arriving back at Trenton.

"Can we go to that Cuban restaurant?"

He nodded before saying they'd leave at 10.30. I raised an eyebrow at Santos; he knew I was pissed at him for taking her there. that was one of my haunts that I wanted to take Steph to.

I caught up with Hector and learnt that the five of them were headed out at 0500 with plans for the return of the girls in hand. They had managed to get the females mentioned to go with them so I wished them luck and told them to get in and out without raising any alerts and to keep me updated. By the time I had checked the security of the house Steph was asleep. I showered and putting my boxers carefully got into bed behind her. I smiled when she automatically rolled over to lay her head on my chest.

Tuesday Day 37

I awoke still drowsy, eyes closed, wondering why I was awake, until I felt a hand working its way down my stomach and kisses trailing across my neck. My back was nice and warm and I could feel strong muscles rippling across my back and something even harder moving between my thighs.

"Mmm, is this my wake up call Lester?"

"Oh I don't think he could keep up with you, and I'd kill him very slowly and painfully. Stay still because I like this position. Use your hands like you did yesterday"

I moved my hands to my breast and tweaked my nipples followed by a massage by my palms while Carlos had moved to my opening. I was already turned on and with his hands working their magic and his shaft rubbing my clit I was not far coming to orgasm. As one then two fingers entered me he whispered.

"Come for me amante"

With that my walls imploded and my throat let out a growl without me even thinking about it. Carlos then pushed me forward and moved his body between my thighs with one leg pulled back and the other bent with my knee in my chest. He brought my hands down between my legs and I automatically began massaging his shaft using my own juices to lubricate it. I could feel him tensing up and he removed one hand with his and placed both onto my clit then slid his shaft inside of me keeping one finger inside as well. He raised my hip from the bed the new angle causing him to go deeper and for his finger to hit that sweet stop. One of my hands massaged his sacs and the other gripped round his shaft as it moved in and out. He sped up and removed both my hands.

"Carlos come with me"

My walls contracted and I saw stars as I screamed out his name, one deeper, harder thrust and I could feel Carlos's release and him crying out my name. My muscles continued to spasm milking his cum until he laid down over me kissing my cheek and neck.

"I'm going to miss you today, will you be OK?"

"I'll be fine but I'll miss sleeping with you"

"Call me when you get into bed to go to sleep"

"Yes"

"We showered washing each other but it was caring and loving not erotic. Ranger dressed in his black cargos, Rangeman long sleeved T-shirt and boots. He was prepping himself to go back into Ranger mode. The fully loaded utility belt completed the image; the only thing out of place was that his hair was just too short to tie back.

"Will you grow your hair back?"

"Not thought about it really, what do you think?"

"I love it any way it is as long I can run my fingers through it"

He laughed at me and walking up to me ran his fingers from my scalp to the tip of my hair.

"Not as much as I love your wild curls"

Was that a compliment or not?

"Yes it was a complement"

Dam that ESP of his or

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes, but I love that about you as well. Babe if your spidey senses go off or you start to feel uncomfortable, or if you just need me then please call me"

He pulled me into him, kissed my forehead, my nose and my lips and left. I went into acting without thinking. Thinking was not good at this point because thinking was making me feel a dread in the pit of my stomach. I dressed in deep plum coloured cargos, Ella did have such a wicked sense of humour, and matching long sleeved T shirt. I wore a shoulder holster with my new gun it and cuffs tucked in the back of my cargos, with a black gilet I was ready to go.

"Looking good Beautiful, even badass. You ready to go eat?"

Most definitely"

Lester locked and set the alarms then helped me up into a black SVU, as I buckled the belt I looked at the house with nostalgia wondering if I would ever come back here. The whole time with Carlos was seeming like a dream and I worried that once we were back to reality he would fall back into his old ways, old sayings. Was I good enough for that man of mystery, could I keep him or would he find more beautiful women who had more panache and more experience in the bedroom?

"Deep thoughts Beautiful"

"Sorry I was thinking of all the things I needed to do"

"If you say so"

What did that mean, was my face such an open book, maybe I needed training on the blank face? Lunch was just as amazing as before and Lester made sure I hadn't a spare moment to think. His stories about his conquests made me wonder if there were any women in the state he hadn't taken to bed. Lester wanted to be seen as the ultimate playboy in fact I wondered who had the rights on "no relationship, condom not ring, my life doesn't lend itself" Lester or Ranger, or was that what men like these saw in themselves? I thought they saw their souls were too dark and their lives so unpredictable and at times dangerous that they shied away from committing. Maybe I could find the right woman for Lester?

"Beautiful before you match make me with the waitress we need to head out"

I laughed out loud

"Who me?"

"Not happening, I enjoy my life as it is"

Lester paid the bill and when in the car made our way into Trenton. I looked out of the side window, did it feel like an age ago I was here or like yesterday? In the parking lot I saw my car parked near the door, do they all have parking karma or what? My door suddenly opened making me jump and there was Asmo grinning at me. He pulled me out into a hug so tight.

"Asmo I need to breathe"

"Oh sorry I'm just so glad to see you, I'm so sorry Steph that they got you, I'm so sorry you got hurt"

"Asmo it wasn't your fault or mine it was that little weasel Stone so don't blame yourself. I'm here alive and well so let's just move forward alright?"

"Thanks Steph, I'll see you up to your apartment"

Les drove off leaving me with Asmo so we walked in and used the stairs to my floor, yeah the longer I put this off the better. He took my keys opened the door and did the sweep before coming back to give me the all clear. I took a few steps in and stopped; Asmo closed the door then with his hand on my shoulder walked me into the kitchen to look around and then into the lounge.

"Wow Ella's been really busy"

"Yeah she thought you'd feel better if she changed things up a bit, what do you think?"

Wow, it looked like a different place. There was a new leather couch with different coloured cushions all in bright vibrant colours and a plum coloured throw over the back. In front was the same colour rug and magazines on the coffee table. There were flowers in vases on the shelves and . . hell she'd put up framed photos of me with different people, well everyone except Morelli and my family.

"It's so different it feels like a proper apartment, how, who?"

"We all looked for the photos with Ella though we didn't have any of your family but I'm sure you've got some somewhere. People like Connie and Lula were from the security cameras outside. Want to see the bedroom?"

I can honestly say that I wasn't as nervous going into the bedroom I was like a kid at Christmas as I peeked around the corner. She had revamped it in a similar way, but was the bed different? Sure looked higher and wider, maybe just the illusion of the quilted cover and loads of pillows this time all shades of blue. My closest now hosted some more of my plum uniforms and some new dresses, jeans, shirts, hell all sorts of designer wear.

"Oh Asmo it's beautiful. But why?"

"There's a card by the roses on the bedside table, I'll go get the coffee on"  
Asmo left me to pick up the card.

"Babe I wanted you to be safe and feel happy here and to put a smile on your beautiful face.

Love C"

Happy tears spilled down my cheek so I retreated into the bathroom. Ella had tried her best but there was no hiding the hideous bathroom fittings, but there were now baskets with cosmetics in and any toiletries I used, big fluffy towels and a new mirror covering half the wall even a glass bath screen across half the bath for showering and new a new shower head and spray, mmm that could worth exploring. I returned to the kitchen, face clean with a smile on my face.

"OK then Asmo what's the plan?"

"When you visit friends or family I'll have you in my sights but when you go into the bonds office I'll meet you in there then we'll partner up. Sound good to you?"

"Yes I can work with that, thanks Asmo for taking care of me"  
"I want to do it, in fact I got a lot of flack from the other guys because they wanted to be with you"  
"Oh before I forget, Tank really doesn't want to lose you so I need to go through some contingencies he would like you to consider"

Now whose words were they? Tank, Ranger or Asmo, I'd bet on Ranger.

"Your earrings, Tank says don't swallow these as the peg could injure you, this ring is a panic button when you push the stone from underneath the stone pops out of the setting and it's safe to swallow. Usual trackers are on you car and in your bag are two pens, in case you want to place one on someone else use the red one."

"What non in shoes or sewn into my clothes?"

"Not that I know of, but here's the pièce de resistance"

He handed a beautiful silver chain that had the same blue stones as the ring and earrings.

"It has a built in mic, you just push on the back of the stones setting to turn it on. Rangeman will automatically be alerted and everything will be recorded, we can even divert to someone close by wearing an ear bug"

"That does make me feel so much safer, Hector?"  
"Yes, he's an absolute whizz at this stuff, especially it seems where you're concerned"

I laughed with Asmo at that, he didn't realize how well I could destroy his gizmos.

"Right I need to shower and change then get to my parents for six, you staying or going out to your car?"

"Might as well stay and go down with you, I'll put the TV on"

I showered and changed going for a denim long skirt with a slit so I could walk, I could also put a thigh holster on without it being seen. Knee length black boots and black thin cashmere jumper with a neckline that just and so covered my new necklace. My hair was behaving and with the colour on my face from the sun I only used my three coats of mascara, for courage of course, and a natural lip gloss. I looked put together, even if I did say so myself.

I arrived in front of my parents at 5.55 and sat there looking at the door, how did they know to stand there? I got out and walked toward my mother and Grandma, both stood at the doorway.

'Don't you look good, where did you get to? A hot beach with hot fellas?"

"No Grandma I was working in Miami"

"Stephanie how can you go gallivanting somewhere like that?"

"For work Mum"

"Well I don't see how you could possibly leave poor Joseph alone and not even telling him where you were going, get inside before the neighbors start noseying"

"I told you I am not with Morelli"

I walked into the dining room seeing the table set for four and that dinner had already been brought out. I sat down and soon the food was being passed around.

"Where's Dad, should I call for him?"

At that instant the front door opened and in walked Morelli, he nodded to me and took the seat Dad would normally sit in.

"Your father had an airport run to do so he ate before he left"

"Why is he here Mother?"

"Well I spoke with Joseph and we both thought that seeing as you were back you'd come to your senses"

"How did you know I was back?"  
"That was me Cupcake, I saw your car in the parking lot"

"Do not call me by that name, I've already asked you not to do it"

'We'll work it out"

I sat in silence while my Mother made small talk with Morelli, what I couldn't work out was why they were talking about beach holidays, my mother only ever went as far as Point Pleasant. I was still lost in thought when I heard my Mother.

"Well what do you think Stephanie?"

"Think about what Mum?"  
"Where you want to go on your honeymoon"

I just looked from her to Morelli with my mouth open.

"Jeez Ellen leave the girl alone and stop trying to tell her what to do. You go away with him if you're that hot for him"

I laughed and Morelli grimaced, Grandma gave me a wink.

"I'm sure that Stephanie has already got some hotties lined up to replace this horses patoot"

God bless Grandma. I finished my dessert and stood up to leave.

"Stephanie come into the kitchen and get your leftovers"

"No thanks Mum I've got a fridge full of food, but thanks for asking"

Oh my, she did not like that one bit, her mouth was pulled into a thin line and she actually scowled at me, then leaned over to the table and finished her iced tea.

"Well done Baby Girl, you put her in her place"

I'd got to the door and realized Morelli was behind me as I made to walk away he caught me by my arm to turn me.

"Can I take you home? Or maybe we could go out for a drink?"

I gave him my best Burg glare then looked down at his hand on my arm.

"Remove your hand or else"

He laughed at me, well that was it, and I saw red. I held his wrist and pulled my arm down releasing it then brought up my knee into his family jewels. Bullseye, he doubled over in obvious pain.

"Don't you ever touch me again"

I turned and walked quickly back to my car only just hearing the conversation behind me.

"Good on you Baby Girl, I'll put the word out tomorrow at the Cut n Curl"

"Stephanie how could you hurt poor Joseph, are you alright Joseph?"

When I got into my apartment I sank down onto the floor by the wall in the hall, I was shaking but I didn't know why. I didn't even hear the door open, I was only aware of strong arms holding onto me.

"Proud of you Babe, I'd like to stay, is that alright with you?"

I nodded and think I mumbled yes. Carlos lifted me up and we walked into the bedroom. He helped me undress getting out one of his black T-shirts then stared at the holstered gun on my thigh.

"So sexy"

Once Carlos was in bed I think he realized I just need a lot of TLC, he held me and ran circles over my back and arm as I lay against him. As I was drifting off to sleep I muttered.

"Thank you for knowing what I needed, I love you"

"I love you too Babe"

Wednesday Day 38

When I woke up I panicked, Carlos wasn't there next to me, but there was a note on the now cold pillow.

"Sorry had leave to meet with the General in Washington, be back asap. Love C"

Ok I took a relieved breath and headed out to the kitchen, once the coffee maker was going I grabbed some clothes and went to take a shower. Today I was going back to work, that meant a head on with Lula, I just hoped she didn't go rhino on me, though I'm sure Connie would support me. I dressed in jeans and a long sleeved blue T-shirt with my gun and holster on, and then topped off with my black gilet. With my coffee in hand I headed for my car planning on doughnuts as a "hello I'm back" greeting for the girls. I spied Asmo behind me by a few cars and pulled up in front of the office. Lula was at the window in a second looking out. It was exactly ten o'clock so time to pass maybe an hour here catching up.

"Well will looksee what the cat dragged in"

I ignored that comment and put the doughnut box on the desk in front of Connie.

"Work go OK Steph?"

"Yes it was a good job and I needed money to pay rent for this month"

"Why's it you get the jobs and not me White Girl?"

"She's the bounty hunter and you're the file clerk"

Only Connie could get away with that, but by the look on Lulas face she was thinking of a smart-ass reply. Connie held up some files to me so I took a doughnut and started to read through them.

"I need to go get some think from by me car"

With that Lula walsed out of the office slamming the door.

"That was fun, she's been in a shit mood since you've been gone. She nearly had a hissy fit when Tank came in to get your files, even tried to tell him she'd go bring the skips in on her own. She nearly had Vinnie convinced until Tank went inside the inner sanctum and had words with him"

"So Vinnie around?"

"Nah went on a cruise with Lucille. Been quiet except for Lula, what with Rangeman bringing in the skips, in fact once word got out there weren't as many going FTA"

Luls flounced back into the office with some chicken pieces and looked at me. She didn't seem as angry as she had been before.

"Steph can I talk with you out back, I want to apologize in private?"

"Yeah, I guess"

I gave Connie a quizzical look and followed Lula out into the back alley, she turned so she could lean with one foot on the wall and I turned to face her.

"I'm sorry girl, I suppose I'm just jealous of you. You got officer hottie all worked up as if you're too good for him and then you goes get some training and disappear on some hot shit job. I feels like I'm not good enough, so I'm helping you out you knows what I mean"

"I don't understand Lula?"

I didn't hear anyone behind me, I just saw Lula smile looking behind me, but before I had chance to turn I felt the prick of a needle in my arm and heard Lula.

"You owes me now"

To the person that just gotten the better of me or me? As I sank to the floor the blackness took over. When I came too I felt groggy but not as bad as I had done in the past. I was laid on carpet but not in the boot of a car, in a van. We were still driving, along what seemed to be a straight flat road. I moved my cuffed hands and seeing as I'm more flexible than I had been, doubled up my legs and pulled my hands to the front. My first thought was my ring, I removed it and pushed on the back enabling the stone to fall out. Well here goes, as I swallowed it. This one went down smoothly because believe me I wasn't looking forward to that. Next thought was my necklace, I had nothing to listen to but I was afraid someone would remove my jewelry like last time, how the hell was I going to keep it with me? In the end I slipped the stone off the chain and pushed into my mouth right at the back by my molars in my cheek. If I didn't talk and acted as though the sedative was stronger than they thought, maybe I'd get away with it. I looked around then felt in my pocket of my jeans, yes there were some hairclips that I must have left in there, so I pinned them throughout my hair. My holster was still on but someone had removed the gun. I returned my cuffed hands to behind me and laid back down. I was determined that I was going to get out of this and not by my usual way of reacting, I needed to be proactive and think my way through this. The van slowed then stopped then started moving again but this time it moved slower and I could hear gravel under the tyres. A man I didn't recognize got in and pulled a black bag over my head, not giving me a chance to work out where the hell I was. I breathed in through my mouth and out through my nose to calm my breathing down. That's what Hector had taught me when he had me opening cuffs with a blindfold on. A voice outside shouted through

"Use the scanner to check for trackers"

How did they know to always check for trackers? Shit what if they picked up the GPS I'd swallowed? I heard the humming of the machine as they moved up one arm then the other over my shoulder and the humming got louder.

"Take out the earring and check it"

Aright one down, as they neared the second earring it got louder again and they removed that earring, they didn't recheck that area which meant the earring had deflected away from the mic in my mouth fortunately. Now I held my breath the humming started up again when it was over my stomach. I think at this stage I started to pray and held my breath not that that would do me any good.

"Remove the holster and check it"

They pulled my gilet off my shoulders and I think they must have cut off the holster because there was a pulling and it was gone.

"Holster has one too"

To say I was relieved is an understatement and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Asmo hadn't said there was one in the holster so which sneaky bastard put one in there? They continued round my back then down my legs to my sneakers, yeah that was a favorite place for Carlos to put one and sure enough that dam machine hummed again.

"Just take off both shoes and be done with it. Are we clear now? Good. Go take them and put them on that boat due to leave in ten minutes anyone following will think she sailing down the Delaware"

The door slammed shut and I think I was left alone but I didn't move I didn't want to risk it and dam but with my hands cuffed behind my back I couldn't reach the pins in my hair. We pulled off the gavel and back onto a road, then we seemed to travel for ages, but this time they were obviously doing evasive driving because I was thrown from side to side inside the back of the van. I was getting a bit dizzy with all the movement and was actually glad when we stopped, but it was only for a few seconds before the van moved again but it seemed slower. Suddenly it stopped and the doors came open I could feel fresh on my hands and my now bare feet. I was lifted and put over some ones shoulder with my ass stuck up in the air and hair falling below my head, hell I hoped those pins stayed put. The sound of concrete then muffled steps suggested a carpet. Doors were open and shut and then steps going down stairs where a final door was opened and I was unceremonially thrown onto my back on what felt like a soft landing, maybe a bed.

"Just leave her there we'll deal with her later"

The slam of a door and the sound of bolts sliding made me think I had been left alone.

Now I needed to see where I was, the dark and the smell of the bag was making me feel claustrophobic. I sat up with my legs bent, thank god I'd done workouts on my abs, I shimmied my ass so that I could once again pull my hands in front of me, my gilet was still pulled down over my arms which made it awkward, but eventually I did it even though I made a lot of lot of grunting sounds, then reached up to remove that bag. There was some light coming from a small window allowing me to look around. A concrete floor with concrete walls with the small window high up and barred, I was laid on a mattress but at least it seemed to have a clean brown cover. Nothing else on the walls or floor made me think I must be in a basement room. However I could see the tell tale sign of a camera, only very small but the black cable running up to the corner of the wall gave it away. I turned my back to the camera and with my head tucked into my chin and hands massaging my head I found a couple of hairpins and looked at them deciding what to do. No point in opening the cuffs yet until I had a better chance of escape, the window was no good and the door looked solid, so I slipped the two pins onto my cargo belt and then decided, better be safe than sorry and put the remaining two from my hair into two separate pockets of my jeans. I looked at my watch, and realized my watch had been taken off. Carlos was probably still stuck in Washington. Then I laid down feigning being ill. It seemed like forever and after I reached 1458 bottles of wine bottles the door was opened and two ski masked men came into the room, they hoisted me between them and roughly carted me up a flight of stairs, just about carrying me, and through a double door. The room was a very opulent office with thick carpets, a conference table and chairs and an old fashioned fireplace. They stood me next to a wooden desk and unclipped my left hand securing the handcuff to the leg of the table. I now looked over at the two men stood on the far side of the wall. Okay now I didn't have to pretend to feel dizzy I swayed against the table and mumbled.

"Need to sit down"

Morelli moved quickly and using the chair next to the table helped me to sit down. He pushed my head to my knees

"Breathe Cupcake"

I started to shake but not from fear, but from revulsion that he was stroking my back. Deep breaths had the stars in front of my eyes disappearing but I kept my head down. Morelli must have moved away from me and he was shouting at the other man. Did you guess? Yeah it was Ekon.

"What the hell did your goons give her?"

"Not a high dosage"

"Well she obviously isn't right"

I blocked out what they were saying and coughing maneuvered the stone from my throat into my clenched fist pushing it to activate the mic; now it was safely out of sight I looked up moving from one man to the other. Feeling more confidant I stood up leaning against the table using it as leverage to keep myself upright and carefully slid the stone in the palm of my hand out of sight behind an envelope that was propped up on the desk, I only hoped my mouth hadn't damaged it by getting it wet and that it was working. Then I decided to get this show on the road and get as much information out of them as I could.

"What the hell Morelli? I always saw you as a good cop, why have I been kidnapped? and you're here with him?"

"It's not what you think Cupcake"

"Oh no! It looks like you're in cahoots with the devil"

"I needed to get you somewhere alone so that we could sort us out, I've arranged for us to go to a house in Point Pleasant, I know how much you love the beach. Ekon was just helping me out"

"Helping you out! Kidnapping and drugging me is helping you out? How do you know what his agenda is?"

As you'll probably realize I was in full anger mode, if I could have swung both arms widely I would have done. Another door opened and in walked a man I vaguely recognized as David Ashworth, showing signs of age but definitely a good resemblance to the newspaper photo.

The room went silent as we watched him. He walked over to a glass cabinet and poured himself an amber shot, knocking it back in one he looked at me.

"What's she doing here?"

Morelli let out a frustrated breath.

"She is coming with me to discuss our marriage and future"

Ashworth laughed at that statement and walked over to Ekons side, his eyes on me all the time.

"Ekon I think we could do better than that"

Morelli got into David's face, he was getting mad, red face and cop face with the muscles of his jaw twitching.

"What do you mean, do better than what? No you are not going to touch her, David"

OK at least the mic may have picked up who the players were. Ashworth laughed, he obviously was not under any illusion that Morelli would have any say in anything. In fact he basically ignored what Morelli had said.

"Ekon wasn't she going high in the bidding with that fella from Miami?"

"Yes and I believe so, and he's back in the States"

At that David drew his gun, pointing it at Morelli, who looked on in amazement and confusion, so in true blurting out I said with a controlled voice.

"You going to let your co conspirators shoot you, Morelli?"

"What do you mean Cupcake?"

"I thought you'd be up on what they're into, you're obviously partners with them?"

"They work with me, we're working to get control of arms and drug dealing off the streets"

"So murder and kidnapping is your way of doing your job Morelli?"

"What the hell are you talking about Cupcake, you don't know anything about what's going on"

"So having Jeremy killed and women kidnapped and sold is part of your job?"

"What the hell does he have to do with this? That was an accident"

Ashworth laughed again and looked at Ekon.

"I told you Ekon, he was stupid and couldn't see beyond his own self importance, a complete stooge"

"Why would you have something to do with that David? With killing a man?"

Now Morelli was focused on Ashworth

"He was getting too close to our operation., and his sister fitted the parameters of a women who would bring in a lot of money"

"So you took his sister? Where is she?"

"It doesn't matter Morelli, we have everything under control"

Ekon was obviously following the conversation between Morelli and Ashworth and began to realize that Morelli was beginning to suspect something. Morelli shook his head as though trying to shake a thought out of his head, trying to argue with himself.

"No David is FBI and I worked undercover for him last year, I've been keeping an eye on Ramos and any drugs coming into the area for him"

"So what about him?"

I asked pointing at Ekon?

"He works with David"

"Christ Joe you're an absolute moron"

"Cupcake you don't know what you're talking about"

"So the man who came to my apartment was just a figment of Dillons imagination?"

"What man? Ekon what have you done?"

"Oh Miss Plum surely you realized we needed that USB that Jeremy gave you?"

Ashworth shrugged his shoulders.

"It didn't matter Ekon, I made sure the files were corrupted when he tried to use one of our secure servers, when he thought he was finding information"

That made me feel so sad, Jeremy honestly believed he'd found something important, maybe he had but we'd never know now. This man David sure seemed to have a long reach in the comings and goings in Washington, I hope Uncle Art is on to him.

Ekon must have used an intercom because the next thing that happened was four men came into the room, he pointed at Morelli.

"Take him down into the sub basement cell, strip him and shackle him to the ring. If he wants to piss he can use the drain"

"I think Ekon, he needs to have an accident, you know maybe a gang related shoot out"

"Make the arrangements David"

Two of the men left dragging an irate Morelli behind with them.

David helped himself to another drink and then he too walked out of the office.

Ekon came up to me and was stroking my face, neck and down to my breasts. I pulled away quickly.

"Get your hands of me"

"Oh but Miss Plum I already know what the goods look like and feel like, Morelli was keen to show me one evening in your apartment. You can be a very good girl with the right incentive"

I cringed as the memory of that night had come back in my dreams, Morelli might not deserve to die but I was going to get some payback.

"Move Miss Plum back down to her room while I contact Mr. Pardo"

I was awakened at 0500 by the sound of my phone next to the bed; caller id showed that the General had sent a message. He asked for me to meet him in Washington a.s.a.p. at his home, he couldn't trust talking on the phone or being in the office where someone might listen in. I had left Steph sleeping soundly and after showering and changing left the note next to her so that she wouldn't panic. On the move out of the apartment car park I dialed Santos.

"Has our new toy arrived here?"

"Oh yes and she looks absolutely beautiful, she's on top of the building. Luis did a good job preparing for her. Why?"

"We need to be in Washington so be ready to lift off I'm on my way now"

Santos was right; the new paint job on the S-76 Executive Helicopter did look good with our Rangeman decal.

"Is it all legal?"

"Of course, new id plates and chassis numbers and all the paper work to substantiate ownership. No one could even get a line as to where it came from"

"Maybe I need to re take my license"

"Would help, even maybe see which other men can fly her, give us a bit of flexibility. So where to boss then I can log the flight plan?"

The Generals home he has a helipad there so there shouldn't be any problems. I boarded the chopper, Santos was right it had been detailed out to a high spec, care of friends in Montenegro. The flight was fast and in forty minutes we were landing on the grass outside the Generals home. It was still only 0630 so we'd made good time. The General came out to greet us and led us into his office; he hit a switch and the room powered into stealth mode.

"Thanks for getting here so quickly Ranger, I'm sorry but you had to come to me as I can't be seen visiting Trenton or communicating with you. I did a lot searching in old files and found the low down on David Ashworth. I would say he's your man; the old photos in his file resemble that newspaper photo Casa sent me. I also did some digging and asking as well as I could so's not to spook him. He's moved through a lot of departments and is a liaison with a few other offices, so FBI, Homeland all know of him and all speak highly of him, but, and that's where his cover seems to slip, he's travelled a lot more than he should need to with some bogus jobs in and around Turkey and Egypt. He's also reported to visit with family in Trenton, though according to record he has no living relatives. I think we need to bring him in with what we've got before he does more damage"  
"What about procurement of arms and secret government research?"

"I'd say we have some threads to unwind but the man has some very interesting friends in places in those areas he shouldn't have"

What do you need us to do?"

"I'd like you and Santos to go bring him in to head office in the city. My assistant tells me he's working from home today so it can be done discreetly"

"Are you coming with us Sir?"

"No I'll meet you at the office that way no one will realise where the Intel came from. I don't have a warrant for his arrest so keep him uninjured will you?"

"On our way"

I picked up the address the General gave me before we headed out to the chopper. We would need to know the area and where we could safely land and then have a vehicle to drive between the house and the chopper. A hire car was sorted, and Santos flew us in. We were both dressed for combat, in army fatigues so looked official to anyone passing by. Parking in the driveway Santos went around the back as I approached the front; on his signal that he was in place I hammered on the door. The house was a modern detached with garage type of property nothing that stood out, I wondered where he had hidden his money? An elderly cleaning lady answered looking down her nose at me.

"Yes can I help you?"

"I'm here on official business to speak with David Ashworth please, if we can come in?"

"I'm sorry but he's not in"

"Well I'll need to search the premises to ensure that, do you know where he is?"  
"No he left last night with an overnight bag"

It took Santos and I nearly forty minutes to search the place, it was absolutely clean so he must have somewhere else he goes to, but again absolutely no evidence of where that might be. As Santos an I were heading toward the chopper at 10.45, the shit hit the roof when every alert system we had went off, phones, watches and one installed in the chopper. It was an SMP red alert something had happened to Steph. I hit speed dial for Tank.

"Report"

"Stephs panic button just went off I've got a team on it now somewhere in north Trenton so teams are on their way"  
'We're heading back now keep me posted"

"Santos how fast can this bird fly?"

"On it Ranger we'll get to her"

We couldn't do anything except wait for us to reach our destination.

"Have we fuel at Rangeman?"

"Enough to refuel, I'll get that done as soon as we land but that's something we need to work out for the future"

The phone went again, Tank, I put him on speaker so Santos could hear.

"Trackers have split up. Asmo found her bag inside the office, Connie was worried 'cos Steph had gone out back with Lula and neither had returned. Another set are winding their way down the Delaware river but her panic button is going in circles round Trenton. I'd put my money on the panic button. I have a feeling she might have swallowed it, again"

"Shit Tank if she has I hope they don't scan for it. Our ETA is ten minutes, Santos will refuel the chopper so we'll have a faster response if it moves further out of Trenton"

"10:4"

It was now 11.15 and my nerves were at their end of their endurance I needed to draw myself in or I wasn't going to be at my best for my Babe, and I couldn't afford any mistakes.

The next call from Tank now showed exactly where she was, the nightclub where her and Santos had been and where she had seen that meeting.

"Tank get the blue prints on that club and have four teams of two out now observing make sure all teams are kitted out, find me somewhere close where we can land the bird"

When we landed on Rangeman Tank had a conference room set up as an emergency war room with photos and blue prints on the walls. The only place to land was the garden area of the club itself, not possible if we needed to breach the building quietly. By noon we had two more cars enroute with everyone in full SWAT gear. Ram was scouting for sniper locations and Hal was trying to use a sonic boon to see if he could get any sounds from inside. We made the assumption that Steph was in the main building as the other buildings were single storey and small.

I didn't want to go in without knowing more information; all we could do was wait. I contacted the General to let him know of the situation to date and he promised a SWAT unit but it could be at least two hours before they arrived. It was now a waiting game and everyone was getting antsy. At 1305 we heard the sweetest sound, Stephs voice was coming loud and clear through her mic, everyone had their phones set to hear it, and I knew it was being recorded, what I didn't expect was that it had been Morelli that had instigated Stephs kidnapping. The conversation made for interesting listening. We now knew where David Ashworth was and that Ekon was here. That Morelli had been totally blindsided by these two men surprised me and I did feel that part of our plan would need to be to rescue him, but when I heard Ekon say that Morelli had allowed him to maul Steph I had second thoughts. No sooner had Steph been removed from that office, my second phone went off. Ekon was calling; maybe this was my way in and a way to get Steph out.

"Marc Pardo? This is Ekon"

"Afternoon Ekon to what do I owe the pleasure of this call, you got my list of things yet?"

"Just about, but the reason for this call is that another piece of merchandise you were interested in has come back on the market. The boss couldn't manage her, I think she needs a stronger adversary"

"Well I'm in New York not Turkey so this could be a problem I have meetings tomorrow I can't miss"

"Oh that's not a problem, in fact we are in the vicinity. Are you still prepared to pay the full bidding price?"

"I think I may have to view the goods to make sure there's no damage"  
"Very well I'll send you the address, when should I expect you?"  
"You have a helicopter pad?"

"Why yes I'll send the info with the address, when should I expect you?"

"Give me an hour, oh and leave the merchandise where she is so I can walk in on her and gauge her reactions"

"Excellent Mr Pardo I look forward to doing business with you"

A plan was starting to formulate in my head but I hoped my Babe could go along with it. I called Santos.

"Santos remove the decals from the chopper, I'm on my way up ETA twenty minutes at the nightclub. You and I are going to be walking into that club as Marc Pardo and his assistant, oh and Santos I need you to source these things for me and don't you even dare ask why, I'll fill you in on the flight.

Now to set the troops up, I spoke with Tank as he was manning the communication system at Rangeman and filled him in, I really needed Tank at the house to lead the assault and Bobby for any injuries. I called Cal over.

"Cal I need you to replace Tank at Rangeman on the comms.

Cal wasn't pleased but what the hell not all my men could be there in on the rescue. I dashed up to seven and quickly changed into one of my Armani suits with shirt, tie and shoes. I had three guns and three knives on me and three stun grenades I just hoped I could get in with them, then I could use them. The chopper was warming up and had had all the decals removed; whilst the colours were different I hoped Ekon didn't recognise it as Bakris chopper. Tank would arrive with Bobby just after we got there and he was already putting together a plan for when I had Steph in a safe place. An hour later we landed inside the walls of the club, Santos was carrying a leather briefcase, which with a smirk he handed to me, I think he understood where my thinking was going. As soon as I entered the house I could sense Steph was here.

"Mr Pardo I'll take you downstairs if your assistant would please stay here with my men, you understand of course"

"Yes"

Santos and I had mics and ear buds in place which when I gave the pre agreed word he would alert Tank to start the ambush. Ekon led me downstairs to a door that was bolted on the outside and as he opened it he said

"You have ten minutes then I'll be back down to forward our agreement"

I entered the room quietly but I could see that Steph was aware of me, she didn't move and I worried that she was all right. I put on my blankest coldest face and went around the bed and looked her in the face. Being so close I could see she was frightened, in as low a whisper as possible I conveyed what I wanted her to do to do.

"Don't show recognition, fight me for all you're worth you won't hurt me, I'm going to do some things you may not like as part of an act to get us out of here, do you trust me?"

She gave me a small nod and looked to the corner of the room, ah a camera. As I moved toward her she acted immediately trying to avoid me, running from me, I caught her around her waist lifting her off the ground. She kicked, swung her fists and tried to head butt me, but god I couldn't help feeling turned on.

"My you are a vixen aren't you? Are you going to behave?"

'No I won't let you near me"

"Oh but I think you will"

"Go to hell"

"You and I are going to have a lot of fun together"

I let her go and opened the briefcase, her eyes did bug out of her face when she saw some of the contents and started to back around to the other side of the bed. I followed her around making sure I had my evil smirk in place, and took out a leather contraption, made up of belts and buckles.

"I am going to show you just who is the master around here"

"Over my dead body"

"With that she surprised me by lunging and hitting me in the chest followed by a kick too near my groin for comfort, though I worked out she was holding back on her strikes I feigned some discomfort. I laughed at her then, taking her by surprise picked her up and threw her on the bed while straddling her stomach. Her arms were pinned to her sides under my knees and her legs were ineffective, I bent to her ear and whispered.

"God Babe you're turning me on here, you're doing perfect now don't be afraid, I won't hurt you"

"Mmm maybe we should do this more often?"

"Only you Babe"

I turned her onto her stomach and tied a leather strap around her neck firmly but not tight, from the centre at the back another strap came down and attached to a belt around her waist. Leather cuffs were attached to her wrist and tied to the back of her neck then two belts fastened to her ankles came up the waist belt with buckles. I tightened the ankle belts so that her knees were bent and she couldn't straighten them. I literally picked her up and placed her carefully on the floor on her knees. As the camera was behind me I winked at her.

"You bastard you one of those perverts who has to tie a girl up to get your kicks, you low life piece of scum"  
"One more piece to go on I think"

I took out a leather ball gag and placing it in her mouth secured it around her head. At that moment Ekon opened the door and came in slowly clapping. Steph gave him a glare and he just laughed at her.

"I'm surprised at you Mr Pardo"

"Take her to a proper bed room with my assistant and I'll complete our arrangement, I'm going to have fun with that one"

"Yes she is feisty and a fighter"

I picked Steph up under her shoulders and knees and carried her up stairs handing her over to Santos.

"My man will show your assistant a bedroom while we complete our transaction"

"Santos followed the man out of the room. I spent five minutes looking at setting up a transaction of money over to Ekon then loudly said

"Geronimo" I think we have movement"

That was the phrase to start the assault. I knew Santos would get Steph out of the leathers and then get to an extraction point; probably a window and depending on how high up, she would be lowered to one of the team and moved to a safe place. I removed a gun and freed up a stun grenade ready for action. Ekon was too busy watching the computer and I thought sod it why be polite, I just clobbered him across the head with the butt of my gun then used ties from the briefcase to hog tie him. I moved him out of site of the door and put a stun gun next to him for when he came round then waited for the cavalry. When I heard the outside doors being rammed I was by the side of the opening when the door to this office slammed open. David Ashworth walked in and he obviously recognised me. He didn't know whether to fight or run but a look at my face decided he'd go with running. I caught up to him by the doorframe and smashed his head into the wall, another one out cold, and another one to hog tie. The sounds coming from the front had started to recede, smoke from the tear gas used was drifting in. Tank walked up to me and handed me a mask.

"Report"

"A good days work Ranger, house is clear all opposition caught and now secure, Little Girl biting at the bit to see that you're OK. What do you want me to do with Morelli?"

"Ah shit I know what I'd like to do to him but I don't think Steph would go for that, dress him, cuff him and blindfold him and put him into one of our cells back at Rangeman. Tank make sure he doesn't know where he is or with whom"

"My pleasure. We have men from the General here so I'm gonna pass the prisoners over, the General especially wants Ekon and Ashworth"

"Let him have them all, can you find out who's dealing with evidence from hear?"

"Will do"

I went through the hall seeing SWAT guys now moving men out, I told the team leader where to find Ashworth and Ekon then headed outside. I couldn't see Steph or for that matter Santos so I headed for the chopper. My poor Babe was locked inside the chopper and was obviously deep in conversation with him. Before I even got there she gave me a huge smile, looked at Santos and said something. She opened the door and bolted toward me taking a flying leap into my arms, I was lucky to keep us both upright and did so by sweeping her leap into a full turn.

"Carlos are you OK, did any of the men get hurt, did you get them all?"

"Yes, no and yes"

"What kind of an answer is that?"

"All you're getting, we'll do a full debrief back at Rangeman, you ready to go?"

She nodded at me and I let her down kissing her on her forehead. I turned her toward the chopper.

"Let's get Tank and go"

I messaged Tank and he climbed on board next to Santos obviously Steph wanted to sit with me. When we got to Rangeman I asked Tank for a full team debrief in two hours, plenty of time to make sure my Babe was all right.

On seven she literally stripped as she walked into the shower and I followed her lead. I had the need to care for her at the moment and washed and bathed her body and hair running my eyes and hands over every square inch of her skin. I realized that was what she needed but she also needed to reciprocate the care toward me. When we were clean I wrapped her in a towel and with a towel on my hips laid her down in the middle of the bed looking into her eyes. Her eyes were midnight blue and as she sucked her lower lip under her front teeth I sank down and starting with her feet kissing and lapped my way up, purposely missing where she wanted me to be. This woman could turn me on anyway and everyway.

Having given attention to her breasts I moved down to her core, she was wet and ready and to be honest so was I.

"Carlos I need to feel you inside me, please"

Who am I to deny her anything? I moved onto to my knees and lifted her hips off the bed leaving her resting on her shoulders and very slowly plunged into her hot centre. I think both of us growled at the sensations building up.

"Faster and harder"

So I increased the speed touching the tip of her womb with every plunge my Babe meeting my every stroke, skin slapping against skin. I could feel myself tightening I was going to explode so to make sure she came with me I nipped her nipple and clit quite hard. She came with a scream and a tightening of muscles so strong she pulled me with her, and then the spasms of her muscles milked me dry prolonging our joined orgasm. I turned and brought her onto my stomach still inside her.

"You are the love of my life I don't want to spend a night away from you, move in with me?"

She didn't answer straight away; I knew she was scared that if she let go of her apartment she would feel vulnerable and dependent.

"What has you worried querida?"

"I think it's because after my divorce from the Dick he not only threw me out and left me with nothing he shifted some of his debt onto me. The only thing I have that is mine is that apartment"

"Then we'll keep the apartment and spend time at both places, together"

"Would you do that?"

"Of course especially if we are together, we'll work it out"

"Thank you"

I looked down at her face and could see that something else had her worried.

"Babe what's still got you worried?"  
'I don't know how to feel about Morelli"

I stiffened, surely she wasn't feeling sorry for him?

"No nothing like that, I want revenge but I don't know what without feeling guilty"

"Your Uncle is coming here for the debriefing why don't you sit and talk with him, I'm biased"

"You are not going to taint your soul again for me Carlos"

"Enough talk we need to get cleaned up and get downstairs.

"Babe has Santos given you any shit about how I presented you to him?"

"Oh no I just threatened to castrate him in his sleep if he did"

I laughed at that because I think Santos could possibly think that she would.

"I'll hold him down for you"

We entered the conference to a full turnout in fact I wondered who was on the monitors and out on patrol.

"We got it covered the men volunteered to cover for each other"

The briefing took the form of each team leader reporting back. Instead of Steph having to do that we heard about it through Tanks following the trackers and the GPS signals. Steph told us how the panic button and mic were overlooked. We then listened to the tape, emitted my time in the basement and finished with the clean up, all in all a very clean operation. The only action we had was what to do with Morelli and I deferred that until Steph had spoken with her uncle. Steph and her uncle headed upstairs for the privacy of my apartment. When I called up at seven o'clock to ask if they needed dinner I was told they had spoken with Ella and expected me there in ten minutes. When I arrived I could see that Steph had been crying but she smiled and her uncle gave me a encouraging wink obviously whatever had been disclosed was now resolved.

"Babe everything sorted out?"

"Yes Uncle Art and I are going to confront Morelli in the morning we have a plan of action and a way forward that I think everyone will be satisfied with"

"Good Casa I'm sure it is the best way forward. Ranger, can I call you Carlos seeing as how you're no longer signed up and you are looking after my godchild?"

"I'd like that Sir"

"For gods sake it's Art, just don't dare call me uncle"

We spent the rest of the evening chatting and joking before I showed Art down stairs to a fourth floor apartment. I don't think Steph even realised that all her things had been moved out of it up to here.

"Carlos thank you for having Rex and my things moved up here"

"Now who's got ESP?"

"I was thinking about it this afternoon and called in to see Ella busy at work, is that where Uncle Art is staying?"

"Yes he wants to stay another night so he can support you, I think he wants you talk to your father before he goes. Steph what's happening with you and your parents?"

"My Dad had a heart to heart talk with me on our own he said he's sorry for not helping me more against Mum and that's he's ready to that now. My Mum, well she invited Morelli round for dinner when I was there so I think she's still trying to change me into something she wants, so I'm not talking to her. I've blocked a lot of numbers off my phone"

"What you going to do about Lula?"

"I don't want anything to do with her, she betrayed me for all the wrong reasons"

"I want you to work for Rangeman full time in fact I've thought about opening a Bails Bond department but only picking up the mid and high range. You could manage that, manage a team, do the research and make the apprehensions go smooth. What do you think?"

"What about the low level skips and my regulars?"  
"We can work around that and then let Vinnie sort his staffing problem out, might even be good to temp Connie on board, bring in another female to help with distractions and do the low level skips with you"

"Have you thought about this a lot?"

"It's been swirling around in my head, thinking out loud but I haven't sat down and really put any actions together, that's something you and I need to do"

"Wow that's a lot of thinking, but you know what, I like the idea. Do you think I could or should get my PI status?"

"Definitely because I think you'd be a natural and you would be able to help with some of our more lucrative contracts"

"Alright you're talking me into it"

I felt at peace that night and watched Steph as she slept, she still wasn't sleeping well and I thought that maybe she was still having dreams. In the morning she had planned to have a face to face with Morelli.

Thursday Day 39

I woke early and decided I needed to head to the gym to steady myself, I had too much pent up emotion in me, I needed to find my zone. Carlos had already left, I'd half woken when he kissed me goodbye and he promised to be back for breakfast. With gym clothes on I entered the gym and was immediately hugged by Asmo.

"Oh god Steph I can't get past it this time"

"Get past what?"

"Losing you again"

"Bullshit, I've got the solution then, mats Asmo?"

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing to look my way, Carlos stepped off the mats bowing before me, I warmed up as did Asmo then took my stance. I suppose the way I fought was probably unique; I merged the traditional with street fighting and Krav Maga and blended it into my own. I'd never formally challenged anyone before and it felt good especially as Asmo couldn't get near me unless it was when I was doing the striking. Eventually I saw he was getting tired so shouted out

"Alright I've played with you long enough"

As his face tuned to one of surprise I ran jumped and struck him in the chest, on his back I rolled him and raised his arms.

"Give up Asmo or you want some more?"

"I surrender"

At that there was a cheer from the men now standing around the mats, I honestly hadn't seen them.  
"Proud of you Babe. Go get showered and changed I'll be up in ten for breakfast"

I wore my new uniform, plum cargos, plum long sleeved T-shirt and dark blue gilet. I was dressed in the true sense of the word, gun at my ankle, gun in my shoulder harness yeah Carlos had come up with one when we got back yesterday. Two knives, one on my thigh that I accessed through a pocket in the cargos and one down on my back running along the waist band of my cargos. This knife was special and Hector had found it for me, it was curved to follow the curve of my back. As I came out of the bedroom I had braided my hair into a French plait, Cal had said it stopped someone grabbing by my hair. Carlos was just standing looking at me a slight smile on his face.

"You look totally badass and totally hot, Morelli won't know what hit him"

"Why thank you mister, I think"

"Babe can I watch from observation or do you want me to stay away?"

"I would like to think that we have no personal secrets so what you hear you might not like but you need to know, but please don't come in or try to influence our decision"

"That sounds perfect to me, afterwards if I have any questions would you answer them for me?"  
"Yes"

We picked up Uncle Art and took the elevator down to the basement cells.

"I here you kicked some ass this morning Casa, feel better for it?"

"Yeah I just hope Asmo has gotten over his guilt"

"Babe he'll soon learn that you are a force of nature that can be unpredictable and uncontrollable"

"She certainly always used to be as a kid, I'm glad you found your way back"

"Thanks Uncle Art that means a lot to me. Do you think it would be appropriate for Carlos to come with me when I talk to my Dad?"

"Yes Carlos will know all there is to know by the end of this morning and maybe after your talk your father and I can reconcile our friendship"

"That would be a good outcome"

I was making sure I was in control of my emotions, Morelli and I had been close for a very long time but now I felt that I had broken free of him and taken back my own control. I had no love left for him, maybe a bit of sympathy for how naive he had been, but his arrogance that he had carried as a banner on his sleeve was his undoing and now left a shell of a man.

We reached the cell door and a man I didn't really know opened it for us asking if we wanted the prisoner released from his shackles, Uncle Art answered.

"Yes please, I think between us we can manage him and Ranger will be next door, Ranger will you make sure there's a recording but ensure that the monitors can't pick it up?"

"Done"

Uncle Art and I waited until the guard exited the room then I entered first and sat down in the chair on the opposite side of the table to Morelli. He sat up straight and had an aura of confidence, that by seeing me he would have a dominant position. He almost smirked as if thinking he was going to come out of this with what he wanted. His self-confidence in himself was terrifying; he really was a selfish man. When he made a move to talk I wagged my finger at him. He frowned as though he hadn't quite realized what I was implying.

"No Morelli you can talk when asked for an answer"

Uncle Art sat next to me arms folded across his chest. Morelli looked between us not sure of what was going to happen next. As agreed Uncle Art started, we had planned out our attack.

"My name is General Arthur Hopkin. I oversee all divisions involved with the security of this nation and all heads of alphabet agencies are answerable to me. I don't get involved in the nitty gritty of everyday actions until they impact directly on mine. And Stephanie is one of mine and as her Godfather, both her physical and emotional well being is a priority to me"

OK that had Morelli speechless and he no longer looked like he was going to bumble out more excuses, in fact he looked quite reticent. My turn to speak, I looked him straight in the eye and with a confidence heard in my voice I began my speech.

"You sexually molested me when I was six years old. You raped me when I was only fifteen years old in the Tasty Pastry. Remember Morelli my birthday is in October and you left to join the army in June, the day after the incident after you had written graffiti all over Trenton boasting about your conquest "

"Mr. Morelli may I remind you, even though you are a detective on the Trenton police force, that in 1996, the legislature changed the statute of limitations to permit prosecution for sexual assault at any time especially of a minor. You could still be prosecuted today and you left the evidence of that assault all over Trenton, some of which is still to be found today"

Morelli actually started to turn white, no he hadn't thought of that. I continued.

"On Wednesday September 10th you came to my apartment and drugged me, placed me on my bed and stripped me. You allowed another man into the room and you and he molested me, while you watched"

"Mr Morelli that is sexual assault. We have the results from a blood test and we have a confession from yourself and from the other man that, that is what happened"

"Yesterday you took part in my kidnapping"

"Mr Morelli the charge would be kidnapping, we have your confession to this kidnapping as evidenced from a recording"

"During the last year and a half you have been an informant for David Ashworth"

"Mr Morelli, David Ashworth has been charged with treason for crimes against the state, again we have evidence from your own confession that you passed on information to him. By association and from passing along information to this man guilty of treason"

"During the last year and a half information from you supported the growth of drug trafficking and gun running both here and abroad"

"Mr Morelli the information you provided Mr Ashworth enabled illegal deals in arms and drugs to be put into place, that again is an act of treason"

"During the month of September you befriended a woman named Janice and encouraged her to attend your friends night club. She was subsequently kidnapped and sold as merchandise by your associates"

"Again complicit with kidnapping along with your associates"

"You have physically and emotionally abused me Morelli, with your actions and words"

"That Mr Morelli may not carry a legal consequence but it does carry a moral consequence" "We will leave to contemplate your responses and I will return tomorrow to hear your response"

With that we got up and walked out. I went into the observation room and couldn't stop shaking. Carlos enveloped me his arms holding my head to his chest I could feel his words reverberate through his chest but couldn't hear them. I must have passed out? Fallen to sleep because the next I knew I was laid on his chest on the couch on seven with him slowly rubbing circles on my arms and back.

"What happened?"

"I think you overloaded and decided to take time out. I am so proud at how you stood up against him Babe, and I love you even more for your guts, determination and resilience"

I leaned up and kissed him on his forehead, his nose and his lips.

"Thank you for being here with me, I actually feel free if that sounds right, I feel that Morelli had some sort of hold on me that I wasn't aware of and now I see clearly"

"You are strong and yes you have broken his spell on you, which you need to be proud of yourself for"

"Now I have to psyche myself up to deal with my mother"

"Go get a shower to freshen up and change then after we've had some lunch we'll go face her together"

After showering I dressed in a form fitting plum coloured woollen dress with black boots with three-inch heels and a black silk scarf wrapped around my neck. My hair was in a braid and I'd gone for smoky eyes and three layers of mascara with a natural lip-gloss. I had on silver studs in my ears as my only jewellery; I missed my charm bracelet. I came into the kitchen and sat down to a hot soup with chicken and minestrone complimented by warm brown bread. As I finished my soup Carlos got up and put a domed plate in front of me.

"Don't think she can blackmail you with food, Ella has the recipe down to a tee"

There on the plate was a piece of pineapple upside down cake, and yes it was better than my mothers, it was lighter and the taste of the pineapple was enhance by the subtle addition of spices. I moaned and savoured my way through every taste as they hit my taste buds.

"I'd say that was better than your mothers?"

"Definitely"

Carlos took my hand and picked up a black cashmere shawl and placed it over my shoulders.

"Carlos you look edible"

He was wearing black trousers with a cream jumper pulled up to his elbows with a gold stud in his ear. He picked up a black leather jacket and put it on.

"Maybe I'll let you eat me tonight. I need to call in my office to pick something up"

In his office he unlocked a drawer in his desk and taking out a box handed it to me. Inside was a charm bracelet, obviously not the original one but exactly the same, except there was a new charm, the figure of Wonder Woman sat next to Batman. I held out my hand for him to fasten it.

"Thank you, I missed having it on, when you went away I often looked at it and prayed for you to be safe"

"My pleasure, just be aware that there are no panic buttons on it"

I laughed, then had a sudden thought, oh god where is the GPS in my system?

Carlos drove the Porsche 911 over to my parent's house. I'd phoned my Dad to tell him I was going and asked for him to take Grandma out so that I could talk with my mother alone and that when I'd finished I would meet with him in the park down the road.

Carlos held my hand as we walked into the house my mother was in the kitchen. How did I feel coming here? I was nervous, possibly anxious but with Carlos with me I felt a strength I'd not had before. I felt that I had found myself that I truly accepted myself and actually liked what I saw. I'd spent so many years feeling that I wasn't good enough always trying to please someone else. Well, as I took in a deep breath, it was time for me to stop the doubt and to be confident in and of myself. The tone of my mothers voice actually grated on me, had she always spoken to me with such a feeling of vehemence?

"Stephanie where have you been, everyone is saying you've got yourself in trouble again"

"Mother sit down we need to talk"

She fussed some more and when Carlos and I sat down and stared at her she huffed and sat with us. She looked from Carlos to me as if we were an inconvenience. Her Burg manners were all the emotion she had to fall back onto.

"Would you like some cake and coffee I can make it if you like?"

"No thank you. I'd like you to answer some questions for me please"

"Oh really"

She didn't like that; obviously she had never really had someone dictate the direction of the conversation.

"Mother when I jumped off the garage roof why did you lie to the doctors as to what had happened?"

"Well whose daughter does something like that?"

"Did it ever occur to you that I may have been more seriously injured and that falling off a bike implied a simple fall?"

"Of course not, you just broke your arm"

Any child could do something as stupid as me surely, what was she so afraid of?

"Why did you blame me and punish me when Morelli molested me at the age of six?"

"It was your fault I told you stay away from those Morelli boys"

"Why didn't you confront Mrs Morelli with what her son had done and expect him to be punished?"

"I wasn't going to put it about what you'd done"

That was the crux of her issues, not any feelings towards me but what people would think of her.

"Why was I punished when Morelli raped me when I was fifteen?"

"Because you obviously asked for it and made a slut of your self"

"Why didn't you call the police and have him arrested?"

"Why would I? I had enough to put up with from your behaviours as a child"

"Why did you force me to marry dickie?"

"He would make you into a respectable Burg woman and you would be his responsibility not mine"

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't, it's just that you're such an embarrassment you've never been a socially accepted young woman"

"Isn't not accepting me for who I am the same as not loving me? I trust, respect and love Carlos because of who he is, why can't you do the same with me?"

"I'm not having this conversation with you, either you get your act together or…."

There it was she needed, no demanded to have the control over me and when I wouldn't submit she would fall back onto blaming someone else. She blamed me for what?

"Don't worry mother, I'm really upset that my mother, hell any mother would verbally abuse her daughter like you have me. I don't know why you feel the need to control me or the need to blame me. I think you need to take a hard look at yourself because from where I see it you are a very selfish, egotistical woman who cannot comprehend compassion unless it suits yourself .You don't need to worry about me because you now only have one daughter to worry about. If you can change how you see me and treat me with some respect maybe we can try to rebuild a relationship but that's down to you not me"

"Stephanie how can you do this to me?"

"No mother it's what you have done to me, goodbye"

I got up still holding Carlos's hand and holding my head up high I walked out of the house. I actually felt lighter, I didn't feel as though I had to prove anything to her, she now needed to prove to me whether she did in fact love me or resent the image I portrayed as a failed daughter. She needed to stop thinking about herself and her image in the Burg and think about me. As we got into the car I turned to Carlos, I knew he would be worrying about me, I touched my hand to the side of his cheek, smiling into his eyes, and lightly brushed my lips across his whispering.

"I'm fine I feel relieved and have no regrets"

We drove in silence to the park and again Carlos opened my door and held my hand. My Dad was sat on a bench by himself; he looked up when we approached. I handed him a tape with the conversation I'd just had with my mother. While he listened I sat on Carlos's lap and snuggled into him. My Dad had tears in his eyes when he looked up.

"Oh Pumpkin I didn't know about Morelli until way too late, by then you mother said it was dealt with. I honestly did think you fell off your bike. I listened to all her excuses and just believed her. I am so sorry Pumpkin"

"Why did you fall out with Uncle Art?"

"He tried to make me see how your mother was treating you and that it was the beginning of emotional abuse. I didn't want to believe him; no one wants to believe that of their wife and mother to their child. Valerie seemed to blossom so how could it be Ellen? We had a huge argument and he said he couldn't stay and watch, but one day he'd be there for you and me when we needed it"

"Well he's sat over there in that car so I think now's the time to reconcile and put that friendship back on track"

I turned to Carlos.

"Will you take me home please?"

With an arm around my shoulder Carlos led me to the car and we went home, yes I realised I now thought of seven as my home how crazy is that?

Friday Day 40

Steph had been very quiet since we came home last night and I just stayed with her and gave her my support. I hadn't asked any questions because I knew she'd talk when she was ready needed to. This morning she dashed out of the bed with a sprint into the bedroom where she spent the next few minutes being sick. I wondered in and held her hair back placing a cool washcloth on her neck.

"Do you need anything?"

"No, just need for my stomach to settle down"

"Come back to bed and rest you've gone through a lot of stress recently you need to build your strength back up"

I helped her back to bed and placed some tissues next to her and a bin in case she was sick again. After nearly an hour of her being ill I got dressed and called Bobby to come up.

"Why have you called Bobby?"

'You 're not well and being sick for this long isn't good for you, I worry about you"

"Sorry I'm not one for getting sick usually"

"Any other symptoms?"

"No. Carlos I'm worried"

"What about?"

"The GPS I swallowed"

"We'll get Bobby to do an X-ray see where it is"

"I'll get you some herbal tea and see if that helps to settle your stomach"

As I went into the kitchen Bobby arrived. I took him into the bedroom where Steph was still curled up in ball on her side

"Steph it's me, Bobby, let me take a look at you"

He held her arm obviously taking her pulse then pulled out his stethoscope to listen to her lungs finally he took her blood pressure and squeezed the skin on the top of her hand.

"Steph your bp is low, and you're dehydrated I can't find anything obvious but you have endured a lot of stress recently. How are you sleeping?"

"OK, not as well as I have done in the past but better than recently"

"Bobby Steph's worried about the GPS"

"Did you swallow another?"

Steph blushed and nodded her head.

"OK I'll do an X ray and see if we can see it, OK?"

"Can't you just use one of those gizmos over my stomach?"

"It's an idea I'll talk with Hector"

Steph nodded, the fact that she was agreeing made me think she thought she was ill, because she would never have agreed to have anything done.

I left her there supplied with herbal tea, which she seemed to like. I asked Ella to look in on her and went to find Art to let him know Steph wasn't well.

"Art Steph isn't well at all this morning I've left her sleeping"

"Not like her she normally has the stamina of a horse"

"She's been dealt major shit these last six weeks a lot even for her to deal with"

"Carlos I would suggest she sees someone to help her deal with everything. She's good at denial but I'm worried, she has a lifetime of stress to overcome, could we suggest it to her?"  
"Yeah but let's see if we can her feeling better. What are going to do about Morelli?"

"Oh we had a good conversation this morning. He's frightened of becoming his father and I don't think he was consciously aware of how much he hurt Casa. He talked himself into six months psychiatric treatment and then a transfer to a little back town where he can focus on himself and not on the mayhem of his job. You won't see him again. Plus I've told him if goes anywhere near Casa I'll charge him so quick his feet won't touch the ground"

"Is Steph aware of this?"

"Yes we decided that that was the best option for them both, and I think she sees him as damaged by an abusive father so wants him to get help"

"Is there anything else we can do for you?"

"Not regarding the investigation I've got that in hand. Oh by the way your boys are on their way home with those girls, should be home in three to four days. Thanks for the use of the island for them I think it will help those women. Then the teams are going after the next group, I think we may have found six more women"

"That's good news I'll let Steph know"

"Oh there is one other thing, I want an invite to the wedding"

On that he turned tail before I could respond. I liked that idea though something to think about. By lunchtime Steph felt much better and asked if Mary Lou could come over.

"That sounds like a brilliant plan"

So she spent the afternoon on seven relaxing and I ended up in my office with tons of paperwork.

Saturday Day 41

The next morning I felt like shit again, I tried to escape quietly into the bathroom and pray to the porcelain pot but I still woke Carlos up. After half an hour I asked him to make me a peppermint tea and some crackers, Ella had suggested those, as they tended to calm the stomach down. I needed to get this sickness settled because Mary Lou had actually asked me some awkward questions yesterday, one of which was could I be pregnant. Nah that couldn't be it was only eleven days since I had started on those strong antibiotics then counting back the days it was only ten days since the first time I'd had sex with Carlos. It must be the stress and fatigue I was feeling; maybe I should see a doctor or someone to give me some strategies? Mary Lou was picking me up to go to the mall then home to her house. I needed to get out and feel some sort of normalcy in my life. Lenny was taking the boys out for the day to go cycling and then treating them out at McDonalds, a bonding of males as Mary Lou described it. By eight o'clock I felt better, my stomach had settled so I got up to shower and dress in my usual jeans and T-shirt. Carlos had been working in the office on seven to keep an eye on me. As I was pouring some more tea he came behind and wrapped his arms around me.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Much better a day resting and my stomach is much better, I hope I don't pass this bug onto you"

"No I feel fine, I was just worried about you. What are your plans today?"

"I'm gonna call at the office late morning to catch up with Connie and hope that Lula isn't around, I'm meeting with Eddie for lunch to catch up. Then Mary Lou and I are going to the mall for a girls shopping spree"

"Busy day, you up for that?"

"Yes I feel fine, what about you?"

"Paperwork to still catch up on"

"I'll call in at your office to let you know when I'm on my way. Do I still have a shadow?"

"Would you mind?"

"Nah as long as they stay at a distance"

"OK then I see you in a few"

By eleven I had said my goodbyes at Rangeman and as I was starting my car Asmo was waiting for me in the garage, I gave him a finger wave and set off heading toward Hamilton Avenue. There was parking in front of the office and no red firebird in sight, thank goodness. Connie was behind her desk with the smell wafting around her.

"What colour today Connie?"

"Passionate plum"

"Sounds like my kind of colour"

"So I heard there was some trouble the other day, how are doing, is everything sorted?"

"Well the cause of the trouble seems to be sorted though I'm upset with Lula"

"She's not been in since, and Vinnie says he'll give her a week then fire her. I have no idea what the hell she was thinking of"

"No me neither but you know what Connie, I'm not going to let her get to me. If she thought what she did was being a friend then she's sadly mistaken I won't be calling her or going out with her. She's now demoted to an acquaintance"

"Good for you and I totally agree I was always worried when she went out with you and some months by the time she got her wage as a file clerk then payments from you she was taking home more money than you. And you know what, I have a sneaky feeling she's pulling tricks on the side"

"What back on her corner?"

"No I think she's got in with some sort of escort agency, she has more new clothes and is constantly having things done to that car of hers. Her life I suppose"

"Oh, not sure what to say to that except I hope she stays safe. How's business?"

"Quiet not a lot of skips not even your regulars, Mooner said he'd give you time to get yourself back into the swing and I think that's the general feeling with a lot of them so they've been turning up for court"

"God bless Mooner, okey dokey then I'm heading out, see you next week"

"Bye Steph"

Well that went well, now Pinos to meet with Eddie. I hope I didn't make a mistake choosing that place. Again parking was a breeze and I pulled up in front of the restaurant, not too busy today. Eddie was waiting for me in a booth at the back. He stood up and gave me a hug as I got there then handed me the menu.

"What will it be Steph?"

"I think I fancy a simple salad and water, stomach still uppity with everything that gone on"

"I'm not surprised, how you managing?"  
"Getting there, so what's the word at the station?"

"Morelli has handed in his resignation stating stress as the reason. He looked awful Steph; he says he's going out of town to get his shit together. Probably a good idea, at least now he'll be leaving you alone"

"Good I've had enough of him"

"Very quiet on the Burg grapevine, your mum and dad seem a bit distant with each other and Edna is quiet so a lot of gossip is surrounding your mum, know anything there?"

"I told her what I thought of how she's been treating me and told her I won't be calling anytime soon. And you know what Eddie, I feel good about it"

"I'm pleased you got to that Steph. I've put a stop to all the betting at the station, you've been quiet for so long people have lost interest, especially with Rangeman coming in more frequently and especially now Morellis not here"

"Good"

Our meal came and we spent the rest of the time reminiscing and Eddie talked about his kids, he reckoned they were quieting down, I'd take that with a pinch of salt those kids were evil"

I parked my car outside of my apartment where Mary Lou was waiting for me.

"You ready to shop till you drop Lou?"

"Ready as I'll ever be"

"It seems like ages since I've been here"

We travelled in Mary Lous car finding a decent parking spot in front of Macys entrance then proceeded to look at the sale racks. I'd had a good look through my wardrobe on seven and there was so many clothes there that I wasn't really short of much. My aim for the day was to hit Victoria Secrets. I wanted some sexy underwear and sleepwear. Mary Lou had me helping her find new clothes for her growing boys and some casual wear for herself, she told me they didn't really go out enough to splurge on sexy evening wear, but maybe she could get my advice to spruce up their sex life. I wandered around Victoria secret finding a couple of bra and brief sets that looked evocative and a cream teddie with matching short

Shine pleat kimono. We decided to but some cakes to take to Mary Lous house and have them with coffee while we chatted.

At her house I set the cakes on a plate while Mary Lou made the coffee, then settled on the couch to chat.

"Lou I thought about what you said about being pregnant and I can't be, I'm putting being ill down to being stressed out and tired"

"Well maybe you ought to read this article then"

Mary Lou pulled out her laptop and in the history found the article she had obviously being reading.

"Stress can affect the body in many different ways and may cause medications to react differently in your body. Many women have experienced menstrual irregularities due to stress, and these may also impact your contraception. Prevent an unwanted pregnancy by understanding the potential interactions between your physiology, stress and your birth control choices"

"Nah I'm sure you're wrong, Lou the timing doesn't fit, I'm sure that now everything seems to be sorted I'm having an emotional crash and my body just needs to catch up"

"Well I bought a test for you, so when you feel like taking it you can"

"Let's change the subject Lou, please"

She laughed at me then proceeded to ask about my relationship with Carlos.

"How's that working out?"

'Really good, but it seems different when we're back in Trenton, not as intense and of course we both have work to do. He ah has asks me to move in"

"That's awesome, so when are you doing it?"

"Not sure, you know me, I'd feel so insecure not having my own place, and I mean what if it didn't work out? I'd be left high and dry again. That's why I could never move in with Morelli, thank god"

"Steph he would never abandon you, he loves you"

"Yes he does"

"So I here your mother is keeping herself to herself not much to hear really, your Dads not been around Edna mentioned he was visiting an old friend"

"Yeah do you remember Uncle Art?"

"Possibly but that was years ago"

"Do you remember….?"

That was how we finished the afternoon remembering the daft things we got up to and the trouble we caused. It was a good to share those memories. Mary Lou took me back to my apartment where I picked up my car to return to Rangeman, I had plans for this evening.

Carlos came up to apartment at 7 for dinner and we sat together on the couch to relax and watch TV. I told about my conversation with Connie and how some of skips were trying to help by turning up for court on time and also Connie's take on Lula. At 8 I decided it was time!

"I'm just going to shower up I feel grimy being out all day"

I went into the bathroom with Victoria Secrets bag. I showered, scrubbed, shaved, painted my nails and lotioned my body. My hair was behaving and fell in soft curls below my shoulders, I decided on no face makeup but wore a dark red lip gloss to go with my cream teddie and kimono. I hurried around the room and lit candles on the surfaces and after an hour and a half I decided I was ready.

"Carlos can you help me with something?"

"What's that Babe?"

"I need you in here"

Carlos came to the bedroom door and stopped still. His eyes went black as he took me in from head to toes. I was laid on the bed in a sexy pose, well I thought it was sexy, and I think he did too. I had my elbows lifting my shoulders off the bed and one leg bent up, looking at him through my lashes with my lower lip in my teeth.

"Babe I'm thinking I need you as well"

He moved to my feet and pulled me down the bed until my ass was just resting on the edge, he was knelt down in front of me, and he lifted my feet off the floor and slowly began to kiss, lick and swirl from my toes to my thigh.

"So beautiful"

He repeated the process then pulled my body up into a bone-melting kiss moving across my jaw to my shoulder and eventually made it to one of my breasts, while his hand massaged the other. The top of my kimono and teddie slid down each arm. With my hands massaging his scalp I kissed him on his cheek then nipped and massaged his ear lobe one at a time. By the time I had reached his nipples, he was muttering, he pushed me down on to the bed and began with my inner thighs. He pushed the brief scrap of material to one side to give him access. My legs were over his shoulders and his mouth found the promised land and I moaned in delight. With a bite on my clit my first orgasm came quickly but was prolonged by his tongue I growled as the feelings diminished.

"So sexy"

I sat up and wrapped my legs around his hips and began to undress him; I needed to feel his bare skin against mine, his T shirt went over his head and I tackled the button and zip on his cargos freeing his erect shaft for me to close my hands around eliciting deep moans from his throat. At this point the teddie was torn away from me as he began to stroke my slit from top to bottom.

"So ready for me"

First one finger then another entered me pumping in time to my stroking I could feel my muscles begin to quiver and as he bent his fingers to hit my sweet spot his other hand nipped down on my sensitized clit. This orgasm was stronger and I threw my head back and screamed his name as my eyes saw stars and my muscles spasmed from my toes to my head. Carlos moved me further off the bed until only my shoulders were supported and as I wrapped my legs tighter around him his shaft entered my opening. Using my legs I demanded the depth and had control of the speed, and I wanted it hard and fast. He lifted my hips to increase the depth of entry and swore he touched my womb. My breathing was fast and erratic begging him for release. I was so close to bursting.

"Come for me Babe, look at me"

I raised my head to look into his eyes and as he gave his final thrust this sent me over the edge milking his seed into me, my name in his shout reverberated around the room mixed with my scream of his.

As our breathing slowed he lifted back onto the bed and leaned over me keeping his weight on his elbows. A kiss to my forehead, nose and lips.

"I love you Stephanie Plum"

"I love you Carlos Ricardo Manoso"

"I'll buy you a few more of these outfits if that's the effect on me"

"Any time mi amor"

"I'm going to shower quickly"

When he returned from his shower with the towel hung low on his hips he held a washcloth that he used to gently clean between my legs, and helped me remove my damaged nightwear. We folded around each other under the covers my chest on his and drifted off into an even sleep.

Sunday Day 42

I felt like I had slept better last night, I was aware of Carlos getting up and going out of the apartment. I'd kept very still but was feeling slightly nauseous, as soon as the door closed I hit the bathroom to dry heave, not as bad as it had been yesterday. I slowly moved into the kitchen and made some peppermint tea and found some crackers and took them back to bed. An hour later I felt better, my stomach was more settled so I went and got showered. I put on Carlos's dressing gown and was in the kitchen when he returned. Ella had just delivered breakfast but I really didn't want anything

"I like you in my clothes but I preferred the cream one from last night"

"I didn't want Ella seeing me"

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind, how are you feeling this morning?"

"Better, I had a good nights sleep so I think I was probably just a bit run down"

"Good, how about we go out for lunch today?"

"That's a lovely idea, I want to go check on my apartment later this afternoon. Are you still serious about me moving in here?"

"Of course"

"Well I thought Grandma Mazur might like my flat for the time being, I can help her with the rent to see how well she manages"

"Sounds like a plan, do you need help at the apartment?"

"Nah I don't have a lot there now, just some things I want to keep"

"Well I still have paper work to do and annual reviews are due this week so I can leave you to do that on your own. I'll get Asmo to drop off some boxes for you to pack into. Where would you like to go for lunch?"

"Surprise me"

"Babe have you had breakfast yet?"

"Some, I didn't know when you'd be up"

"I'll take some down with me to eat on five"

Carlos went down to his office so I phoned my Grandma. Even though she was home she went up stairs into her bedroom to talk with me.

"Grandma would you like to take over my apartment, I'll help you out with the rent, and see if it suits you?"

"You sure? Where will you be?"

"I'm moving in with Carlos"

"The bounty hunter with the hot package?"

"Yes Grandma, but you must not spread that around the Burg and promise me you won't talk about it to mum"

"I'm not talking to her anyway. The atmosphere here is lousy, your father went to visit an old friend saying she has to get her act together by the time he comes back. Aint happening"

"Oh, well I'm not interested"

"Yeah well she's hit the bottle and is thick as thieves with Angie Morelli. Angie 's taken it real bad that Joseph has left town"

"Not our problem Grandma, so you interested in the apartment?"

"You bet you"

"Well if you meet there about two I can show you around and you can decide what you need to bring with you, I can help you move as long as mum isn't around"

"Don't you worry bout me moving I've got some good friends at the Senior Centre and my current beau has a car so he can help move me in"

"Sounds like a plan Grandma, I'll see you this afternoon"

I showered and dressed in a blue skirt and white blouse with brown flat boots. My hair was in a ponytail this morning, not behaving today! I was armed with a thigh holster and added a brown leather jacket heading down to five. Carlos looked up as I entered and held out his arms pulling me onto his lap.

"I have some very good news"

"Go on"

"Trent, Moby, Ketch and Derby are on their way back to New York with Hannah and Rachel should arrive back some time tomorrow. They been in touch with relatives and they're been met at the airport"

"That's brilliant news. Are they alright, not hurt or anything?"

"A bit shell shocked. Their new companions actually spoilt them and they were living in luxury took a bit of persuading to get Hannah to come back"

"As long as they don't have any after effects then that's good"

"The next good news is that your uncle found enough information to locate Sandy and Janice, so the boys will take a couple of days break then go back for them"

I had tears in my eyes at that, all the worry and looking for them and they could be coming home soon.

"Babe?"

"I was thinking of Jeremy and that now we've found them he won't know about it or get to say goodbye to her"

"I'm sure wherever he is he'll know"

"I'd like to see her, to tell her about Jeremy"

I nodded as Carlos wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"Come on we have a date for lunch"

Carlos drove the Porsche toward Newark, I panicked in case we were going to visit his family and was relieved when we parked in front of a bar, well no I suppose it was an old fashioned building calling itself a grill house. We walked through the bar area out into a beautiful garden. Each table had its own arbor covered in climbing plants giving an intimate feel for the occupants of each table. We sat next to each other legs touching and Carlos had his arm across the back of my shoulder and I held my hand on his thigh. I turned and looked at him as he studied the menu. He looked relaxed and had his hint of a smile on his lips; the small lines he sometimes got at the corners of his eyes were gone. He looked and saw me watching him.

"What is it?"

"You look relaxed"

"I am, I feel content and happy that you are with me, Love you Babe"

"Love you too"

I ordered a steak with salad and Carlos ordered Grilled tuna with salad we both drank water. I told him about my conversation with Grandma and how I was meeting her later and how I now felt, because I did feel less stressed from everything that had happened especially now that the other women were being found and returned. We talked some more about plans for me at Rangeman and decided in the morning to talk to Vinnie and let him know that I would be catching skips as part of a Rangemen contract. We also agreed for me to start looking at getting my PI license.

After lunch Carlos dropped me off at my old apartment, Asmo was waiting in the car park with boxes and said he would drive me back to Rangeman when we had finished. As I was opening the apartment door Grandma arrived and we set about going through cupboards and drawers deciding on what she would keep, what I would take with me and what really needed to go to either a charity shop or be dumped in the skip. It took us three hours but in the end I had maybe six boxes to take back, I'd kept some of the throws and cushions to put into Carlos's apartment but left all my linens and towels for Grandma. It was nearly seven o'clock when we went our own way. Carlos came down to the garage to help Asmo and me carry boxes up. Even Ella came up to help unpack and brought some cheese, fruit and bread to snack on. As I was putting some framed photos on the shelves she picked one up.

"You know Carlos has some lovely photos of the two of you in his desk drawer, shall I frame them and put them out?"

Carlos had crept up on us and I was afraid he'd be annoyed at her intrusion.

"That would ideal Ella, thank you for thinking of that. Steph has agreed to move in so I want it to feel like our apartment now"

"What wonderful news, I'm so happy for the pair of you"

Wit that she first gave me a hug and then on tiptoes kissed Carlos's cheek saying something I didn't hear. After that I went through more of my boxes.

"I don't want to put these out but there are memories here that I don't want to lose"

"Well let's look through them and you can tell me the stories behind them"

We spent an hour looking through the remaining boxes. There were some old photos of Mary Lou when we used to go to Point Pleasant, some souvenirs I'd bought over the years. Jewelry that I was given for my confirmation and dried flowers from my school prom, we laughed and I cried at some of the things I had kept, I turned to Carlos.

"Do you have anything like this?"

"Not really, my mother may have boxes at her house from after I moved to live in Miami. I didn't really keep much when I lived with my abuela we didn't have the space and she was such a tidy person she didn't like clutter, that's probably why I don't keep much personal stuff. Then when I joined the army there was no way to collect things, not in one place long enough to call home. I suppose the house by the beach has the most of what I treasure, other than one important thing I have here"

"Oh?"

"You"

I returned everything to one box and put it in the back corner of the closet. Carlos slowly undressed me and I returned the favor. We made slow passionate love that night eliciting soft sounds and sighs taking ages to build ourselves up into the most loving and passionate orgasm I had ever had in my life.

Monday Day 43

I repeated yesterdays routine when I woke up leaving Steph asleep, she looked so peaceful with her hair hallowing the pillow and her legs sprawled out. Last night had been one of the most erotic and passionate nights I had ever experienced. I had never taken so long to bring a woman to climax and to climax myself whilst feeling such an intensity and unity throughout. It was as though our two souls united. I left a note next to her pillow.

"Wait for me for breakfast"

When I came back into the apartment Steph was dressed in workout clothes and placing breakfast on the table. Ella had brought yoghurt and bagels with cream cheese. We talked as we ate but I noticed Steph only ate one bagel and a small amount of yoghurt.

"You not hungry?"

"Yes well no, I need to do some workout today so don't like to do it on a full stomach"

"Probably a good idea, why don't you start to come down to the gym with me in a morning?"

She looked at me as though that was a stupid question.

"When you were gone I found that if I went later there weren't as many men in there and I could just get on with my own routine especially after the hassle I had from Jason"

"What hassle?"

"Oh well he tried to get it on with me in the gym, so I beat the shit out of him"

"I remember there was some trouble"

"So for the moment until I'm back up to par I'll go later"

"Alright then, are you still going to pick up your training?"

"Yes I'd like to but maybe I need to talk to Tank to look at when and who?"

"I'll mention it to him. What are your plans for today?"

"Gym, Bonds Office with the boss, searches and then meet Grandma at four o'clock"

"What time do you want to go to the office?"

"Will ten be OK?"

"Yes, I have some client meetings this afternoon and Tank wants me for a takedown this evening so I maybe late"

"No problem I can have dinner then do some research on PI requirements"

"See you at ten"

I left to attend the morning meeting and to catch up on any reports and I had called a core team meeting for afterwards. In my office with the core team I got them up to date with the search for the missing woman and then went on to explain future plans.

"I have managed to get Steph to come on board full time with Rangeman"

"About time"  
"Been trying to do that for months"

"Well we're there now but there are some changes I want to make and plans I need feedback on. As you know Lula really sold Steph out to Morelli and she isn't the safest backup for her"

"Primo she's a liability I'm surprised she hasn't got someone killed"

"I agree so Steph and I are going to visit with Vinnie. I propose for Rangeman to take on all of Vinnies skips. The high levels we do anyhow and even some mid levels because Vinnie is not good at distinguishing. I propose for Steph to pick up all the files and do the research to locate and find the best place and way to apprehend. Low and some middle she can take one of Rangeman as partner to pick up. She may even be part of the team for the higher ones. She'll still do searches, but she wants to get her PI papers which I fully support as I think that it will support some of our government work"

"Ranger I need to sit and assimilate that and yes we need to plan, especially personnel, but I love the idea. In fact I think we could buy out Vinnie and bring Connie in, she has a lot to offer and is wasted with Vinnie"

"Thanks Tank, an idea to ponder"

"Bobby?"

"I like it, is Steph going to continue to train?"

"Yes she asked me to mention to Tank to review who and when"

"Go for it Ranger you've got our support"

That went well and I was pleased with my friends and how they supported not just me but Steph as well. At ten she arrived at my office looking a bit pensive?

"I spoke with the core team this morning and they are well on board with our ideas"

"That's good, though I'm not looking forward to this morning"

"Don't worry I talk and Vinnie listens or he has no one to bring in any skips"

We took an SUV and parked outside. Unfortunately Lula was there and I could feel Steph visibly shrink.

"Don't worry, just ignore her"

I took hold of her hand and linked my fingers through hers as we walked in. Connie looked up from her computer and Lula sank back into the couch.

"Morning Ranger, Steph how can I help?

"He in?"

"Yeah go on through"

I kept Steph with me, I could feel the tension in the room and was aware of the stares Lula was giving Steph, fortunately Lula wouldn't dare say anything in front of me. Once in the office I stood, I was not going to sit down in here, looking down at Vinnie I put my case forward to him.

"Vinnie, Steph will no longer be employed by you, I know we've been managing all the bonds recently and Rangeman has a proposition for you which I'm sure Harry will like"

"Go on"

"All FTAs will be dealt with by Rangeman"

"And if I don't like that?"

"All or nothing Vinnie"

"I suppose business has been smooth recently without anyone getting lost in system and it's a win win situation for me, so I'm in"

"Good I'll send you the new contract in the next few days"

I walked out of the office purposely putting myself between Steph and Lula.

"Thanks Connie I'll be getting someone to pick up files on a regular basis or you can let us know if something urgent comes in. Do you have any files to go?"

"Not many only two, been very quiet"

Connie handed me the files and we turned around and walked out.

I kept hold of Stephs hand and pulled her into the alley. With my thigh between her legs and every inch touching, I traced her lips waiting for her mouth to open, and then dueling our tongues together we engaged in a passionate kiss. As we came up for air I whispered against her ear.

"A memory for old times Babe"

She laughed back at me.

"Thank you for taking care of me"

"Babe"

When we returned to Rangeman Steph went her cubicle to do some searches on the new skips and I went into Tanks office.

"Go OK with Vinnie?"

"Not a problem he knows he's onto a good thing"

"I was thinking that if Steph is going to be almost heading up skips and research maybe she should have an office and maybe train someone up with her?"

"I like that idea I'll ask Luis to look at that filing room next to mine, anyone come to mind to train with her?"

"Not sure, possibly Asmo. He respects her and isn't overly big, but can hold his own. He needs a confidence boost and I think he'll work well with her as soon as he figures her quirks out"

"Quirks Tank?"

"Yeah well if she's partnered up with someone maybe she'll be less likely to go off, you know she'll need to talk something through with someone and plan things out?"

"It could work I'll talk to her about it, maybe, tomorrow. I've client meeting all afternoon and you have me out tonight on a take down after that Steph and I are offline till tomorrow evening"

The afternoon went well, I'd changed into a suit and went out to meet with two clients who would bring in a lot of revenue. They agreed on the contract and I promised to get a team out in the next few days. Both jobs were businesses so should be pretty straightforward. Steph was still out when I went out with Tank; this takedown required us to stake out the skips house waiting for him to come home so it could be a long one. As we captured the skip and were approaching the police station my phone buzzed, Asmo?

"Ranger I'm so sorry"

"What are you sorry about Asmo?"

"I lost her again"

"How?"

"I stayed down in the car park then when she walked her Grandma out she said she was just going to go back in and shower and change. After two hours I got worried, the lights were still on, so I went up, She'd pinned a note on her door saying she was sorry but she needed some time alone. I don't know when or how she left"

"Stay there"

I looked at Tank.

"I don't know what's going on?"

"Well Bobby was trying to get her to go to his office this afternoon, he was twittering about that dam GPS, so maybe that's got her worried"

"Lets get this skip taken in and then I need to get back to Rangeman, I have an idea on how to find her"

When we got back I went up to seven to see if there was anything obvious there, not finding anything I phoned Hector.

"You know that tracker you put on that motorcycle for me? Activate it to my phone"

Almost immediately the phone pinged bringing up a map with the bikes location.

"Asmo get back here now"

When Asmo returned I met him in the garage next to the Porsche and put a backpack in the back. I indicated for him to get in and then took off with tires squealing. I didn't talk on my way to a section of beach, I really didn't know this area and wondered why she was here. When we found the bike I told Asmo that when he got a text from me he was to take the bike back to Rangeman, I gave him the clothes I'd put into the backpack from the back of the car, motor cycle trousers, jacket and helmet.

Slowly and quietly I started to walk onto the beach, I could feel that she was to my left so followed the line of grass as it met the sand. There she was, by some large logs.

Epilogue

When I stepped through the grassed pathway toward the sound of the waves on the beach I stopped, closed my eyes and simply inhaled the smell. Instantly I felt calmer, not totally, but much better. I bent down and removed my trainers from my feet turning them upside down to get rid of the grains of sand that snook their way in. With trainers in hand and rucksack across one shoulder I looked left and right to see if there was anyone about. The beach was deserted with only random gulls sweeping and soaring above the breaking waves. The breeze felt fresh across my face with loose curls tickling my cheeks and neck. The air was still warm but certainly felt better than the humid heat wave that had been plaguing inland especially within the smog bound city of Trenton. With no one in sight I looked again out to sea to follow the pink reflection of a setting sun from the edge of the water on the horizon to the ball of flame slowly sinking down into the vast expanse of sea. Wisps of cloud flowed across creating a shimmering effect, the prelude for a spectacular sunset.

With a deep inhale I turned to my left walking close to the edge of the grass in search of my hidden hideaway. The sand was cooling on my feet and though the soft sand was more difficult to walk in I made good time walking steadily for about ten minutes. In the dimming light I could now see my destination. With another scan around, can't say I'm not aware of my surroundings, I navigated toward the two large logs nestled at the base of a small dune.

The logs formed a v shape opening to the sea forming a little private enclave, providing a safe cocoon from prying eyes. I dropped my trainers and shucked my rucksack from my shoulders on to the sand and inspected the floor of sand noting the wrappers and food debris left by visitors. Probably day-trippers catching the last of the summer weather before heading home. The beach was always quiet after the sun had set especially this early in October, children would be being tucked up in bed and homes would be warmed with the smells of home cooked meals. I collected the rubbish and taking a plastic bag from the side pocket of my rucksack dropped it in, placing the bag at the v of the logs ready for any rubbish I would collect from my stash of snacks. Once cleared, I removed a rolled up blanket from my rucksack, carefully laid it out to provide a clean and comfortable place to sit. No sand was going to infiltrate into any of my nooks and crannies and certainly not into my hair. The sun had now totally disappeared leaving a twilight effect; colours had merged to grey emphasizing the white tops of the waves as they made their journey onto the shore.

I sat down and pulled my knees up to my chin staring out to sea. Now I felt safe, relaxed and able to free my mind of the stress that seemed to have been building up over the last 6 weeks. This was my fourth visit to this secluded section of beach and as I considered this my mind reflected back to how I had even found this place and my eventual need to return.

I had come a long way in that time and for the first time in my life I felt happy and pleased with how things had worked out. Everyone was going to be safe, Morelli was gone, I'd found a long lost Godfather, I'd put my mother in her place and fallen in love with someone who loved me. Then why do I feel like I fucked everything up? I still had feelings of inadequacy, was I good enough to work at Rangeman or would I still cause problems, would Carlos get tired of me once life settled down, would he hate me for trapping him, for the end of his missions? I felt a tingle on my neck and realized Carlos had found me. He came up behind me and crossed his legs under my knees and wrapped his arms around me. He didn't say a word and neither did I. We watched the sun set behind the sea in silence.

"Babe what's wrong?"

"Everything"

"It can't be as bad as you think"

"Yes it is"

"Talk to me please"

"I don't know how to say it"

He turned me so my bum was sat on his crossed legs with my legs on either side of him. He held me looking into my eyes. Could I lay out my insecurities out for him to see? What if I made him realize I was right?

"I don't know how to feel, I'm going from high to low so quickly I can't find my balance I still feel inadequate, would I be good enough to work at Rangeman or would I still cause problems or find trouble and get someone hurt, will you get tired of me once life settles down, would you hate me for trapping you, for the end of your missions?

"Oh Babe why didn't you say anything before? No wonder you're out of kilt with yourself. None of that is going to happen. I've spent nearly four years fighting my feelings for you so no I could never get tired or bored with you. I need you so much to be a part of my life, to grow old together to share together and I would love to see you round with my child to share my love of you with. You've made me the happiest man in the world"

"I love you Carlos, I'm sorry I didn't know what to do or think"

"It's OK we're OK"

"How did you find me?"

"Connie told me about the bike so I asked Hector to put a tracker on it that was only to be activated for me and seen only by me"

"That was sneaky"

"Well I have to be to keep up with you, shall we go back to the beach house"

"Yes please"

When we got back to the road my bike was gone I frowned at Carlos.

"I made Asmo drive it back to Rangeman"

"He's never going to forgive me for losing him again is he?"

"He'll learn"

We drove in silence along the coast road to the beach house I did love that house. Once inside Carlos led me outside onto the decking with a bottle of champagne and two glasses. He sat behind me on the lounger and poured two glasses.

"You do realize you've completely stolen my thunder don't you?"

"Ahmm not sure what you mean"

"I planned to bring you here tonight when I got back"

"Why?"

"He picked up a remote from the table and pressed a button. Ahead of us lights came on and slowly words emerged.

"Happy birthday my love"

"I completely missed the date, how sad is that?"

"You've had a lot on your mind, here is your birthday and forever present"

He put his hand into his cargos pocket and pulled out a small box.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum, you are the light of my life, the light to my dark, my soul mate. Marry me?"

I looked into his eyes and saw the love he felt as strong as my love for him.

"Yes, I'll marry you"


End file.
